Selado com um beijo
by Naru-L
Summary: essa historia aborda o relacionamento de seiya e serena, num universo sem magia.obs -essa fic nao foi escrita por mim, mas e uma traducao de sealed with a kiss, se quiser ler a versao original procure em favoritos
1. Prologo

Uma garota sorri enquanto anda pela rua. Seu cabelo dourado esta preso , dividido em dois um de cada lado da cabeça e seus olhos azuis parecem brilhar com felicidade.  
  
Não consigo esperar para ver Mamo-chan hoje !* ela sorriu e apertou o botão esperando que o farol mudasse mais rápido .  
  
Ela tinha acabado de sair da biblioteca, onde tinha ajudado sua amiga Amy, lendo livros para algumas crianças . O crachá ainda estava pendurado no seu peito tinha seu nome Usagui . Ela estava indo para casa do seu namorado para visita-lo, ele havia dito que tinha uma surpresa e Usagui mal conseguia esperar para saber o que era !  
  
* Talvez seja um bolo ! * Ela pensou, sorrindo, enquanto atravessava a rua .  
  
De repente ela ouviu a buzina , virou e viu um carro se aproximando rapidamente dela .  
  
Usagui gritou enquanto o carro a atingia e tudo a sua volta ficava preto  
  
Ah , meu deus ! * O homem que dirigia saiu rapidamente do carro , não conseguia acreditar que tinha atropelado alguém !  
  
*Moca, você esta bem ? * Ele correu ate a moca loira que esta deitada no chão  
  
* Ela esta bem ? * O passageiro do carro também saiu e correu para ajudar a garota  
  
* Ela esta inconsciente* O motorista pegou a garota nos braços * Nos precisamos leva-la para o hospital, já * o motorista parou, segurando a garota em seus braços , ele se virou para o passageiro, que tinha longos cabelos prateados que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo .  
  
* Eu abro a porta ! * O garoto de cabelo prateados abriu a porta de trás do carro e o motorista entrou no carro ainda com a garota nos braços .  
  
* Yaten, você pode dirigir ? Eu vou ficar aqui atras com a garota, ok ? O garoto de cabelos negros falou com o companheiro.  
  
* Claro, Seiya ! * Yaten fechou a porta e entrou rápido no lugar do motorista, saindo rapidamente .  
  
* Por favor , não morra .........* Seira implorou ao anjo loiro no seu colo .  
  
******************** 


	2. Novos Primos

A moça loira abriu seus olhos, e a luz forte a cegou , voltou a fecha- los..  
  
* Senhorita ? Está acordada ? * A enfermeira perguntou  
  
A moça abriu novamente seus olhos azuis, agora podia ver a enfermeira. * Hai ? *  
  
* Qual é o seu nome ? * A enfermeira segurava uma prancheta..  
  
* Eu . . .Eu . . .Eu não sei. Onde estou ? * A moça loira perguntou.  
  
* Você está no hospital . . . Seu nome e Usagi ? * A enfermeira viu o crachá que ela usava .  
  
* Eu não lembro de nada ! * Usagi disse, a enfermeira percebeu medo nos olhos azuis da garota. * O que aconteceu ? *  
  
* Você foi atingida pôr um carro, os rapazes que estavam dirigindo a trouxeram para ca . Você provavelmente teve uma concussão e parece estar amnésia. esta tudo bem, Usagi, estamos aqui para ajudar você ! *  
  
Usagi balançou a cabeça , concordando, sua cabeça ainda doía muito.  
  
* Você provavelmente não conhece os rapazes que atingiram você, certo ? * Ela perguntou e fez uma pequena anotação na prancheta.  
  
* Eu não sei, eu não sei se eu os conheço ou não ! * Usagi balançou a cabeça, sentia como se ela estivesse vazia .  
  
* Você deveria descansar, talvez quando você acordar se lembre de algo ! *  
  
Usai concordou e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo sono .  
  
****************  
  
* Como você pode atropelar uma garota ? * Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos disse parando em frente de dois rapazes , um de cabelos pretos e outro de cabelos prateados.  
  
* Eu não fiz de propósito , acho que não estava prestando atenção ! * Seiya disse, abaixando a cabeça e fechando seus olhos azuis escuros.  
  
* Ela realmente apareceu de repente, o farol ainda estava verde. * Yaten disse enquanto relatava o acontecido para seu companheiro de cabelos castanhos ..  
  
Os três rapazes tinham cabelos longos e presos num rabo de cavalo. Seiya tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis escuros e Yaten tinha cabelos prata e olhos verdes. Seu novo companheiro tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos violetas.  
  
* Isto vai se transformar num escândalo quando a imprensa descobrir. * Disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentado-se em uma cadeira parecendo frustrado .  
  
* Taiki, acalma-se, talvez nós possamos convence-la a não contar a ninguém , certo ? * Yaten disse .  
  
'Eu me sinto péssimo, como se eu tivesse matado aquela bela moça .' Seiya segurou a cabeça com as mãos , ainda se sentindo muito culpado. 'E se ela quebrou uma perna , ou se nunca for capaz de ficar bem novamente ? Eu nunca perdoaria a mim mesmo.' Seiya permanecia sentado, imaginando o pior que podia acontecer ao anjo de cabelos dourados.  
  
* Seiya, vai ficar tudo bem ! * Yaten gentilmente colocou a mão no ombro de Seiya.  
  
Seiya apenas concordou levemente com a cabeça enquanto dizia para Yaten. * Eu apenas desejo que ela fique boa ! *  
  
* Kou Seiya ? * Uma enfermeira entrou na sala de espera onde os rapazes estavam esperando notícias sobre a garota .  
  
* Hai ? * Seiya ficando de pé e andando ate a enfermeira.  
  
* Siga-me , por favor . * A enfermeira levou Seiya para quarto de Usagi . Enquanto entrava , ele viu Usagi deitada na cama , dormindo . * Você conhece essa garota ? * A enfermeira olhou para ele.  
  
* Não, Eu não faço idéia de quem seja ela. Ela vai ficar bem ? * O nervosismo de Seiya era aparente no modo como sua voz soava .  
  
* Há boas notícias e notícias ruins. A boa notícias é que ela ficara bem, somente uma concussão e umas poucas escoriações leves . Infelizmente, a notícia ruim é que ela parece estar com amnésia, e ela estava com nenhum documento ou identificação . *  
  
Seiya apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto olhava a moça de cabelos dourados.  
  
* Tudo que nós sabemos e que seu nome é Usagi. Ela parece estável, entretanto, pode ser que ela recupere suas memórias apenas daqui a alguns meses .* Ela disse . * Agora , você pertence ao grupo " Three Lights" , estou certa ? *  
  
Seiya concordou novamente com um aceno de cabeça para a enfermeira .  
  
* Bem , porque nós não sabemos se ela tem família ou alguém , eu estou disposta a fazer um trato com você. Porque você é famoso, não deseja que a imprensa transforme esse acidente em um escândalo , estou certa ? *  
  
Seiya concordou novamente .  
  
* Bem, estou disposta a escrever que você é primo dela , seu único parente vivo, neste relatório. Ai, você poderia leva-la para sua casa e cuidar dela, até que recupere a memória. O que você acha ? * A enfermeira sorriu.  
  
* Eu devo consultar meus irmãos . * Seiya deixou que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seus lábios .  
  
* Bem , só estou fazendo isso porque sou uma grande fã de vocês ! * A enfermeira sorriu , enquanto estendia uma folha de papel para ele . * Poderia me dar seu autógrafo ? * Seiya sorriu levemente . * Eu ficarei muito feliz em dar um autografo para nossa maior fã ! *  
  
A enfermeira sorriu e corou. * Eu preciso que você assine os papeis de liberação depois que você falar com seus irmãos, e assim , talvez eu consiga obter o autógrafo deles também ? * A enfermeira , agora , estava muito corada.  
  
* Claro que sim ! * Seiya encantou a enfermeira com um dos seus conhecidos sorrisos .  
*****************  
  
Seiya voltou para junto dos irmãos e rapidamente relatou o acordo que a enfermeira tinha oferecido e eles prontamente aceitaram .  
  
* Imprensa ruim é imprensa ruim, será fácil lidar com essa garota .* Taiki disse a Seiya.  
  
***************  
  
Logo depois disto, Seiya assinou os papeis de liberação e a enfermeira obteve os autógrafos que desejava . Seiya entrou no quarto de Usagi nisto, para acordá-la e leva-la para sua casa .  
  
* Usagi? * Seiya entrou no quarto e gentilmente colocou a maoem seu ombro. 'De agora em diante finge que ela é sua prima .' Seiya pensava consigo mesmo.  
  
* O que foi ? * Usagi abriu seus olhos sonolentos. * Quem e você ? *  
  
Seiya sorriu. * Você não se lembra de mim ? Seu primo, Seiya ? Aquele carro deve ter acertado você bem forte ! Não preocupe, nós estamos aqui agora para tomar conta de você ajuda. Vamos leva-la para casa . * Seiya sorriu, tentando fazer com que ela acreditasse .  
  
*Nós ? Quem e nos ? * Usagi encarou Seiya, e algo dentro dela pareceu vibrar , sentiu o rosto ficando quente e abaixou o olhar.  
  
* Somente seus outros primos, Yaten e Taiki. * Seiya sorriu e pegou mão de Usagi para ajuda-la a levantar.  
  
* Outros primos ? * Usagi sentiu o calor da mão de Seiya que ainda segurava sua mão .  
  
* Hai, você vive conosco. * Seiya ainda segurava sua mão e a levava para fora do hospital, piscou para a enfermeira que tinha ajudado ele quando passou pôr ela. Ele levou Usagi ate o carro que Taiki tinha estacionado perto da entrada. Usagi sentia muito perdida enquanto seguia Seiya ate o carro.  
  
Yaten abriu a porta , enquanto Usagi e Seiya se aproximavam do carro.  
  
* Usagi - chan ! * Ele se aproximou de Usagi e lhe deu um abraço.  
  
* Quem e você ? * Usagi estava um pouco assustada.  
  
Yaten sorriu. *O que foi ? você não se lembra de seu primo Yaten ? E quanto a Taiki, você se lembra dele ? * Yaten apontou o motorista do carro, que acenava para Usagi. A garota apenas balançou a cabeça , negando .  
  
.* Tudo bem, de qualquer forma já esta na hora de irmos embora . * Seiya fez com que Usagi entrasse no carro e fechou a porta . Seiya fez um sinal a Yaten, e então entrou no carro do outro lado. Yaten sentou no assento do passageiro, e os quatro finalmente foram casa.  
  
* Você não se lembra de nada mesmo, Usagi? * Taiki perguntou enquanto olhava para a garota assustada pelo espelho retrovisor .  
  
* Eu não consigo lembrar meu nome e, nem ao menos me lembro de vocês ! * Usagi olhou para fora pela janela do carro.  
  
* Esta tudo bem. * Yaten se virou e sorriu para ela, os olhos verdes brilhando. * A enfermeira disse que você logo recuperaria suas memórias .*  
  
* Isso vai ser bom . * Usagi desviou os olhos da janela para fixa-los em Yaten.  
  
* Bem, desde você não se lembra de nada, eu acho poderia contar algumas coisas para você . * Seiya deu um pequeno sorriso. * Nós, pertencemos a um grupo de musica chamado 'As Three Lights '. Porque você perdeu sua memória, você pôde ter um pouco de dificuldades para se reajustar por causa de toda popularidade que nós temos, mas não se preocupe , nós estamos aqui para ajudar você com isso . * Seiya colocou uma mão gentilmente em ombro do Usagi e então a retirou rapidamente * Você provavelmente esta se perguntando sobre seus pais . . .* Seiya fez uma pausa  
  
* Hai, por que eu vivo com você ? * Usagi virou a cabeça e olhou fixamente para Seiya, seu corpo ainda tremia por causa do toque de Seiya em seu ombro.  
  
* Bem .* Seiya inventou uma mentira. * Nossos pais foram fazer uma viagem de barco junto com seus pais, e nós ficamos para trás. O barco entrou em uma tempestade, e nossos pais morreram . * Seiya fez uma pequena pausa, tentando parecer triste . * Uma amiga da sua mãe cuidou de você por um tempo, e então ela achou que você devia mandar você para viver conosco, afinal somos seus únicos parentes vivos.* Seiya sorriu com sua capacidade de inventar uma estória assim rapidamente . * Você deveria chegar hoje, mas você foi atingida por aquele carro no aeroporto *  
  
* Então . . .eles estão todos mortos ? * Usagi olhou para Seiya com seus grandes olhos azuis .  
  
* Hai, isto aconteceu ha quase cinco meses atras . * Seiya olhou para Taiki que concordou , balançando a cabeça  
  
* Hoje foi um dia cansativo . * Usagi disse * Quando nós chegarmos em casa, será que eu posso dormir um pouco ? *  
  
* Claro que sim . . .* Seiya sorriu, e então lembrou que eles tinham que arrumar um quarto para Usagi. * Seu quarto é o que está . . .bem, eu mostro para você quando você chegarmos lá. * Seiya sorriu, mas ele percebeu que isso podia ser mais difícil do que pensava. Ele ainda precisava comprar roupas e decorar seu quarto . . .Seiya mergulhou em pensamentos, enquanto o carro continuava em direção a casa.  
  
Usagi abriu a porta e saiu do carro, tentando lembrar algo sobre sua vida, mas não pode .  
  
* Vamos, bombom ! * Seiya apontou o cabelo de Usagi divertido enquanto a levava a casa.  
  
* Porque você me chamou assim ? * Usagi encarou Seiya com um olhar confuso.  
  
Seiya apenas sorriu. * Eu chamo você assim , porque você sempre prende seu cabelo desse modo * Seiya mexeu no seu cabelo, Usagi levantou as mãos e sentindo o cabelo o cabelo concordou.  
  
* E eu ? Tenho um apelido para você , Seiya? * Ela sorriu.  
  
* Bem, * Seiya corou um pouco; tinha sido pego de surpresa . *Você não tem um para mim, ainda.* Ele sorriu. *Você pode me dar um se quiser.*  
  
Usagi concordou e sorriu para Seiya enquanto eles entravam na casa . Seiya levou Usagi para o quarto.  
  
* Como você vê , Yaten e Taiki dividem um quarto, e nós vamos dividir um quarto também . * Seiya disse, ele era o único que tinha um quarto próprio , então achou que ele poderia dividir seu quarto com o Usagi. * Suas roupas foram enviadas para você e deviam chegar hoje, mas talvez suas malas tenham se perdido. Não faz mal, nós podemos ir comprar algumas roupas para você depois * Seiya sorriu. * Você deve ter perdido a mala que estava com você quando foi atropelada.* Seiya estava assombrado com a teia de mentiras que ele estava dizendo.  
  
* No momento, eu só quero dormir.* Usagi esfregou os olhos.  
  
* Você pode dormir aqui .* Seiya indicou sua cama. * Nós teremos que fazer um pequeno arranjo , mas pôr essa noite, eu dormirei no sofá, certo ? * Ele sorriu para Usagi. * Por que você não descansa um pouco ? *  
  
Usagi apenas concordou, enquanto deitava na cama de Seiya e fechava os olhos.  
  
Seiya sorriu enquanto deixava o quarto, e então foi se sentar a mesa de cozinha.  
  
* E então. . .como ela esta ?* Taiki tomou um um pouco de água do copo que tinha nas mãos.  
  
* Ela esta bem, agora pensa que nossos pais morreram em um acidente num passeio de barco, somente agora ela veio morar conosco , e ela perdeu sua mala quando ela sofreu o acidente, esta e a razão de ela não ter roupas.* Yaten e Taiki concordaram com Seiya , prontos para tomarem conta de sua nova prima .  
  
N/T: Espero que vocês gostem de ler esse fic , tanto eu estou gostando de traduzi-lo. deixem sua opniao ! 


	3. Acertos

Usagi acordou com o barulho do caminhão de lixo passando na rua . Ela sentou na cama, tentando lembrar onde estava. * Oh sim, eu estou na casa dos meus primos.* Ela sorriu e se levantou da ela cama , andou ate o espelho do quarto de Seiya e tentou arrumar seus cabelos . Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas , repentinamente foi como se seus dedos lembrassem o que deveria fazer e ela finalmente conseguiu . Ela deixou o quarto, e foi procurar a cozinha, seu estômago estava roncando de fome.  
  
* Ohayo, Usagi-chan. * Taiki viu Usagi, parecendo perdida e a chamou ate a cozinha.  
  
* Ohayo, . . .Yaten ? * Ela disse , olhando para Taiki.  
  
* Não, eu sou Taiki, Usagi-chan.* Ele sorriu, compreensivo. * Tudo bem, vai demorar um pouco ate que você se acostume conosco. *  
  
Usagi concordou e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha.  
  
* Você dormiu durante toda a tarde e a noite, Usagi, você se sente mais descansada ? * Ele sorriu e se virou para o fogão para fritar os ovos  
  
* Estou com fome. * o estômago de Usagi roncou , como se concordasse , o que fez com que ela e Taiki rissem.  
  
* Os ovos estão quase prontos ! * Taiki sorriu para Usagi. * Você poderia acordar Seiya, ele está no sofá.* Taiki começou a colocar os pratos na mesa , Usagi concordou e se dirigiu para a sala .  
  
Ela olhou para o rapaz de cabelos cor de ébano dormindo no sofá e sorriu consigo mesma. Ela sentou próximo a sua cabeça e colocou um dedo em sua testa.  
  
* Ei , Seiya! Hora de acordar! * Ele estava roncando incrivelmente alto, o que fez com que ela sorrisse consigo mesma.  
  
* Só mais um minuto, Taiki . * Seiya virou no sofá e viu Usagi sentada no sofá e gritou .  
  
Usagi riu . * Parece surpreso ao me ver aqui primo ? * Ela riu outra vez , agora mais alto .  
  
* Você me assustou , só isso, Bombom ! * Seiya sorriu e a empurrou para fora do sofá , ela caiu sentada no chão.  
  
* Ei ! Isso não foi simpático da sua parte , Seiya ! * Usagi levantou e Seiya continuou a rir no sofá. * Você tem que me tratar melhor ou da próxima vez eu o acordarei com um balde de água gelada ! * Ela saiu da sala pisando duro e foi em direção a cozinha brava, sentou na mesa de braços cruzados, o rosto ainda mostrando indignação.  
  
* Você acordou Seiya ? * Taiki perguntou enquanto colocava ovos mexidos no prato dela.  
  
* Hai, mas ele teve a coragem de me empurrar do sofá e, riu quando eu cai sentada no chão ! Grosso ! * Usagi começou a se acalmar ao ver os ovos que Taiki colocara no seu prato. Taiki balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para os ovos .  
  
* Acho que e melhor eu fazer mais. * Ele foi ate a geladeira enquanto Yaten entrava na cozinha, com uma toalha no pescoço, os cabelos ainda molhados presos .  
  
* Ohayo, Usagi.* Yaten sentou -se na mesa e pegou uma fatia de torrada que estava na mesa e acrescentou ao seu prato .  
  
* Ohayo, Yaten.* Usagi olhou para ele e sorriu. * Você dormiu bem? *  
  
*Eu sei você sim, dormiu toda tarde e noite também. * Ele brincou com ela enquanto dava uma mordida na torrada.  
  
* Sim, Eu dormi muito bem. * Ela sorriu para o rapaz de e olhos veres a sua frente. 'Eles tratam tão bem, deve ser assim que e uma família .' Ela pensou consigo mesma, sorrindo.  
  
* Ohayo , Bombom ! * Seiya disse quase cantando . * Ohayo, Taiki e Yaten ! * Ele disse enquanto se sentava a mesa .  
  
Usagi sequer olhou para ele, obviamente ignorando-o. * Taiki, será que eu poderia ir comprar algumas roupas hoje ? *  
  
*Claro ! * Taiki se virou e colocou ovos nos pratos de Seiya e Yaten. * Mas eu não posso ir com você, eu tenho uma entrevista, e quanto a você ? * Taiki olhou para Yaten.  
  
* Não, eu tenho uma sessão de fotos .* Ele balançou a cabeça.  
  
* Ei, Eu posso ir. Isso quer dizer que será apenas nos dois, Bombom ! Nós vamos nos divertir muito ! * Seiya falou com Usagi e elanao pode evitar de olhar para ele.  
  
* Talvez eu possa esperar até amanhã . . . * Usagi ainda esteva brava com Seiya.  
  
* Não, você pode ir comigo hoje, Eu estou livre ! * Ele deu um pequeno puxão no cabelo de Usagi, ambos agiam como crianças .  
  
* Pare com isso, Seiya! Você e tão irritante! * Ela alcançou e puxou seu cabelo preto que tinha sido preso num rabo antes de dormir.  
  
* Ouch! Pare isto! * Seiya deu um puxão mais forte no cabelo de Usagi, e logo isto se transformou numa guerra.  
  
Yaten e Taiki permaneciam sentados lá e observavam, os olhos arregalados. Os dois quase não podiam segurar a explosão de riso quando o dois que estava lutando caíram das cadeiras.  
  
* Seiya não costuma se comportar assim ! * Yaten sussurrou para Taiki depois que parou de rir.  
  
* Eu só espero que ele não comece a agir desse modo de agora em diante .* Taiki riu outra vez enquanto respondia ao comentário do irmão.  
  
A guerra finalmente terminou, quando Seiya conseguiu colocar Usagi embaixo dele , e segurou o cabelo dela uma parte em cada mão. *Desista, bombom ! * Ele riu triunfantemente.  
  
Usagi concordou e olhou para Seiya com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. * Você sempre me trata desse modo, Seiya? *  
  
Seiya riu e se levantou, e estendeu a mão para ajudar Usagi a levantar. * Apenas quando você me ignora ! * Ele sorriu e então voltou àmesa para terminar café da manhã.  
  
Usagi assentiu e também se sentou a mesa, sorrindo todo o tempo.  
  
***********************  
  
Usagi sorria enquanto ela e Seiya deixavam a casa. Ele tirou um par de óculos escuros do bolso e os colocou  
  
* Eu quero comprar óculos escuros, também, Seiya! * Usagi sorriu para Seiya, que assentiu.  
  
* Claro, nós podemos comprar para você um par óculos escuros, não queremos que eu ande com alguém que não tenha tanto estilo quanto eu. * Seiya riu e Usagi acertou o estômago dele com o cotovelo.  
  
* Você e tão mal para mim ! * Ela riu.  
  
* Sim, mas você adora isso ! * Seiya sorriu, enquanto eles entravam em uma loja. * Oh, nessa loja nós podemos arrumar para você um par de óculos escurostao legais quanto os meus .* E com isso, o dois começaram as compras.  
  
**********************  
  
Na hora do almoço , os dois pararam para comer hambúrgueres em uma pequena loja do shopping. Eles comiam e conversavam alegremente sobre muitas coisas diferentes. Quando eles terminaram, uma moça andou até eles.  
  
* Você e Seiya Kou dos ' Three Lights' ? * Ela corou e olhou para o chão enquanto falava .  
  
*Hai, eu sou, como voce percebeu ? *Seiya riu e passou a mão pelo cabelo.  
  
* Você pode me dar um autógrafo ? * Ela estendeu para ele um pequena caderneta e uma caneta.  
  
* Claro * Seiya assinou o livro e então, muitas outras moças começaram a vir até ele e pedir um autógrafo.  
  
Seiya agarrou a mão de Usagi e as muitas sacolas que haviam acabado de comprar e saíram do shopping . * Infelizmente, eu estou atrasado para uma gravação ! * Ele gritou , enquanto arrastava Usagi para fora do shopping. Uma vez que eles estavam a uma distância segura do shopping, ele parou, e soltou a mão dela .  
  
Usagi estava com o rosto um pouco corado, ela olhou para Seiya enquanto dizia. *Acho que vai ser difícil me acostumar com isso. * Ela sorriu.  
  
* Eh, já estou acostumado. * Seiya riu colocou os óculos escuros . Usagi fez o mesmo .  
  
* Talvez nós devessemos ir para casa , guardar as compras? * Seiya sorriu e levantou um punhado de sacolas e o dois alegremente tomaram o caminho para casa.  
  
**************************  
  
* Nós precisamos comprar uma cama para você . . . * Seiya olhou para o quarto  
  
* Por que nos não compramos uma cama para você? * Usagi sentou-se na cama de Seiya e piscou para ele.  
  
* Bombom ! * Seiya balançou a cabeça. * Tudo bem , você pode ficar com a minha cama, eu compro uma nova pra mim. * Ele sorriu quando viu o rosto dela se encher de felicidade .  
  
* Arigato Seiya! * Ela saltou e o abraçou bem forte . Seiya corou com o abraço inesperado, mas tentou disfarçar.  
  
Ela saltou costas e caíu pesadamente sobre a nova cama.  
  
* Nós vamos ter que guardar suas novas roupas , Usagi. * Ele sorriu e foi ate a cômoda para esvaziar algumas gavetas para Usagi usar.  
  
* Seiya? * Usagi saltou para fora da cama , encostou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto o observava tirar suas roupas da cômoda.  
  
* O que foi ?* Seiya tremeu quando sentiu a voz de Usagi como um sopro em seu pescoço.  
  
* Eu não tenho que ir para escola? * Ela ainda não tinha tirado a cabeça do ombro dele.  
  
* Eu .....Eu não sei , bombom ! Nos não vamos para a escola para não ter que lidar com as fãs, e eu sei que uma vez que as pessoas souberem que você e uma Kou nao vão deixar você em paz também, então eu acho que você não deve ir ! * Seiya abriu uma das gavetas que tinha acabado de esvaziar * Você pode usar essas duas gavetas . * Ele apontou para as gavetas que tinha acabado de limpar.  
  
* Ok, Seyia ! * Usagi resmungou. * Eu acho que vou tirar uma soneca ! * Ela esticou o braço para virar o relógio onde marcava duas da tarde .  
  
* Bem , eu também estou cansado , mas você não esta me vendo reclamar, não e ? * Seiya disse.  
  
* Você pode dormir no sofá !* ela disse enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro.  
  
* Isso não e justo, bombom . O sofá não e nem um pouco confortável !  
  
* Ok, você pode dormir aqui comigo ! * Usagi apontou para o lado vazio da cama .  
  
Seiya corou , * Não , tudo bem , eu posso dormir no sofá ! *  
  
* Ora, o que e isso Seiya ? * Usagi sorriu , * Afinal , nos somos primos . *  
  
Seiya concordou * Tudo bem , eu só espero que você não roube as cobertas ! * Ele sorriu e deitou ao lado dela na cama .  
  
*E eu espero que você não ronque tão alto quanto hoje pela manha! * Ela riu e se ajeitou para dar lugar a Seiya .  
  
*Boa noite * Seiya virou de lado, ficando de costas para ela.  
  
* Noite. *Usagi virou de lado também e ficou de frente para parede.  
  
Logo, ambos estavam dormindo.  
  
*************************  
  
Yaten destrancou a porta e entrou em casa, já devia ser quase quatro horas da tarde. Ele fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro cansado ; a sessão de fotos havia sido longa e muito cansativa. Ele achou que poderia ir ver se Seiya e Usagi já estavam em casa . Ele andou ate o quarto de Seiya, abriu a porta e deu uma olhada para dentro . Para sua surpresa, Seiya e Usagi estavam dormido na cama juntos, o braço de Seiya estava em cima de Usagi.  
  
Yaten balançou a cabeça e calmamente fechou a porta, um pouco preocupado. 'Lembre-se, eles são 'primos . . . somente 'primos'.' Yaten desejou que houvesse uma boa razão para que o dois estivessem dormindo na mesma cama.  
  
***********************  
  
Yaten entrou na cozinha e pegou um copo de água e parou perto da mesa, pensando. 'Quanto tempo vai levar ate que essa moça recupere a memória? E quando isso acontecer, será que ela vai querer nos processar ? Bem, provavelmente ela não vai se lembrar que fomos nos que a atingimos. . . Mas, eu espero que ela não fique brava conosco quando descobrir. Ela e Seiya parece se dar bem, isso e bom, eu acho.'  
  
* Olá Yaten. * Yaten ouviu a voz baixa de Taiki atras de si, ele se assustou e deixou cair o copo de água que estava segurando.  
  
* Taiki! Não me assuste desse modo! * Yaten disse.  
  
* Gomen, * Taiki disse tentado parecer serio, mas seus olhos deixavam transparecer o riso.  
  
* Taiki? * Yaten perguntou, enquanto pensava em limpar a bagunça que fizera.  
  
*Hai? * Taiki foi ajuda-lo .  
  
* Eu estava apenas pensando. * Ele disse . * Seiya e Usagi são 'primos', certo ? Então, tudo bem se eles agirem de modo diferente, certo? * Yaten pegou um pedaço de papel-toalha e foi limpar a água que havia derrubado.  
  
*O que você quer dizer com isso ? * Taiki estava recolhendo alguns pedaços de vidro quebrado.  
  
* Bem, eles estão dormindo juntos . . . * Yaten olhou para Taiki.  
  
* Como ? * Os olhos do Taiki estavam abertos de espanto.  
  
* Parece totalmente inocente . . .Quer dizer. Só há uma cama naquele quarto. *  
  
* Então. . .você acha que e inocente, certo? * Taiki olhou para Yaten. "Eu acho que Usagi parece ser bem ingênua .*  
  
* Vá e olhe você mesmo . . . * Yaten jogou as toalhas de papel no lixo.  
  
* Talvez eu vá mesmo. * Taiki saiu da cozinha, enquanto Yaten terminava de limpar a bagunça que tinha feito. Yaten começou a recolher alguns pedaços de vidro que ainda estavam no chão e se cortou.  
  
* Itai! * Ele tinha furado seu dedo e o segurava perto do peito, como se isso fosse fazer com que a dor sumisse.  
  
* Isto parece bem inocente pra mim .* Taiki voltou para cozinha e então viu Yaten. * Você esta bem? * Ele se ajoelhou próximo a Yaten .  
  
* Estou bem, eu fiz um pequeno corte, só isso. * Yaten olhou seu dedo.  
  
* Deixe-me ver . * Taiki pegou a mão de Yaten gentilmente, e olhou atentamente o corte no dedo.  
  
Yaten sentiu algo estranho com isso, e de repente sentiu que corava.  
  
* Eu acho que há ainda um pequeno pedaço de vidro em seu dedo. * Taiki gentilmente espremeu o dedo de Yaten .  
  
* Isso dói, Taiki! * Ele gritou e puxou a mão .  
  
* Yaten, vou pegar uma pinça e ai poderei tirar o vidro . . . * Taiki levantou e desapareceu dentro do banheiro. Yaten esperou um pouco, levantou do chão e sentou em uma cadeira, observando o sangue saindo do dedo.  
  
Taiki voltou para cozinha com álcool, uma atadura, pinça, e uma toalha de papel. Ele tentou pegar a mão de Yaten outra vez mas ele não deixou .  
  
* Yaten, me deixe tirar o vidro . * Taiki tentou outra vez, em vão, pegar a mão de Yaten.  
  
* Não, você fará doer de novo! * Yaten continuou se esquivando de Taiki.  
  
* Pare de agir como crianca . . . * Taiki finalmente pegou a mão de Yaten , e puxou a cadeira de Yaten mais para perto dele. * Se você não deixar que eu tire o vidro , isto pode infeccionar, e isso não seria nada bom. * Taiki tinha limpado a pinça com álcool e então limpou o sangue do dedo de Yaten com a toalha de papel. Ele então começou a trabalhar removendo a pequena peça de vidro de mão do Yaten. Yaten se sentiu corando outra vez, pôr causa da atenção de Taiki.  
  
Taiki removeu o pedaço de vidro e então passou álcool no corte. Yaten retraiu-se um pouco, mas então Taiki colocou uma atadura . * Não foi tão ruim assim , não e ? * Taiki perguntou quando soltou a mão de Yaten e olhou diretamente para os olhos cor de esmeralda.  
  
* Ainda esta doendo ! * Yaten reclamou encarando os olhos violetas de Taiki. Pôr um momento os olhares se prenderam um no outro. . .  
  
* Ola rapazes ! * a voz de Usagi repentinamente foi ouvida fora da cozinha.  
  
* U . . .U . . .Usagi! * Taiki deixou cair a pinça e sentiu que corava enquanto recolhia as coisas que tinha usado para fazer o curativo de Yaten. *Dormiu bem? * Ele rapidamente acabou de recolher os suprimentos, e rapidamente se dirigiu ao banheiro sem esperar resposta.  
  
* Sim, como foram as compras ? * Yaten querendo que o rubor do seu rosto sumisse , enquanto olhava fixamente para o dedo enfaixado.  
  
* Foi legal, Seiya e eu fomos meio que caçados por algumas mocas. * Ela riu. * Mas isto ate que foi divertimento. * Usagi não tinha percebido o que havia se passado entre o Yaten e Taiki.  
  
Yaten suspirou silenciosamente com alivio.  
  
* O que aconteceu com seu dedo? * Usagi gentilmente pegou a mão de Yaten .  
  
* Nada. * Yaten puxou a mão . * Eu apenas me cortei com um pedaço de vidro, só isso. Taiki tirou o vidro, então estou bem agora.* Ele olhou para Usagi. * Nós deveríamos arranjar uma cama para você, não e? * Ele olhou para ela, aguardando uma resposta.  
  
* Mas eu já tenho uma cama ! * Usagi disse. * É Seiya quem precisa de uma, mas eu tenho certeza que ele pode esperar! * Ela riu maldosamente. * Ele pode dormir no sofá.* Ela riu mais alto.  
  
Yaten disse. * Isso não e muito simpático da sua parte, Usagi.* Ele disse , mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso; Usagi tinha um olhar maldoso estampado no rosto . Ela ficou seria de repente e perguntou . * Yaten-kun , como foi sua sessão de fotos ? *  
  
* Foi cansativa , e surpreendente como alguns fotógrafos podem ser malucos . * Uma aura de aborrecimento parecia estar a sua volta.  
  
* Tudo bem , Yaten-kun. * Usagi sorriu, e Yaten repentinamente se sentiu melhor. * Talvez eu possa levar você para tomar sorvete ou algo assim, talvez isso faca com que você se sinta melhor? *  
  
Yaten sorriu. 'O que essa moça tem de especial? Ela faz com que eu me sinta assim confortável, isto e tão estranho.' Yaten pensou consigo mesmo. * Claro, qualquer dia desses a gente pode sair para tomar sorvete . *  
  
* Hai! * Usagi concordou. * Falando nisso, o que vamos ter no jantar? * Seu estômago roncou e Yaten riu.  
  
* Eu não sei, Taiki normalmente e quem faz a comida, e acho que ele esta . . .no banheiro. * Yaten olhou para ela . * Talvez você devesse acordar Seiya enquanto eu pergunto a Taiki o que teremos para jantar, certo? *  
  
* Certo * Usagi rapidamente voltou para o quarto que dividia com Seiya, e viu que ele continuava na cama dormindo.  
  
'Ele parece tão bonito assim adormecido....' Usagi pensou, mas tratou de tirar esse pensamento da cabeça. * Seiya! * Ela chamou. * Hora de levantar! *  
  
Seiya resmungou um pouco e então se virou , abriu os olhos, e viu Usagi de cabeça pra baixo, olhando para ele. Sua cabeça estava pendurada fora da cama, e ele parecia muito engraçado.  
  
* Bombom, por que esta de pé no teto? * Ele resmungou cansadamente.  
  
Usagi riu. * Por que assim eu posso mandar você para as estrelas, Seiya ! *  
  
* Nani? * Seiya finalmente entendeu que ele esteva de cabeça para baixo, e saiu da cama rapidamente.  
  
Usagi riu. * Você e tão engraçado quando esta com sono, Seiya. *  
  
Seiya sorriu para o anjo de cabelos dourados parado na sua frente. * Você e engraçada quando está acordada, bombom! Engraçada de se ver! * Ele riu.  
  
* Seiya! * Ela meio que gritou. * Você e tão mal! * Ela se virou e começou a sair do quarto. * E melhor você se cuidar, Seiya . . . Eu pegarei você quando menos esperar! * dizendo isso, ela piscou e então saiu do quarto.  
  
Seiya permaneceu sentado no chão e balançou a cabeça. Parecia que ele tinha que levantar logo, de qualquer modo. Enquanto levantava, ele escutou o toque do telefone, e correu ate a cozinha para atender . * Mushi mushi? *  
  
Usagi estava sentada a mesa da cozinha, escutando o lado de Seiya da conversa.  
  
* Hai, . . . sim, Eu imaginava que nos teriamos que fazer isso amanhã. * Pausa.  
  
* Sim, ....., eu tenho algumas novidades, nossa prima Usagi está vivendo conosco agora. *  
  
Pausa.  
  
* Sim, Kou Usagi. *  
  
Pausa.  
  
* Eu realmente não quero discutir o por que no momento . . . ok? *  
  
Pausa.  
  
* Claro, você provavelmente pode, amanhã. *  
  
Pausa.  
  
* Certo, falo com você amanha, Tchau * Seiya desligou o telefone e olhou para Usagi.  
  
* O que foi isso? * Usagi perguntou, fixando os olhos azuis cheios de curiosidade em Seiya .  
  
* Isso foi . . . * Seiya não encontrava palavras para explicar, se recuperou quando Usagi acertou sua cabeça . * Era nosso agente, você poderá conhece-lo amanhã. * Ele riu e então as risadas viraram pensamentos. 'Eu me pergunto se ela pode cantar?' Ele perguntou para si mesmo.  
  
* O que você esta pensando ? * Usagi notou que Seiya tinha ficado completamente calado já fazia algum tempo  
  
* Nani? * Seiya foi tirado de seus pensamentos.  
  
* Deixa pra la. * Usagi disse. * Você e um cabeça de vento.* Ela disse pra ele.  
  
* Bem, ao menos eu não sou um . . . Cabeça De Bombom. * Ele riu.  
  
* Boa. . . * Ela virou os olhos.  
  
* Sim, eu não sei de onde veio isso. * Ele sorriu enquanto se sentava ao lado dela na mesa.  
  
* Por que sou sempre eu que acabo fazendo a comida ? * Taiki e Yaten entraram na cozinha, enquanto Taiki perguntava a Yaten.  
  
* Bem, eu acho que e porque você é a pessoa mais responsável nesse punhado de inúteis ! * Yaten sentou-se a mesa e olhou novamente para o seu dedo.  
  
* Nosso agente ligou. *Seiya disse aos outros dois.  
  
* Mesmo? O que ele queria? * Yaten olhou Seiya.  
  
* Ele queria nos lembrar sobre o showde amanhã à noite, e ele disse que queria conhecer Usagi. * Ele piscou para ela, o que a fez corar.  
  
* Oh meu Deus! * Taiki deu um tapa na cabeça. * Eu esqueci totalmente sobre do show! Nós temos o ensaio amanhã, certo rapazes? * Taiki desabou em uma cadeira e deixou a cabeça tombar para tras.  
  
* E que tal se a gente pedisse comida chinesa? * Usagi perguntou de repente.  
  
* Nani? * Yaten olhou para Usagi, e Taiki segurou a parte de cima do nariz, tentando evitar uma dor de cabeça.  
  
"Bem, Eu acho que Taiki não quer cozinhar, e vocês parecem cansados.* Usagi disse calmamente.  
  
Os rapazes ficaram olhando para ela, até que finalmente, Seiya falou .* Bem,eu acho que ela e a pessoa mais esperta aqui! Sem querer ofender você, Taiki. * Seiya sorriu. * Comida chinesa parece ser uma boa idéia, isto ira poupar um pouco de trabalho para Taiki, e o descanso será bem vindo para nós também, assim poderemos poupar nossas vozes para amanhã à noite, certo? * Os rapazes concordaram.  
  
* Até la, eu estarei em meu . . . uhm. . . .nosso quarto. * Seiya levantou e foi para o quarto.  
  
Yaten foi ate o telefone para pedir a comida, e Taiki disse algo sobre terminar de ler um livro em seu quarto. Usagi decidiu ir ver o que Seiya estava fazendo, assim que ela entrou no quarto viu que ele estava sentado na cama, jogando vídeo game que estava ligado a uma TV que ficava perto da cama.  
  
* O que você esta jogando? * Usagi sentou-se perto dele.  
  
* .... Um jogo. * Era um jogo de corrida.  
  
* Posso jogar? * Ela sorriu para Seiya.  
  
* Não sei não . Provavelmente você deve ser muito ruim nisto. * Ele continuou jogar.  
  
* Bem, se você perder, deixa eu tentar, certo? * Usagi pediu a Seiya.  
  
* Claro ! * Ele sorriu; ele podia jogar por MUITO tempo ainda.  
  
*****************  
  
* Olá, Minako. * uma voz masculina disse no telefone.  
  
* Olá, Mamoru. *a voz da moça soava alegre.  
  
* Você viu Usagi ultimamente? * O homem ao telefone tinha cabelo preto curto e olhos azuis. Ele parecia preocupado.  
  
* Não, eu pensei ela ia na sua casa hoje. * A moça ao telefone tinha longos cabelos louros que desciam ate a altura da sua cintura que ela mantinha preso para cima com uma fita vermelha. Seus olhos também eram azuis.  
  
"Bem, na verdade, ela não apareceu. Eu pensei que talvez ela estivesse ocupada. *  
  
* Isso e muito estranho, Eu não sei nada sobre isso. * Minako torceu o cabo do telefone com a mão. * Você sabe onde ela pode ter ido ? *  
  
* Eu não sei. * a voz do homem soou preocupada. * Mas tenho medo que ela possa estar com problemas. *  
  
*** 


	4. Encontros

TN. Desculpe pela demora, mas estive ocupada bem vou colocar dois capitulos hoje, e nao se preocupem eu nao pretendo desistir de traduzir , na verdade tenho todos os capitulos escritos ste agora traduzidos mas ainda preciso corrigi-los. Beijos as duas pessoas que tiveram paciencia de deixar um review para mim.  
  
Capitulo 4- Encontros  
* Seiya! Me deixe jogar! * Usagi gritou enquanto tirava o controle das mãos dele.  
  
* Bombom! Eu estava quase ganhando! * Seiya tentou pegar o controle de volta de Usagi.  
  
* Você esta jogando ha muito tempo e não me deu uma chance ! * Usagi reclamou enquanto agarrava o controle que Seiya tentava tirar de suas mãos.  
  
* Vamos lá! Quando eu ganhar, você pode jogar! * Seiya puxou de novo.  
  
* Mas ate lá, o jantar já terá chegado! *  
  
* Bem, então você pode jogar depois jantar! *  
  
* Você e tão mal comigo, Seiya! * Usagi reclamou e puxou mais uma vez, e o controle veio para suas mãos, mas com isso ela caiu no chão.  
  
* Aha! * Seiya alcançou o controle antes dela, mas ela o chutou , e ele acabou no chão em cima dela.  
  
*Me de o controle! * Seiya tentou tira-lo das mãos de Usagi.  
  
* Nunca! * Usagi gritou em vitória.  
  
De repente a porta se abriu e Yaten entrou. * Desculpe? * Ele olhou para os dois no chão, lutando pelo controle do jogo. Usagi e Seiya perceberam o que estavam fazendo e coraram um pouco. Seiya saiu de cima de Usagi.  
  
* Gomem Odango. * Ele corou.  
  
* O jantar chegou ! * Yaten levantou uma sobrancelha. * Venham comer enquanto estão famintos ! * Então ele saiu e fechou a porta.  
  
* Peguei ! * Seiya rapidamente puxou o controle o colocou fora do alcance das mãos de Usagi enquanto mostrava a língua para ela. * Eu ganhei! *  
  
* Bem, você pode ter ganho ! * Ela levantou e foi ate a porta. *Mas EU vou comer a sua parte da comida! * Ela riu maldosamente e saiu correndo enquanto Seiya rapidamente desligou o jogo e correu atras dela .  
  
Usagi já estava sentada a mesa quando Seiya chegou na cozinha, ela esticou a perna para que ele tropeçasse , sorrindo diabolicamente. Yaten e Taiki , estavam de boca aberta.  
  
* Isso foi FRIO ! * Seiya riu enquanto levantava do chão e sentava a mesa.  
  
* Eu sei, mas e melhor você comer antes que sua comida fique FRIA. * Ela continuou sorrindo para Seiya.  
  
* Bombom, você não fica nem um pouco bonita quando sorri desse modo. Te devo uma. * Seiya riu , enquanto colocava um pouco de macarrão no seu prato.  
  
* Mas eu sou bonita, não sou ? * Usagi piscou para Seiya.  
  
* Passe o arroz, por favor. * Yaten interrompeu a conversa, e Usagi e Seiya perceberam como estavam sendo infantis.  
  
* Seiya, pelo que posso ver você está gostando da estada de nossa prima Usagi , ne? * Taiki levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para Seiya.  
  
* Bem . * Seiya corou. * Eu me divirto muito com Usagi .* Ele olhou para Usagi e o rubor se intensificou em seu rosto rosto.  
  
*********************  
  
O resto do jantar foi feito em silêncio. Depois do jantar, Usagi e Seiya se retiraram para o quarto. Usagi tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, depois de tomar banho, e agora estava usando a camisola nova que tinha estrelas e luas desenhadas.  
  
Seiya estava sentado na cama, ainda jogando seu jogo de corrida. Usagi entrou no quarto, estava com uma toalha na cabeça para secar os longos cabelos.  
  
* Eu não sei como eu vou conseguir seca-los. * Ela disse e sentou-se na mesinha ao lado da cama.  
  
* Normalmente eu uso um secador de cabelos. * Seiya disse e então ouviu um barulho quando bateu o carro no jogo.  
  
* Eu acho que poderia usa-lo também * Usagi sentiu preguiçosa. Ao invés disso, ela sentou na cama enquanto olhava Seiya jogando, e começou a pentear seu cabelo, era tão longo que quase tocava o lençol .  
  
* Nossa , cara! * Seiya jogou o controle . * Estou cansado de jogar esse estúpido jogo. * Ele disse enquanto desligava o jogo e a TV.  
  
* E então, qual é o arranjo para dormirmos esta noite, Seiya? * Usagi levantou e saltou sobre a cama.  
  
* Que tal você dormir no sofá e eu na cama, já que você dormiu nela a noite passada. *  
  
* Ah, eu não quero dormir no sofá ! * Usagi murmurou.  
  
* Bom, então durma no chão , porque eu vou dormir na cama esta noite ! * Seiya olhou para ela as mãos na cintura .  
  
Usagi murmurou um pequeno protesto, e então olhou para Seiya. * Certo, eu durmo no chão. * Ela pegou todas as cobertas da cama e as colocou no chão, enquanto ria maldosamente .  
  
* Bombom ! * Seiya gritou.  
  
* Eu vou dormir no chão, por isso vou ficar com todas as cobertas, você pode arrumar mais alguns. * Ela mostrou a língua para Seiya e então continuou a arrumar uma cama para ela no chão.  
  
* Tudo bem, vou pegar algumas cobertas com Taiki e Yaten. * Seiya marchou para fora do quarto e se dirigiu ao quarto de Taiki e Yaten. Ele bateu três vezes, e então ouviu a voz de Taiki.  
  
* Pode entrar ! *  
  
Seiya entrou no quarto de Yaten e Taiki. Seu quarto era menor, mas ele não se importava , afinal os dois tinham que dividi-lo. Tinha duas camas no centro do quarto, e varias estantes nas paredes. Uma pequena mesa com várias peças de equipamento de câmera , e Yaten estava sentando na cama com uma câmera perto dele. Taiki estava sentando na cama escrevendo em um pequeno livro azul.  
  
* Eu preciso de algumas cobertas! * Seiya resmungou.  
  
* Não tem algumas no armário? * Yaten não tirou os olhos da câmera.  
  
* Não . . . Eu já olhei lá na noite passada ! * Seiya resmungou  
  
* Oh, pare de choramingar, Seiya. * Taiki parou de escrever no livro e olhou para ele. * Tem um cobertor ali no canto. * Taiki apontou o cobertor.  
  
* Arigato, Taiki. *Seiya andou ate lá e pegou o cobertor, e então se dirigiu para porta, mas foi parado por Taiki.  
  
* Seiya? *  
  
Seiya parou e se virou para ele.  
  
* Cuidado com que você diz para ela, ok? * Taiki olhou para ele por cima dos óculos .  
  
* Não se preocupe Taiki, Eu respondo o que ela pergunta e normalmente não falo muito. * Seiya piscou. * Você pode contar comigo, ok?*  
  
* Ok, eu confio em você. Mas tem que agir como primo dela, ok ? * Foi o último conselho de Taiki enquanto Seiya saia do quarto.  
  
'Agir como primo? O que isso quer dizer? Eu só brinco com ela, como uma família deve agir? Sim, ela é bonita mas..... mas eu não poderia me esquecer do nosso disfarce.. . . ate parece que ele não confia em mim ' Seiya pensou enquanto voltava para seu quarto.  
  
Quando ele entrou no quarto, ele viu Usagi deitada no chão, parecendo completamente confortável com seus cobertores e travesseiro.  
  
Seiya olhou e foi para a cama, tomando cuidado ao passar por cima de Usagi .  
  
* Boa Noite ,Seiya . . . * Usagi respondeu sonolenta e virou de frente para a cama.  
  
* Boa noite, bombom .* Seiya se cobriu com seu único cobertor e desligou o abajur que ficava na mesa perto da cama, mergulhando o quarto na escuridão. Seiya não estava com sono, ele apenas deitou na cama e se ajeitou, quando ele escutou Usagi começa roncar gentilmente. Ele se virou e olhou Usagi, ela não parecia menos graciosa no chão.  
  
Ele sorriu consigo mesmo. ' No que será que nós estávamos pensando ? Engana- la não parece ser a coisa certa a fazer. Não consigo acreditar que tenho que mentir para este anjo.' Seiya suspirou e se virou. Ele ia continuar com aquela farsa apenas pelo bem de seus irmãos, e para sua missão.  
  
******************  
  
* Mushi Mushi? * Uma voz atendeu o telefone.  
  
* Olá, Senhora Tsukino? * a voz de Minako perguntou.  
  
* Como vai, Minako? *a mãe de Usagi sorriu ao responder.  
  
* Estou bem, eu só queria saber uma coisa ! * Minako nervosamente torceu a corda do telefone.  
  
* O que é , querida? * A senhora Tsukino tinha acabado de fazer o jantar.  
  
* Eu só queria saber se a senhora viu Usagi . *  
  
* O que quer dizer com isso, Minako? Eu pensei que ela estava na sua casa . * A senhora Tsukino pareceu ficar preocupada.  
  
* Bem, para falar a verdade, ela não chegou aqui . * Minako contou nervosa.  
  
* Nani? * A senhora. Tsukino deixou cair o telefone, esteva chocada. Ela lentamente recuperou a calma e pegou o telefone. * Você já tentou ligar para outras garotas ? * Horríveis imagens da filha seqüestrada tomaram sua mente.  
  
* Hai , Ami não a viu desde que ela saiu da biblioteca. * Minako sentiu uma lágrima correr por seu rosto.  
  
* Eu vou contar a Kenji e então iremos ate a delegacia agora mesmo, certo Minako? * A senhora. Tsukino ainda estava em choque.  
  
* Arigato, espero que a gente a encontre logo. * Minako limpou a lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha.  
  
* Eu falarei com você assim que tiver novidades, Minako. Tchau . * A senhora. Tsukino colocou o telefone no gancho. * Meu bebê . . . * Ela caiu de joelhos, com a mão sobre a boca.  
  
*********************  
  
Usagi acordou de repente. Ela tinha tido um pesadelo sobre ser atropelada por um carro. Ela ainda tremia, se virou e olhou para Seiya. Ele estava deitado na cama, dormindo, mas ele tremia. Usagi sentiu remorso quando percebeu que ele estava com apenas um cobertor e ela três. Ela pegou um deles, levantou e cobriu Seiya cuidadosamente.  
  
Seiya se virou no sono e resmungou alguma coisa. Usagi se abaixou e deu um beijo na testa dele. * Durma bem, primo. * Ela sussurrou para a figura, adormecida e então, voltou a deitar no chão e adormeceu rapidamente.  
************************  
  
* Seiya, Usagi! Vocês não podem dormir o dia todo! * Yaten gritou na porta. Era estranho para ele acordar os outros; normalmente era o ultimo a acordar .  
  
* Estou acordado, Yaten! * Seiya pegou a coisa que estava mais perto dele e atirou em direção a porta. Por sorte, era apenas o travesseiro de Usagi, mas Seiya o agarrou e puxou, e a cabeça dela bateu no chão.  
  
* Itai, Seiya . . . * Usagi começou a choramingar.  
  
* Gomen Bombom. * Seiya resmungou enquanto colocava as pernas para fora da cama, atingindo-a no rosto.  
  
* Seiya! * Ela gritou quando o pé dele a atingiu.  
  
Seiya rapidamente saiu da cama, ajoelhando e puxando Usagi para que ela sentasse . * Gomenasai, Usagi! * Ele a abraçou e ela começou chorar, ele a tinha acertado forte no nariz.  
  
* Acho que meu nariz vai sangrar ! * Usagi choramingou enquanto Seiya continuava abraçando ela.  
  
* Eu disse que sinto muito, Usagi.* Ele a abraçou forte por um tempo e depois se afastou um pouco. *Venha, vamos ver se há alguma coisa para comer, certo ? * Ele ajudou Usagi a levantar.  
  
* Ok . * Usagi ainda esfregando seu nariz.  
  
Os dois entrara na cozinha, Seiya com o braço por cima de ombro de Usagi que ainda estava com a mão no nariz.  
  
* O que aconteceu, Usagi? * Yaten desviou os olhos da torrada .  
  
* Seiya acertou meu rosto com o pé quando levantou da cama . * Usagi disse, enquanto sentava em uma cadeira e Seiya se sentou ao seu lado.  
  
* Eu disse gomen . . . * Seiya disse  
  
Taiki se virou do fogão. * Você vão ter que comer o café da manhã rapidamente, não podemos nos atrasar hoje. * Taiki serviu ovos mexidos, e logo todos estavam comendo.  
  
******************  
  
Usagi entrou no quarto e escolheu uma camiseta vermelha e jeans. Ela levou suas roupas para o banheiro, soltou o cabelo da trança que tinha feito para dormir e, voltou a prende-lo da mesma forma de sempre. Ela rapidamente escovou os dentes e então voltou para a cozinha para esperar pelos outros que tinham ido se trocar. Quando todos ficaram prontos, o quatro "Kou's" colocaram seus óculos escuros e saíram para pegar o carro.  
  
O transito estava relativamente calmo, Usagi fez algumas perguntas sobre os "Three Lights" e Seiya brincou dizendo que eles agora deveriam ser "Os Quatro Lights" e Taiki deu a ele um olhar de aviso.  
  
* Nós estamos promovendo nosso álbum mais recente que inclue a musica 'Nagareboshi He.' * Yaten explicou.  
  
Usagi balançou a cabeça, não se lembrava se já tinha escutado aquela canção antes, mas ela tinha certeza que logo a ouviria.  
  
Quando eles chegaram ao escritório de seu agente, eles do carro e entraram no prédio . Usagi ficou surpresa ao conhecer seu agente. Seu nome era Takashi, e ele era um homem de meia idade, cabelo castanho escuro que estava começando a cair. Ele era baixo e gordo, e usava vários anéis de ouro nos dedos gordos.  
  
* Você deve ser Kou Usagi! * Takashi disse a Usagi , enquanto ela entrava na sala com os Three Lights.  
  
* Hai. * Usagi sorriu quando ele pegou sua mão e balançou forte.  
  
* Takashi desu. Isto deve estar sendo muito emocionante, ter primos famosos poder viver com eles, ne? *  
  
* Na verdade, Usagi acabou de chegar ao Japão. * Taiki sorriu. * Ela ainda precisa se acostumar com a nossa popularidade . *  
  
* Então, Bem Vinda, Bem Vinda! Você fala Japonês muito bem. * Ele ainda estava balançando sua mão, e Usagi ficou um pouco nervosa.  
  
* Usagi, deixe-me mostrar a vista daqui ! *Seiya agarrou Usagi pelos ombros e a levou ate a janela.  
  
* E, realmente uma bela vista ! * Usagi então moveu os lábios dizendo 'arigato' a Seiya, ela esteva feliz por ele te-la salvado da garra de Takashi.  
  
* Então . . . você está pronta para ir ao seu primeiro show dos 'Trhee Lights' ? * O agente perguntou sorrindo.  
  
* Eu acho que sim, só espero que eles cantem tão bem quanto falam. * Usagi sorriu.  
  
* Ela não e uma graça, hein Yaten? * Takashi cutucou Yaten que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Era obvio que Yaten não gostava desse homem.  
  
* Adorável, adorável . * Takashi sorriu. * Ei, Taiki, sabe quem eu vou conhecer hoje? * Ele sorriu enquanto se inclinava sobre a mesa.  
  
* Quem ? * Taiki sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que estavam perto da mesa de Takashi.  
  
* Kaiou Michiru, não e maravilhoso ? * Sua voz se elevou no final da frase.  
  
* Michiru? * Usagi perguntou.  
  
Seiya olhou surpreso para Usagi. * Você a conhece? * Seiya perguntou.  
  
Usagi olhou para o nada por um momento, e então negou com um gesto de cabeça. * Eu acho que não, mas esse nome parece conhecido. Eu devo te-lo escutado antes .*  
  
Os Three Lights deram um suspiro, coletivo e silencioso, de alívio. Pode ser que Usagi tivesse sido um grande fã dela no passado e então se lembrou.  
  
* Bem, de qualquer modo Taiki, nós estamos pensando em marcar um show em conjunto com vocês e ela, parece divertido não é mesmo ? * Ele ginchou.  
  
* Sim , tenho certeza que seria muito divertido. * Seiya sorriu. Kaiou Michiru era muito bonita, pelo menos ele ouvira dizer que sim, e seria uma boa chance de saber se aquilo era verdade.  
  
* Se ela concordar, eu ficaria feliz em estar em tão boa companhia. * Taiki sorriu.  
  
* Bom, por que vocês rapazes . . . e garota, não vão ate o teatro para praticar para o show de hoje à noite? *Takashi sorriu.  
  
* Hai, nós veremos mais tarde. *Os três rapazes e Usagi deixaram a sala e se dirigiram ao elevador. Quando o elevador se abriu revelou Kaiou Michiru e Ten'oh Haruka. Michiru tinha cabelos azuis que chegavam a tocar seus ombros e era muito bonita. Haruka por outro lado, parecia um homem, com seu cabelo loiro curto, todos tinham essa impressão quando a viam pela primeira vez.  
  
* Michiru . . . você sentiu isso? * Haruka perguntou quando elas saíram do elevador.  
  
* Hmm, sim, que sensação estranha ! * Michiru esfregou os braços. * Gostaria de saber o por que . *  
  
Haruka a apressou. * Vamos, vamos logo para aquele encontro, eu quero sair logo daqui. *  
  
* Ok, Haruka, não precisa se descabelar. * Michiru riu pelo que acabara de dizer. Haruka balancou a cabeça. As duas bateram na porta de Takashi. 


	5. O Show

TN- Espero que gostem, vou tentar não demorar tanto para colocar os próximos capítulos.  
  
Capitulo 5 - O show  
  
* Uau, * Usagi rodou com os braços abertos. * Que teatro grande! * Ela nunca tinha estado em um teatro desse tamanho vazio.  
  
* Ele parece menor quando esta cheio de gente ! * Seiya piscou.  
  
* Usagi, nós temos que ensaiar, por que você não senta na primeira fila e depois nos diz se somos bons ou não? * Taiki sorriu para Usagi, os olhos violetas brilhando.  
  
* Claro ! * Usagi desceu, se sentou na cadeira central e gritou. * E ai, esse show vai começar ou não? Sua FÃ está esperando! * Ela sorriu e fingiu balançar uma bandeira imaginária.  
  
Os rapazes riram , decidindo não usar os microfones porque não queriam testar o som no momento. Yaten foi ate a mesa de som e apertou alguns botões.  
  
* Nós temos cinco segundos! *Yaten gritou e correu para seu lugar. Em cinco segundos, a música começou a tocar.  
  
Os três ficaram lá, esperando a musica começar. Quando isso aconteceu eles começaram a cantar. Suas vozes se uniam perfeitamente, e Usagi sentiu um calafrio ao ouvi-los. Usagi começou a suar frio. Ela fechou os olhos, e parecia ver as notas que os rapazes estavam cantando na frente de seus olhos. Usagi começou a sentir um calor dentro do peito, seu coração se encheu de uma sensação quente e confusa. Usagi relaxou no assento. Ela abriu os olhos ao ouvir o solo de Seiya. Ele olhava direitamente para ela enquanto cantava; Usagi não conseguiu desviar o olhar daqueles olhos azuis. Eles pareciam chamar por ela; essa emoção parecia fluir entre eles.  
  
'O que feriu você, Seiya?' Usagi pensava, sentindo os olhos de Seiya queimando dentro ela.  
  
Seiya terminou a canção com os outros, pareceu que sua voz partiu algo no fundo da alma de Usagi. Alguma coisa estava chorando para ela não lembrar, ele estava chorando para ela não lembrar. 'O que aconteceu para que eu quisesse esquecer?' Usagi continuou sentada, pensando, quando a musica terminou os rapazes gritaram.  
  
* E então, o que você achou, Bombom? * Seiya gritou para Usagi, que estava sentada na platéia olhando fixamente para eles.  
  
* Usagi? * Yaten chamou, preocupado por ela parecer tão desligada de repente.  
  
* Usagi? * Seiya saiu de sua posição no centro do palco em um salto e foi até ela. * Usagi? * Ele parou na frente dela e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, encarou os olhos dela que pareciam estar distantes. * Usagi? * ele a sacudiu gentilmente, e observou os olhos dela entrarem e foco e olharem para ele.  
  
De repente, lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dela. * Seiya . . . * Ela começou chorar.  
  
* Usagi? O que aconteceu? Eu aborreci você? * Ele tentava entender por que ela estava chorando apenas por escutar uma musica.  
  
* Por Que você esta tão triste? *Ela calmamente perguntou. * Sua alma . . . dói tanto, por que? *  
  
* Como . . . como você sabe? * as mãos de Seiya não tinham deixadas seus ombros.  
  
* Sua voz enquanto cantava............, ah Seiya, por favor não sofra desse modo ! * Usagi jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Seiya e lhe abraçou apertado, ainda chorando.  
  
* Seiya? O que aconteceu? * Taiki também saltou do palco e caminhou ate a garota que continuava chorando.  
  
* Ela . . .ela achou maravilhoso. * Seiya mentiu e olhou para Taiki.  
  
* Eu sei que nós fazemos as garotas gritarem, mas chorar? isso e novidade .* Yaten riu ainda no palco.  
  
* Por Favor, me perdoem por isto ! * Usagi sussurrou no ouvido de Seiya. * Nós podemos falar sobre isto mais tarde. * Então ela o libertou de seus braços e limpou as lagrimas.  
  
* Vocês são tão bons que me fizeram chorar. Eu sei, parece realmente tolo, Sinto Muito. Eu apenas me senti muito emocionada com sua musica. * Ela fungou. * Seu show vai ser um sucesso se continuarem assim! *  
  
Isto fez com que Yaten e Taiki não conseguissem parar de rir, mas Seiya apenas sorriu. 'Como ela pode saber?' Seiya pensou consigo mesmo.  
  
**********************  
  
Usagi ficou nos bastidores durante o show, e pode ver como era trabalhoso um show do Three Lights. Na realidade ela quis ficar nos bastidores por que não ia agüentar ouvir Seiya cantar daquela maneira outra vez. Ela estremeceu quando o publico explodiu em gritos e aplausos.  
  
* Arigato minna! * Seiya gritou no microfone. * Aqui termina nosso show, espero que vocês tenham gostado! *  
  
* Nós esperamos vê-los outra vez! * Taiki disse no microfone e Usagi pode ouvir as garotas gritando. * Eu amo você, Taiki! *  
  
* Venham nos ver no próximo show, ok? * Yaten disse em seu microfone e piscou, fazendo vários das garotas suspirarem. Seiya, Taiki e Yaten então pegaram cada um uma rosa e a jogaram para a platéia. As moças gritaram lutando entre si para pegar as rosas dos ídolos.  
  
Seiya, Taiki e Yaten saíram do palco e se dirigiram para o camarim, onde uma certa garota loira estava esperando por eles.  
  
* Bom trabalho, rapazes! * Usagi abraçou cada um deles .  
  
* Mal posso esperar para chegar em casa . . . * Yaten se jogou em uma cadeira. * Minha cama está chamando por mim. Você não fica bonito se tiver que dormir tarde todas as noites . *  
  
Usagi riu.  
  
* Assistir vocês, é maravilhoso. Ainda que eu tenha ficado nos bastidores, foi um muito divertido. * Usagi gritou.  
  
* Nós temos que sair antes de 20 minutos, senão a porta vai ficar bloqueada pelas fãs. * Taiki explicou enquanto pegava um copo de água que estava em cima da mesa.  
  
* Estou pronta para ir, quando vocês estiverem. * Usagi sorriu.  
  
"Eu não sei onde você consegue tanta energia, mas se você contar, eu provavelmente serei tão feliz como você . * Yaten disse rindo enquanto se levantava.  
  
* Eu também gostaria de saber disso ! * Taiki sorriu e então olhou para Seiya, que estava sentando em uma cadeira olhando fixamente para uma foto. * Seiya? Terra chamando Seiya, você esta me ouvindo? *  
  
Seiya balançou a cabeça e então olhou para Taiki. * Gomen . . . Eu sempre fico fora de mim depois de um show. Vamos para casa, ne? *  
  
Os dois concordaram e partiram, a viagem ate a casa foi calma, e quando chegaram, todos foram direto para seus quartos.  
  
Usagi e Seiya entraram no quarto, e Usagi sentou-se na cama, e indicou a Seiya para fazer o mesmo. Seiya sentou , ele soube que agora ele teria explicar algumas coisas para ela.  
  
* Então . . . * Usagi pegou a ponta do cabelo.  
  
* Então . . . *Seiya se encostou contra a parede e fechou os olhos.  
  
* Seiya? Por que você esta triste? * Usagi olhou para Seiya, e ele disse.  
  
* Eu não estou triste, Usagi, você não deve ter me entendido direito. * Seiya tinha pensado em uma mentira durante o show, e no percurso ate a casa também.  
  
* Mas, sua musica . . . isto e, para mim pareceu que você tinha uma . . . mensagem que estava tentando passar! Eu senti aqui, Seiya. * Usagi olhou para Seiya com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
Seiya abriu os olhos e encarou Usagi, aqueles carinhosos olhos azuis. Eles estavam tristes, tristes por ele. * Por que você se importa, Bombom? Quer dizer, sem querer parecer rude ou algo assim. *  
  
* Seiya, eu me importo porque posso ver como isso esta machucando você, e eu não quero que você se sinta assim . . .Eu . . .Eu realmente me importo com você, Seiya.*  
  
De repente Seiya sentiu como se levasse um soco no estômago, um monte de emoções pareciam se agitar dentro dele. ' Ela se importa? Qual foi a última pessoa que realmente se importou com você, Seiya? Ninguém se importava com Seiya . . . sempre foi assim, por que será que ela disse isso? '  
  
* Você . . . se importa ? Por que você importa comigo? * Seiya levantou da cama e encarou Usagi.  
  
Usagi parecia confusa. * Por que eu não me importaria com você, Seiya? Quer dizer, você representa tanto para mim, você é tão bom para mim, você e . . . minha única família. * Usagi tinha começado a chorar de novo.  
  
Seiya puxou Usagi para um abraço e ela soluçou contra o peito dele. * Gomen, Bombom , eu . . . eu só , Eu não sei.* Ele a abraçou mais forte, tentando ignorar a lagrima que escapou de seus olhos.  
  
'Usagi . . . você representa tanto pra mim . . . Eu queria . . . Eu só queria não ter mentir para você.' Ele pensou e a abraçou mais forte.  
  
***********Na Manha Seguinte**************  
  
Yaten enrolou a toalha no cabelo e pensou alegre. 'Um banho por dia, mantém a tristeza longe.' Ele pensava consigo mesmo enquanto limpava o espelho do banheiro que tinha ficado embaçado . Ele escovou os dentes e então saiu do banheiro, com a toalha enrolada no pescoço e assobiando um canção alegre. Ele entrou no quarto e se vestiu, então se dirigiu para a cozinha e viu Taiki sentando na cadeira, com a cabeça em cima da mesa.  
  
* Taiki? * Yaten entrou lentamente, mas não teve nenhuma resposta dele. * Taiki! * Yaten puxou a cadeira para mais perto dele. Ele bateu gentilmente no ombro dele. * Taiki? * Sua voz estava cheia de preocupação.  
  
* Eu estou bem . . . * a voz calma de Taiki pareceu vibrar no ar.  
  
* Oh . . . * Yaten deu um suspiro de alívio. * Eu pensei você esteva morto ou algo parecido. *  
  
* Não, eu apenas fiquei sem ar por um momento, e tive que me sentar um pouco. * Taiki levantou a cabeça e olhou para Yaten.  
  
* Eu sei . . . ajustes são difíceis, mas logo tudo vai melhorar. * Yaten colocou a mão gentilmente no braço de Taiki. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento, os olhos violetas de Taiki mostravam dor, e Yaten sentiu pena dele. Yaten levantou e sorriu, estendeu a mão para Taiki. * Eu ajudo você a fazer o café da manhã, se você quiser.*  
  
* Arigato. *Taiki pegou mão de Yaten e levantou, segurou a mão do rapaz de cabelos prateados por um momento e depois a soltou.  
  
Yaten abriu um sorriso. * Este e o Taiki que eu conheço. * Ele se dirigiu a geladeira para pegar os ovos , e eles começaram a fazer o café da manhã .  
  
*********************  
  
Seiya acordou na manhã seguinte, com um suspiro. Ele olhou para abaixo e viu que Usagi estava deitada com a cabeça em seu peito. O rosto de Seiya se tornou vermelho quando ele percebeu que a bela moça que ele chamava de ' prima ' tinha dormido com ele a noite inteira. 'Não desse modo!' a mente de Seiya gritou. 'Não aconteceu nada!' Ele tentou fazer o rubor desaparecer, enquanto tentava deslizar lentamente a cabeça de Usagi de cima dele . Tinha acabado de deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro, quando viu os brilhantes olhos azuis se abrirem lentamente.  
  
* Seiya? * Ela chamou calmamente e o rosto de Seiya ficou corado outra vez.  
  
* Ohayo, Usagi-chan. * Ele corou, rapidamente saiu da cama e correu ate porta. * Vou tomar banho, ate ! * Ele saiu pela porta e Usagi balançou a cabeça confusa.  
  
'Foi por pouco.' Seiya pensou consigo mesmo enquanto corria ate o banheiro para tomar banho.  
  
* Huh? * Usagi disse em voz alta. Ela cocou a cabeça e então deu de ombros . 'Ele É estranho .' Ela sorriu e se levantou. Usagi balançou a cabeça e olhou seu reflexão no espelho. Ela olhou seu cabelo despenteado e suspirou , ela soltou seu cabelo como costumava fazer . Pegou uma escova e a correu pelo cabelo, e rapidamente refez o penteado de sempre. Ela pegou uma camisa laranja e jeans , depois de se vestir deixou o quarto, e foi em direção a cozinha.  
  
Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando sentiu o cheiro familiar. * Panquecas! * Ela gritou enquanto entrava alegremente na cozinha. * Eu vou comer as primeiras, Shingo! * Ela gritou enquanto aterrissava na cadeira da cozinha.  
  
Taiki se virou do fogão. * Quem É Shingo, Usagi? *  
  
* Shingo? * Ela tinha um olhar confuso estampado em seu rosto.  
  
* Sim, você disse 'Shingo'. * Yaten colocou um prato cheio de panquecas na mesa .  
  
* Oh, eu disse ? * Usagi balançou a cabeça. * O nome parece familiar, mas eu não sei quem e. * Ela sorriu. * Oh bem, isso não tem importância, ne? *  
  
Taiki e Yaten suspirara aliviados.  
  
* Onde esta a calda? * Usagi colocou cinco panquecas em seu prato.  
  
* Usagi! * Yaten ralhou. * Você vai comer toda a comida da casa! * Ele levantou a espátula e a balançou no ar em sinal de aviso.  
  
* Gomen . . . * Usagi corou e devolveu três panquecas. * Deve ser um velho habito! *  
  
*E verdade, Bombom nunca para de comer. * Uma voz profunda ecoou atras de Usagi e ela se virou para ver Seiya apoiado no batente da porta vestindo camiseta e jeans.  
  
Usagi respondeu mostrando a língua para ele e se virando de volta para mesa, apesar de perceber como ele parecia bonito vestido desse modo. . .  
  
Seiya sorriu, entrou na cozinha sentou no lugar de sempre. * Você só ficou brava porque e verdade . * Ele riu.  
  
* Seiya, só porque não respondi seu comentário infantil, não quer dizer que ele seja verdadeiro! *  
  
Yaten riu. * Usagi 1, Seiya 0! *  
  
Usagi riu e novamente mostrou a língua para Seiya .  
  
"Desde quando você esta do lado dela, Yaten? * Seiya perguntou enquanto acertava o braço dele com um soco de brincadeira.  
  
* Eu não estou do lado de ninguém, eu acho que sou apenas um bom juiz ! * Yaten respondeu sorrindo.  
  
Usagi colocou um pedaço de panqueca na boca, mastigou e engoliu. * Então . . . pessoal, o que há na agenda hoje? *  
  
* Nós temos que comprar uma cama para você. * Yaten colocou um pouco de calda em cima das suas panquecas.  
  
Usagi riu e levantou os braços colocando-os atrás da cabeça. * Hai . . . Eu acho que temos mesmo, não e ? *  
  
Seiya tentou não olhar, mas seu rosto se encheu de culpa. Ele tossiu e tentou mudar de assunto. * Você soube algo sobre Kaiou Michiru, Taiki? *  
  
* Não, ainda não. * Taiki sentou-se com seu prato de panquecas. * Mas nós vamos sair para fazer compras em aproximadamente uma hora, ok? *  
  
Todos na mesa concordaram e terminaram de comer o café da manhã.  
  
*** 


	6. Perguntas

capitulo 6 - PERGUNTAS  
  
Ikuko permanecia sentada a mesa, ainda em choque.  
  
Kenji (seu marido) caminhou ate ela e colocou as mãos gentilmente em seus ombros . * Você devia descansar um pouco . . . *  
  
* Eu não consigo, Kenji, quando me lembro que Usagi não esta aqui, não vou conseguir enquanto não souber onde ela esta ! * Ela estava com olheiras escuras , e parecia muito preocupada.  
  
* Bem, Minako disse que traria as garotas aqui para que a policia possa entrevista-las também. * Ele suspirou, também estava preocupado com sua garotinha. * Tudo vai ficar bem, eu posso sentir dentro do meu coração. *  
  
* Ohayo, Oka-san! Cadê o café da manhã? * Um menino desceu a escada, esperando que a mãe já tivesse preparado o café da manhã .  
  
* Usagi ainda não voltou. * Kenji suspirou e foi pegar outra xícara de café.  
  
* Nani? Por que ela tem que ir para casa das amigas tantas vezes? Vocês nunca me deixam . . . * Ele começou.  
  
* Shingo! * Kenji se virou. Shingo tinha um olhar surpreso em seu rosto.  
  
Seu pai suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. * Sua irmã esta desaparecida, Shingo. Ela não chegou na casa da amiga. *  
  
* Bem, se você me perguntar, você deveria procurar Mamoru. Ele parece suspeito para mim, e nunca se sabe o que meninos mais velhos podem fazer às garotas mais jovens . . . * Ele começou a repetir o que tinha ouvido em um noticiário .  
  
* Shingo! * Sua mãe o reprimiu duramente. Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Ela não queria que seus medos sobre o que poderia ter acontecido a Usagi fosse confirmado pelo que o filho dizia.  
  
Shingo baixou os olhos. * . . . Gomen, Oka-san. * Ele olhou para o chão e então levantou os olhos para os pais. * Eu tenho que ir para escola hoje? * Podia se ver um pouco de tristeza na expressão apática de Shingo.  
  
* Não, Shingo, você pode voltar para seu quarto, a polícia vai chegar logo, eles podem querer falar com você também. * Ikuko colocou a mão sobre os olhos e Kenji colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.  
  
**********************  
  
* Seiya-san, como você consegue ignora-las? * Usagi sussurrou para Seiya enquanto eles andavam pela loja de moveis, todas mulheres paravam para olhar os famosos 'Three Lights'.  
  
* Eu tento parecer educado e fingir que não percebo. * Seiya sorriu e tirou seus óculos escuros.  
  
* Bem, as camas estão deste lado . . . * Yaten apontou para uma placa e lançou um olhar estranho para uma mulher que estava olhando para eles perto das mesas de jantar.  
  
De repente, do nada, uma vendedora apareceu. * Ohayo! Será que eu posso ajudar vocês de alguma forma ? *  
  
* Hai. * Taiki tirou seus óculos escuros, dando um olhar intimidador para a mulher. * Nós gostaríamos de olhar as camas, uma cama de casal. *  
  
* Hai, nós temos as melhores marcas, por aqui, senhores. * Ela se virou e caminhou em direção as camas.  
  
Finalmente, depois de muito testar as camas que haviam lá, todos concordaram em uma cama cereja para Usagi. Taiki pagou e então pediu que a entregassem em sua casa na manha seguinte.  
  
Quando eles chegaram em casa, Yaten suspirou e sentou-se no sofá. * Você viu como aquela mulher estava olhando para você, Taiki? Isto e nojento. *  
  
* Pelo menos ela não perguntou meu nome, e me tratou como um cliente normal. * Taiki caiu pesadamente, próximo a Yaten, no sofá.  
  
* Mal posso esperar por minha nova cama! * Usagi sorriu para Taiki. * Arigato Taiki-san. * Usagi sorriu novamente.  
  
* Tudo para minha prima. * Taiki sorriu, não entendia como tinha mergulhado naquele teatro de 'primo', agora ele não precisava mais fingir .  
  
Seiya se espreguiçou. * Bem, o dia está só começando, eu vou sair. * ele sorriu e olhou para Usagi. * Bombom, vamos pintar a cidade de vermelho, ok? *  
  
* Hai, Seiya! * Usagi sorriu e foi em direção a porta com Seiya.  
  
* Tenham cuidado! * Taiki disse depois que eles fecharam a porta.  
  
Yaten suspirou e se encontrou no sofá. * Você não acha que alguém vai procurar por ela, não e? *  
  
* Eu não sei, não sei mesmo. * Taiki suspirou. * Eu queria que isso fosse mais fácil, Eu realmente não gosto de mentir para ela. Tem algo nela . . . você sabe? Alguma coisa pura e boa. *  
  
* Sim, eu sei o que você esta falando. * Yaten suspirou. * Ela tem uma inocência e gentileza. Ela me lembra alguém. *  
  
* Não a coloque nisso, por favor. * Taiki balançou a cabeça.  
  
* Eu sinto muito, mas toda moça faz com que eu me lembre dela. * Yaten suspirou. * Bem, pelo menos todas as mocas que eu gosto , não consigo evitar a comparação ! *  
  
* Você acha que ela sabe que nós estamos aqui? * Taiki tinha um ar pensativo no rosto.  
  
* Tenho certeza que ela sabe, mas talvez não saiba como nos contatar. * Yaten suspirou. * Ela saberá quando chegar a hora de se aproximar de nos. *  
  
* Eu estou preocupado com Seiya. Ele gosta tanto de cantar e parece ter se apegado ao Japão. * Ele suspirou. * Eu estou começando a achar que ele está começando a se apegar demais a Usagi. *  
  
* Bem, ele nunca contaria nada a ninguém, sabe? Ele gosta de se esconder atrás daquela mascara de arrogância . *  
  
* As vezes você se esconde atrás de uma mascara também, Yaten. * Taiki sorriu.  
  
* Mesmo? Talvez eu faça isso, mas isso não e da sua conta! * Yaten cruzou os braços e desviou os olhos.  
  
Taiki riu calmamente.  
  
* O que e tão engraçado? * Yaten olhou para ele, irritado.  
  
Taiki sorriu. * Você é engraçado, sabia? Às vezes você e tão contraditório ! *  
  
* Eu deveria me sentir insultado com isso? * Yaten virou a cabeça, os olhos esmeraldas brilhando por trás do cabelo prateado.  
  
* Eu não sei, eu acho que você pode encontrar um jeito de se sentir insultado com isso. * Taiki deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar em meio a expressão seria.  
  
* Taiki! * Yaten acertou Taiki no ombro gentilmente. Ele podia ver o riso nos olhos violetas de Taiki. Yaten parou e baixou os olhos por um momento. * Eu não sei se nós vamos conseguir encontra-la. * Yaten sentiu as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.  
  
* Nós vamos, não se preocupe. * Taiki colocou a mão no ombro de Yaten. * Apenas tenha fé nela, e nós a encontraremos. *  
  
Yaten olhou para Taiki, seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam com algumas lágrimas . * E muito difícil manter essa fé cega, Taiki. * Yaten deixou que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.  
  
* Eu sei que e, mas vai ficar tudo bem. * Taiki puxou Yaten para um abraço. * As coisas vão melhorar, e ela virá para nos . *  
  
Yaten encostou a cabeça no ombro de Taiki e deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.  
  
* Seja forte . . . * Taiki não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, assim ele gentilmente as colocou sobre os cabelos de Yaten.  
  
Depois de uns minutos, Yaten suspirou. * Isso e bom , Taiki, minha mãe costumava fazer isso. * Ele relaxou contra Taiki, deixando que o carinho suave em seu cabelo o acalmasse. Yaten sentiu suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas, e antes que percebesse, ele e tinha adormecido .  
  
****************************  
  
* Obrigado, senhora Tsukino, isso é tudo. * O oficial sorriu e apertou sua mão. Ikuko suspirou saindo da sala de interrogatório, Kenji estava parado perto da porta, esperando por ela.  
  
* Isto é horrível, eu nunca acreditei que coisas assim realmente acontecessem, mas agora que isso aconteceu com nossa Usagi . . . * Ikuko começou a chorar convulsivo e deixou-se cair nos braços do marido.  
  
* Vai ficar tudo bem , nós encontraremos Usagi. * Ele abraçou Ikuko .  
  
Um policial saiu da sala e olhou para Kenji. * Senhor, você pode chamar Aino Minako ? *  
  
* Hai. * Kenji concordou e levou sua esposa de volta para a sala de espera onde Minako estava sentada. Ikuko sentou ao lado de Shingo e falou calmamente com ele.  
  
* Minako, eles querem que você seja a próxima . * Kenji suspirou sentado- se. Minako concordou e deixou a sala de espera.  
  
* Eu tenho fé em Usagi, eu sei que nós a encontraremos viva e bem. * Uma garota de cabelos castanhos falou. Ela usava uma camisa verde e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo.  
  
* Nós não podemos perder a esperança. * Uma garota tímida de cabelos azuis disse enquanto apertava um livro que tinha no colo.  
  
* Ami-chan, você não pode esquecer de copiar todas as suas anotações quando ela volta para escola. * A garota de cabelos castanhos disse sorrindo, tentando animar a garota de cabelos azuis.  
  
* Hai, Makoto. * Ela concordou.  
  
* Tenho certeza que suas notas são melhores que as dela. * Uma garota de cabelos negros sorriu. * Você sabe como Usagi sempre faz anotações confusas . * Ela balançou seu dedo no ar e sorriu. Logo seu sorriso se apagou e um ar de tristeza surgiu em seu lugar. * Eu tenho certeza que ela será capaz de ir bem nas provas com suas anotações. * Ela terminou, falando baixinho.  
  
* Nós temos que pensar positivo, pelo bem de Usagi. Vocês sabem que ela não ia querer que nós ficássemos tristes. * Makoto sorriu, mas ela sabia que parecia falso.  
  
* Hai, nós temos que ficar felizes.... por Usagi. * Ami sorriu gentilmente , olhando para garota de cabelos pretos. * Certo, Rei-chan ? *  
  
* Hai. * A moça de cabelos pretos abriu um grande sorriso. * Ela logo estará a salvo em casa e vai falar como sempre! Mamo-san não ficara feliz com isso? *  
  
* Hai, Usagi poderá sair com Mamo-san quando ela voltar . . .nós todos poderemos sair juntos, quase como um encontro de casais, a não ser pelo fato de que não teremos namorados! * Makoto sorriu, ela sabia que Usagi ficaria feliz em ver o namorado quando voltasse. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu os olhares tristes das amigas.  
  
* A propósito, Mamo-san não deveria estar aqui conosco? * Rei segurou seus polegares por um momento.  
  
* Hai. * Ami olhou seu relógio. * Ele já deveria ter chegado. * Ela disse, baixando os olhos em direção ao livro que tinha nas mãos.  
  
* Nossa, Usagi vai ficar muito feliz quando puder vê-lo de novo. * Makoto riu, mesmo sem animo. * Eu aposto como ela não vai mais largar dele ! * As outras garotas sorriram com o comentário, enquanto imaginavam a cena de Usagi e Mamoru.  
  
Ikuko se virou para as garotas que estavam sentadas perto dela. * Eu fico feliz por vocês terem pensamentos positivos apesar de tudo isso, isso significa muito para mim. * Ela sorriu tristemente. * Usagi ficara feliz em saber que vocês ficaram fortes . . .quando ela voltar, nós deveríamos dar uma festa. * Ikuko sentiu lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos outra vez e enterrou o rosto no peito de Kenji.  
  
Minako saiu da sala, e parou perto de Rei. * Ami-chan, eles querem que você seja a próxima, já que você foi a última pessoa a vê-la . . . * Minako sentiu seus olhos arderem com lágrimas, tudo estava se tornando real, Usagi realmente estava desaparecida, aqui estava ela, parada em uma delegacia, tinha medo que Usagi nunca fosse encontrada.  
  
* H . . .hai. * Ami levantou e deixou a sala.  
  
* Não se preocupe, Minako-chan. Nós vamos encontra-la e você se sentira mais aliviada. * Rei colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga.  
  
*** 


	7. Suspeitas

N.T. - Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal, em especial a KiKi-chan, eu não tinha reparado q não estava aceitando reviews anônimas. Se por acaso vcs repararem em algum erro podem me dizer.  
Capitulo 7 - Suspeitas  
  
* Seiya! Veja só isso! * Usagi apontou excitada para um vestido em uma vitrine. Ele era preto, a saia longa ia ate o chão , e o top tinha alguns pontos prata que brilhavam parecendo estrelas.  
  
* Esse ? E bonito, eu acho. * Seiya cocou a cabeça enquanto olhava pela vitrine.  
  
* Vamos entrar e experimentar! * Os olhos de Usagi brilhavam de felicidade.  
  
Seiya olhou perplexo. * Demo . . . Bombom, por que eu ia querer experimentar um vestido? *  
  
Usagi riu. * Não VOCÊ, bobo, eu ! * Ela segurou o braço dele e o arrastou para dentro da loja. * Não custa nada só experimentar! *  
  
Alguns minutos mais tarde, Usagi saiu do provador usando o vestido.  
  
* Uau! * Seiya ficou mudo, ele tropeçou nas palavras, sem saber o que dizer para descrever a visão loira. Olhando para ela seu coração batia como louco. * Você . . .ficou bem. * Ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.  
  
* Sim, eu acho que fiquei. * Usagi deu uma volta e olhou no espelho. Ela se inclinou para Seiya e sussurrou. * Este e um daqueles vestidos de grife com preço muito alto, eu vou trocar de roupa e podemos ir, ok? * Ela piscou e entrou no provador de novo.  
  
Seiya balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar a imagem de Usagi dançando com aquele vestido em algum baile da alta sociedade de sua cabeça.  
  
* Seiya? * Usagi bateu no ombro dele, vestindo suas roupas normais . * Podemos ir. * Ela piscou e os dois saíram da loja, continuaram a andar pela rua.  
  
O dois andavam pela rua rindo e brincando. Usagi pensava 'Eu me sinto confortável com Seiya, parece que nós temos algum tipo de laço especial, mas eu acho que e porque nós ficávamos muito tempo juntos quando éramos mais novos.' Usagi sorriu.  
  
'Bombom, eu adoro ficar com você, queria que isso não tivesse que acabar.' Seiya pensava enquanto eles andavam pela rua.  
  
Enquanto eles caminhavam, um homem alto com cabelos pretos curtos e um casaco verde de repente se chocou com eles, derrubando os dois.  
  
* Gomen, eu estou com pressa! * O homem disse para Seiya .  
  
* Tudo bem. * Seiya levantou e começou a limpar a roupa, e olhou para o homem que o havia derrubado.  
  
* Tenho que ir! * O homem voltou a correr, e Seiya ficou confuso.  
  
Seiya chamou Usagi. *Bombom! *  
  
Ele ouviu uma voz chorosa vindo de um beco e ele viu que Usagi tinha sido jogada ali em cima de algumas latas de lixo.  
  
* Bombom, você esta bem? * Ele estendeu a mão para ajuda-la. * Que atrevimento, não acredito que ele jogou você em cima do lixo. * Seiya gentilmente levantou Usagi, mas quando ela tentou ficar de pé, caiu contra Seiya.  
  
* Itai! * Usagi sentiu uma pontada de dor no tornozelo.  
  
* Você esta bem, Bombom? * Seiya segurou Usagi.  
  
* Acho que machuquei o tornozelo. * Usagi se apoiou mais forte em Seiya, para que seu tornozelo ferido não doesse tanto .  
  
* Talvez você tenha torcido? * Seiya olhou para o tornozelo de Usagi.  
  
* Eu não sei. * Usagi sentiu lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos.  
  
* Bem, acho que e melhor voltar para casa, Seiya ajudou Usagi a sair do beco. * Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. * Seiya sugeriu enquanto ajudava Usagi a se arrumar.  
  
* O que você esta . . .Ah! * Usagi disse surpresa quando Seiya a levantou nos braços.  
  
* Você e leve, Bombom.* Seiya sorriu e carregou Usagi.  
  
Usagi estava muito corada. * Seiya, você não tem que me carregar, eu posso andar. * Seu rosto estava muito vermelho.  
  
* Você não deve forcar seu tornozelo machucado. * Seiya sorriu.  
  
* Demo . . . * o rosto de Usagi esteva mais vermelho que antes.  
  
* Tudo bem, Bombom, eu não me importo. * Seiya falou quando as pessoas na rua começaram a olhar assustados.  
  
Ele riu e apertou o passo ate chegar na casa. Quando chegaram, Seiya entrou, ainda carregando Usagi. Ele abriu a porta viu Yaten dormindo no sofá, mas Taiki não estava em nenhum lugar visível. Seiya deu de ombros e carregou Usagi para seu quarto, entrou e foi ate a cama, e Os então a colocou gentilmente no colchão.  
  
* A. . .A . . .arigato, Seiya. * Usagi corou. * Você não tinha que fazer isso. *  
  
* Foi um prazer. * Seiya piscou. * Vou chamar Taiki para dar uma olhada no seu tornozelo. * Ele deixou o quarto e Usagi ficou sentada na cama sozinha. Ela se abaixou e lentamente tirou a meia e olhou seu tornozelo vermelho. Ela notou que parecia mais vermelho que um minuto atras, e ainda doía mesmo sem ela estar andando.  
  
Taiki e Seiya entraram no quarto. Taiki imediatamente caminhou ate a cama.  
  
* Usagi-chan, como isso aconteceu? * Ele se ajoelhou perto dela.  
  
* Alguém me empurrou para um beco enquanto corria. * Usagi suspirou e se encostou nos travesseiros. * Eu tenho certeza que não e nada grave, mas esta doendo muito.  
  
Seiya pegou um travesseiro e disse para Usagi levantar sua perna. Ela obedeceu e então Seiya colocou o travesseiro embaixo de sua perna para levantar seu tornozelo.  
  
* Bem, * Taiki examinou seu tornozelo. * Pelo que vejo, esta machucado, provavelmente torcido, dói aqui? * Taiki tocou seu tornozelo gentilmente.  
  
* Não tanto quanto mais pra baixo. * Usagi apontou.  
  
* Você ainda pode mover, certo? * Taiki perguntou.  
  
* Hai, eu posso, mas dói. *  
  
* Sim, você vai ficar bem, eu não sou medico, mas já vi muitos tornozelos torcidos e eu sei que não esta quebrado. Então, provavelmente se você descansar por um dia ou dois, você ficara bem. * Taiki sorriu. * Você deve colocar gelo ai, vou pegar um pouco para você, ok? * Taiki sorriu e deixou o quarto.  
  
Usagi suspirou, olhando para Seiya. * Arigato Seiya . . . Eu provavelmente não conseguiria andar de volta para casa. * Ela corou um pouco quando seus olhos se encontraram.  
  
* Tudo bem, Bombom. * Seiya sorriu gentilmente. Amigos são pra isso , ne? *  
  
* Amigos? * Usagi perguntou e sua visão se embaralhou, o quarto começou a rodar.  
  
* Bombom? * Seiya se aproximou e tocou o rosto de Usagi.  
  
Usagi segurou a cabeça e agarrou o braço de Seiya para se equilibrar. Quando o quarto finalmente parou de girar, ela olhou para Seiya outra vez.  
  
* Você esta bem, Bombom? * Seiya tinha preocupação nos olhos azuis escuros.  
  
* Hai . . . Eu vou ficar bem. estou vendo o quarto rodar, mas deve ser por causa da dor. * Ela apertou o braço de Seiya mais forte.  
  
* Vai ficar tudo bem, Bombom. * Seiya reafirmou .  
  
De repente o quarto parou completamente, e Usagi se sentiu melhor.  
  
Usagi deu um suspiro de alívio e olhou para Seiya. * Eu estou bem agora, acho que apenas devo descansar um pouco. *  
  
Taiki entrou no quarto com um pacote de gelo. * Eu trouxe um pouco de gelo para você, Usagi-chan. * Ele olhou para Usagi. * Você esta bem? *  
  
* Hai, eu senti o quarto rodar por um momento mas esta tudo bem agora, acho que preciso descansar um pouco. * Ela soltou o braço de Seiya e se apoiou na cama.  
  
* Bem, vou deixar o pacote de gelo aqui. * Taiki colocou o gelo gentilmente no tornozelo dela. * Vamos, Seiya. * Taiki parou na porta. * Usagi precisa descansar. * E então, deixou o quarto.  
  
Seiya permaneceu no quarto e sorriu para Usagi. * Fique boa , ok? Eu tenho que levar você ao parque de diversão. * Ele disse.  
  
* Oh! Mesmo? * Usagi sorriu.  
  
Seiya andou para fora do quarto. *Assim, que você ficar boa. * Ele sorriu outra vez antes de fechar a porta.  
  
Usagi sorriu consigo mesma, então fechou os olhos e adormeceu.  
  
***  
  
* Sinto muito , estou atrasado. * Mamoru disse ao entrar na delegacia . Shingo olhou para ele do outro da sala.  
  
* Esta tudo bem, eles ainda não chamaram você. * Rei disse.  
  
* Quem está em lá dentro? * Mamoru sentou ao lado de Rei.  
  
* Ami ainda está lá. Já faz quase uma hora que ela entrou * Rei balançou a cabeça. * Estou preocupada, devem achar que ela e suspeita já que foi a última pessoa que a viu. *  
  
* Iie, Rei-chan, provavelmente só tem mais perguntas para ela já que foi a ultima que viu Usagi, tenho certeza que Ami só esta com um pouco de medo deles. * Makoto disse.  
  
Mamoru levantou o olhar e percebeu que Shingo ainda olhava para ele fixamente. * Qual o problema com você? *  
  
* Você nem ao menos cumprimentou meus pais, isso e meio grosseiro da sua parte, não acha ? * Shingo disse, sem desviar o olhar.  
  
* Shingo, * Kenji disse em tom de aviso.  
  
* Bem, é verdade, ele podia ser um pouco mais educado, Oto-san. * Shingo desviou os olhos.  
  
* Gomen, * Mamoru sussurrou consigo mesmo e baixou os olhos.  
  
Um momento de silêncio antes de outra explosão.  
  
* E então? Você vai apenas ficar ai sentado? * Shingo gritou.  
  
* Shingo! * Ikuko virou e olhou o filho.  
  
* Demo . . .Oka-san! Provavelmente foi ele quem fez isso! Tenho certeza que ele a matou, depois cortou seu corpo em pedaços pequenos e então escondeu . . . *  
  
* Shingo! * Ikuko estava em lágrimas. * Não diga coisas assim! * Ela se virou para Kenji , enterrando a cabeça no ombro dele e começou a soluçar histericamente.  
  
* Shingo, * Kenji olhou para o filho. "Se você não parar com isso agora mesmo, então vou ter que mandar você pra casa. *  
  
"Por favor me desculpem." Mamoru levantou e saiu da sala de espera, Rei o seguiu .  
  
* Qual o problema com vocês ultimamente? * Rei perguntou quando eles saíram da delegacia.  
  
* O que você quer dizer? * Mamoru colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e pegou um maço de cigarros e acendeu um.  
  
* Desde quando você fuma? * Rei perguntou, pela mudança repentina.  
  
* Desde quando eu gosto. * Mamoru colocou o maço de volta no bolso e tragou o cigarro.  
  
* Mamoru, você costumava ser tão agradável e simpático, mas agora simplesmente não sei o que esta acontecendo! * Rei tentou conter sua raiva, mas não conseguiu. * No começo você jurava que a amava, e então você nem ao menos retorna suas ligações, e então, quando você finalmente o faz, repentinamente ela desaparece, isso pode fazer alguém possa acreditar que você . . . *  
  
* Você dizendo que fui fiz isso? * Mamoru agarrou o colarinho de Rei e a empurrou contra a parede.  
  
Rei não respondeu por um momento, mergulhando em pensamentos sobre Mamoru .  
  
De repente seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. * Mamoru, você costumava ser tão simpático. Eu . . . * Rei deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. * Eu amava você. * Ela sussurrou.  
  
Embora, por dentro estivesse zangada por ter dito isso quando estava assim vulnerável. Sua personalidade normal tinha sido esmagada desde que Usagi tinha desaparecido.  
  
A expressão zangada no rosto de Mamoru repentinamente se tornou de tristeza. Ele gentilmente soltou o colarinho de Rei e virou de costa para apagar o cigarro.  
  
Rei colocou as mãos na garganta, agora não tinha mais certeza se era seguro ficar perto dele.  
  
* Eu não sei o que me tornei, * Mamoru disse calmamente quando se virou. * As coisas mudaram tanto, e eu tenho me preocupado tanto em entrar na faculdade nos EUA que comecei a fumar, e também comecei a ignorar Usagi. * Ele se virou e olhou para Rei. * Você sabe, às vezes, ela pode ser tão . . .infantil! Eu quero alguém mais madura, alguém que eu possa ter orgulho para levar nas minhas festas da faculdade. * Ele parou por um momento e então olhou Rei. * Às vezes, eu sinto como se não a amasse mais. * Ele baixou os olhos por um momento e então novamente para Rei.  
  
* Gomen, eu não deveria ter tirado conclusões sem saber das coisas. * Ela sussurrou. * Se tinha soubesse que você se sentia assim. *  
  
* Não, * Mamoru se virou e limpou seus olhos. * Ninguém sabe como eu realmente me sinto, nem mesmo Usagi. * Ele pausou e então se virou para Rei. * Ela não escutaria se eu tentasse contar como me sinto. * Ele olhou para Rei.  
  
* Eu sempre escutaria você. * Rei disse, não sentindo o mínimo de culpa por querer Mamoru para si mesma. Desde o primeiro momento que o tinha visto, ela o tinha desejado, e agora parecia que ela tinha uma oportunidade.  
  
Rei deu um passo e pegou as mãos de Mamoru. * Você precisa de alguém que escute, e às vezes não e a pessoa que esta com você, eu compreendo. *  
  
* Rei, por favor. * Mamoru começou.  
  
* Não, tudo bem, eu entendo . * Rei o beijou gentilmente na bochecha. Seus olhos violetas mostravam um pouco de tristeza e ela liberou as mãos de Mamoru e entrou novamente na delegacia, deixando Mamoru parado, sem palavras nas escadas.  
  
'O que eu fiz?' Ele pensou quando ficou parado nas escadas, sozinho. 'O que eu fiz?'  
  
***  
  
N.T -essa e uma nota da autora e achei melhor traduzir caso alguém não entenda. (A/N: Eu só quero esclarecer que o cara que trombou com Seiya e Usagi na rua foi Mamoru, não sei se fui clara, mas ele enviou Usagi voando para o beco e assim não percebeu que ela estava lá. * riso maligno *) 


	8. Sozinha

N.T -OLa, pessoal . Obrigada pelos elogios, e como deixei uma nota muito grande no ultimo capitulo vou poupa-los dessa vez.... mas só dessa vez.  
  
Capitulo 8- Sozinha  
  
Usagi acordou de repente, seus sonhos tinham se tornados violentos. Assassinos e sangue pareciam estar a sua volta.  
  
* Seiya? * Ela chamou na escuridão do quarto. Já era noite, e agora o quarto estava escuro. * Seiya? * Ela chamou outra vez, mais alto dessa vez, ela estava com medo de quebrar o silêncio do quarto.  
  
Ela escutou um barulho vindo do outro quarto, e a porta abriu de repente, Seiya estava parado na porta com luz do corredor brilhando atras dele, parecia um herói dos livros de contos de fadas.  
  
Usagi corou um pouco, ela ainda estava envergonhada por ter se machucado.  
  
* Bombom? * Seiya perguntou calmamente.  
  
* Hai. * Usagi piscou um pouco por causa da luz.  
  
* Bem, estou feliz por você estar acordada agora. * Ele entrou no quarto e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama. * Como você esta? *  
  
* Eu acho que estou melhor, * Usagi se arrastou um pouco para o lado na cama , deixando um espaço para Seiya poder sentar perto dela, ela ainda estava com medo por causa do pesadelo.  
  
* Você quer ir para sala? * Ele perguntou.  
  
* Claro, * Usagi sorriu enquanto Seiya se abaixava para levanta-la da cama, tomando cuidado para não machucar seu tornozelo.  
  
Usagi encostou a cabeça no peito de Seiya quando ele a carregou para fora do quarto. De repente, a frase "Uma espécie diferente de calor." Veio a sua mente. Usagi tentou ignora-la e abraçou Seiya mais apertado.  
  
Seiya a levou para sala e a colocou no sofá.  
  
Depois de certificar-se que ela estava confortável, ele sentou ao seu lado.  
  
* Então . . . * Ele começou. * Você quer ver TV? * Ele pegou o controle.  
  
* Sim, acho que sim. * Usagi murmurou.  
  
Seiya ligou a televisão e estava passando um jornal, eles assistiram por um tempo, entediados, e então Yaten entrou.  
  
* Seiya, * Yaten se inclinou no sofá por um momento.  
  
* Hai? * Seiya olhou para Yaten.  
  
Yaten apontou para seu quarto. * Reunião, agora *  
  
* Não pode ser aqui? * Seiya deu a Yaten um olhar engraçado.  
  
* Não, porque Taiki quer que seja *la*. * Yaten se virou e entro no quarto de Taiki.  
  
Seiya levantou lentamente e então olhou para Usagi. * Deve ser algum contrato da gravadora. Você sabe, algo que envolva muita papelada e Taiki não quer ficar levando para lá e pra ca. * Seiya explicou enquanto entrava no quarto de Yaten e Taiki.  
  
Usagi ficou olhando Seiya sair da sala, mas não pôde evitar de se sentir terrivelmente só. Para alguma razão, Usagi não pode evitar as lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhos, e ela ficou lá no sofá, soluçando.  
  
'Eu pareço um bebe, para de chorar, Usagi! Chorar não vai leva-la a lugar nenhum!' Usagi mentalmente censurou a si mesma, mas não adiantou. As lágrimas continuaram a rolar por suas bochechas, e a solidão parecia criar um buraco vazio que não parava de crescer em seu interior.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, Seiya voltou para sala, um pouco aborrecido com a reunião. Taiki tinha agendado mais dois, um atras do outro nessa semana, e ele teria outra sessão de fotos para uma revista idiota.  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça quando viu Usagi no sofá, chorando. Andou lentamente ate ela, em duvida em como se aproximar.  
  
Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e sussurrou, * Bombom? *  
  
Usagi virou a cabeça e viu Seiya. Sem saber o que estava fazendo, ela lançou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Seiya e soluçou contra seu peito.  
  
* Bombom, o que foi? * Seiya a abraçou, tentando conforta-la.  
  
* Eu me sinto tão só, * Usagi sussurrou entre soluços.  
  
* Mas, Bombom, você não esta só, Eu estou aqui e sempre estarei. * Seiya não percebeu o que tinha falado ate que terminou . Sua mente entrou numa espécie de turbilhão.  
  
'Você esta mentindo! Você não estará aqui para sempre! Por que você continua mentindo para ela?' Seiya tentou bloquear aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, mas não teve muita sorte.  
  
* Bombom . . . Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa . . . * Seiya começou.  
  
De repente Taiki entrou na sala. * Vocês querem jantar? * Então viu que Usagi estava chorando.  
  
Ele olhou para Seiya e movimentou a boca "O que aconteceu?"  
  
Seiya decidiu mentir e respondeu do mesmo modo "Tornozelo."  
  
Taiki apenas concordou e fez um sinal, indicando que voltaria depois. Quando Taiki saiu da sala, Usagi olhou para Seiya; seus olhos azuis estavam vermelhos e inchados por ter chorado.  
  
Seiya decidiu falar, sabendo que poderia ser uma pergunta estranha. * Bombom, * Ele pausou e molhou os lábios. * Por que você se sente solitária? *  
  
Usagi virou um pouco a cabeça e respirou fundo para se acalmar.  
  
* Eu não sei, Seiya. Eu apenas sinto que falta uma grande parte de mim porque não consigo lembrar nada do meu passado. * Outra lágrima rolou por seu rosto e ela olhou de novo para Seiya. * Não e que eu não esteja feliz aqui com vocês, e só que eu sinto falta de uma parte enorme de minha vida. Deve ser porque perdi meus pais . . . * Usagi falou lentamente e olhou dentro dos olhos de Seiya.  
  
Seiya levantou a mão e gentilmente limpou as lágrimas do rosto de Usagi .  
  
* Não fique triste, Bombom. Eu fico triste quando você esta triste. Eu sei que você se sente solitária agora, mas eu tenho certeza que quando você recuperar sua memória, ficará feliz como sempre .* Seiya sentiu lágrimas queimando seus olhos. Ele sabia que quando ela recuperasse a memória, sairia da vida dele para sempre, e ele não pode impedir esse pensamento.  
  
* Arigato Seiya. * Usagi encostou a cabeça no peito dele, fechou os olhos e o abraçou apertado.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru saiu da sala de interrogatório, passou pela sala de espera e saiu da delegacia. O modo como o tinham tratado, ele tinha certeza que era o primeiro suspeito.  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou no relógio, tinha passado três horas na sala de interrogatório, e já estava escuro lá fora. Ele voltou para a sala de espera e viu que Rei ainda estava sentada em uma cadeira .  
  
* Rei? * Mamoru foi ate ela.  
  
Rei estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão; ela olhou para ele. * Como foi ? *  
  
* Longo e tedioso. E obvio que acham que sou o culpado . * Ele suspirou e correu a mão pelos cabelos. Ele olhou para Rei e balançou a cabeça. * Olha, você não tinha que esperar por mim, *  
  
* Eu sei. * Rei levantou. * Mas eu quis. *  
  
Mamoru agitou sua cabeça. * Já esta tarde, pelo menos vou levar você em casa, certo? *  
  
Rei deu um pequeno sorriso. * Claro. *  
  
Enquanto os dois caminhavam pelas ruas vazias, um vento frio soprou.  
  
* Estou preocupado com ela, Rei. * Mamoru disse.  
  
* Eu sei. * Rei esfregou seus braços nus. * Eu também. Só espero que ela não tenha sido seqüestrada ou algo assim. *  
  
Mamoru inconscientemente tirou seu casaco verde e entregou para Rei.  
  
Rei deu um pequeno sorriso e o vestiu. * Arigato, *  
  
Eles andaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, até que se aproximaram do Templo Hikawa .  
  
Rei se virou para Mamoru. * Arigato por andar comigo ate em casa. *  
  
* Olha, Rei, * Mamoru começou.  
  
* Não,* Rei colocou seus dedos nos lábios de Mamoru. * Esta tudo bem, eu sei. Você não precisa dizer nada. * Ela sorriu e investigou seus olhos por um breve momento e então se virou, e caminhou para o templo.  
  
Mamoru ficou olhando ela subir as escadas até que não pode mais vê-la. Ele suspirou e colocou suas mãos nos bolsos, e ele sentiu os cigarros lá. Ele pegou um e o acendeu, e continuou a andar para seu apartamento.  
******************** 


	9. Novidades ?

N.T - Oi pessoal, fico feliz por estarem gostando. Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta Sofia, e lógico que receber reviews faz com que eu poste mais rapido, mas posso dizer que tenho os próximos seis capítulos traduzidos, são os que foram escritos ate agora, depois vcs vão depender da rapidez da autora para ter novos capítulos, mais ou menos um por semana. Podem continuar a me mandar reviews, eu adoro recebe-las. E agora chega de enrolar, vamos a historia !  
  
Capitulo 9 - Novidades  
Usagi acordou com o som das vozes fora do quarto, percebeu que Seiya não estava mais ali, ele tinha dormido no chão para que ela pudesse ficar na cama. Ela sorriu e sentou, olhou seu tornozelo e percebeu que parecia melhor, então resolveu testa-lo e levantou devagar.  
  
* Posso andar de novo! * Usagi ficou um tempo andando devagar pelo quarto. Logo ficou mais fácil e ela pode andar normalmente . Ela sorriu e saiu do quarto, percebeu que não tinha ninguém do lado de fora. Ela deu de ombros e foi em direção do banheiro, mas ouviu vozes vindo do quarto de Taiki e Yaten, parou para ouvir. Ela encostou o ouvido na porta para poder entender o que eles diziam.  
  
* Você não pode cancelar um dos shows! * (Taiki.)  
  
* Mas, eu não quero fazer um show atras do outro. *(Seiya)  
  
* Não interessa o que você QUER ou não, você TEM que fazer! * (Yaten)  
  
* Yaten . . . * (parece que Taiki o repreendeu .)  
  
* O que você sabe, Yaten? Eu não vi nenhum SINAL dela ainda, por que você acha que esse show vai fazer diferença? * (Seiya estava gritando agora.)  
  
* Como você pode saber que NAO fará diferença, baka ? * (Yaten gritou em resposta.)  
  
* Parem, os dois! * (era Taiki de novo.) * Usagi esta APENAS no quarto ao lado. Ela ficara chateada se ouvi-los discutindo desse modo! *  
  
* Bem, se ela vai morar conosco tem que se acostumar com a gritaria, porque o baka ali esta SEMPRE gritando! * (Yaten gritou novamente.)  
  
* Isso não e verdade! * (Seiya também gritou.)  
  
Usagi se sentiu muito mal por estar ouvindo e rapidamente foi para o banheiro.  
  
Quando terminou, ela foi para a sala e ligou a TV para abafar o som das vozes. Então, foi para cozinha e tentou preparar o café sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo.  
  
Usagi ouviu a porta do quarto de Taiki e Yaten bater, e quando se virou , viu que Seiya estava parado na porta da cozinha.  
  
* Bombom? Seu tornozelo esta melhor? * Seiya andou ate ela.  
  
* Hai, arigato por me ajudar. * Usagi sorriu para Seiya.  
  
* Bombom . . . * Seiya pareceu perplexo. * O que você esta fazendo? *  
  
* OH, * Usagi abaixou o ovo que estava segurando. * Eu estava tentando fazer o café da manha. *  
  
* Bombom, Você não pode colocar ovos na torradeira. * Seiya parecia estar tentando não rir.  
  
* Oh, mesmo ? Eu acho que vi Taiki colocar algo aqui. * Usagi cocou a cabeça.  
  
* Sim, ele coloca PAO ai. * Seiya foi ate onde o pão estava guardado e o pegou.  
  
* Oh! * Usagi colocou as mãos atras da cabeça. * E por isso que tem o formato de pão! *  
  
Seiya riu tanto que teve que se sentar.  
  
Yaten saiu de repente do quarto e caminhou ate a porta .  
  
* Onde você vai? * Ela perguntou.  
  
* CAMINHAR! * Yaten bateu a porta.  
  
Seiya balançou a cabeça. * Ignore, Bombom. Ele se esforça demais. *  
  
Seiya pegou a frigideira e começou a fazer os ovos, enquanto Usagi colocava o pão na torradeira.  
  
Pouco tempo depois, Taiki saiu do quarto, os olhos vermelhos. Usagi olhou para ele e percebeu que ele estivera chorando. Usagi terminou com a torradeira, foi ate Taiki e sentou ao lado dele.  
  
* Taiki-san? * Taiki continuou de cabeça baixa olhando para o chão.  
  
Usagi suspirou e colocou os braços em torno dele, lhe dando um abraço. Ela se afastou e olhou nos olhos dele que pareciam surpresos.  
  
* Você pode me ajudar a fazer o café da manha? Eu tentei colocar ovos na torradeira, não faço idéia do que fazer. *  
  
Taiki sentiu-se calmo, como se toda a tristeza tivesse sido tirada dele quando Usagi o abraçou. De repente, ele não sentia mais dor, medo ou tristeza.  
  
* Claro, eu adoraria. Quem sabe, talvez você se torne uma grande cozinheira. * Taiki foi com ela para a cozinha e começaram a fazer o café juntos e em silencio, todos se sentiam felizes com a companhia.  
  
Quando terminaram, eles se sentaram para comer, e Yaten apareceu na porta carregando um jornal. Ele foi ate a cozinha e parou por um momento na porta, parecia quase assustado.  
  
Ele limpou a garganta e todos na mesa olharam para ele.  
  
* Eu estava caminhando e passei por uma banca de jornal, achei esse maravilhoso detalhe para colocar no mural dos Three Lights. *  
  
* Do que você esta falando? * Seiya olhou para Yaten, perplexo.  
  
* Eu achei essa foto na primeira pagina do The Daily News. * Yaten jogou o jornal na mesa, e todos se assustaram.  
  
Na primeira pagina podia se ler, * Seiya Kou, dos Three Light, vai se casar. * E tinha uma foto de Seiya carregando Usagi nos braços, só o que só se podia ver eram as costas de Usagi e os cabelos loiros , era uma foto muito ruim, quase não se podia ver Seiya, e ninguém reconheceria Usagi.  
  
* Mas o q . . . * Seiya agarrou o jornal e o abriu na pagina que tinha a matéria.  
  
Seiya leu por um momento, todos pareciam preocupados.  
  
Seiya bufou e olhou para os outros. * Ouçam só isso, quanta bobagem. * Seiya limpou a garganta antes de começar a ler:  
  
* Sim, garotas, descobrimos que seu ídolo favorito, o Sr. Kou não oficialmente anunciou seu casamento com a loira da foto da primeira pagina. Kou disse, 'Ela me faz tão feliz, mal posso esperar ate nos casarmos.' Kou foi visto quando a garota caiu, e vendo que sua noiva estava machucada, rapidamente a pegou nos braços, sem duvida treinando para carrega-la daqui a alguns meses. *  
  
Seiya olhou para os outros com desgosto. Ele fechou o jornal e o jogou em cima da mesa.  
  
* Com certeza, uma armação. * Seiya disse, e então olhou para Taiki. * Não podemos processa-los por isso? *  
  
Taiki apenas balançou a cabeça. * Provavelmente sim, mas acho que o melhor e ignora-los, ao invés de tentar processa-los. Seria melhor apenas deixa- los mentir, e nos recusarmos a responder sobre o assunto. *  
  
Usagi ainda estava na mesa, parecia chocada.  
  
* Tenho certeza que será um grande dia para nos! * Yaten sentou em uma cadeira, claramente irritado com aquelas noticias sobre Seiya.  
  
* Gomenasai, * Usagi olhou para os outros na mesa. * Sinto tanto por ter causado problemas. * Ela tentou impedir que as lagrimas deixassem seus olhos, mas não conseguiu. * Por que alguém inventaria mentiras assim? * Ela apertou o guardanapo que tinha nas mãos.  
  
* Esta tudo bem, Bombom. * Seiya colocou uma mão no ombro dela.  
  
Usagi balançou a cabeça e levantou. * Não esta não! Eles não deveria fazer isso, eles não deveriam mentir! *  
  
* Bem Vinda a nossa vida. * Yaten cruzou as pernas.  
  
Usagi balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo, e uma porta bateu do outro lado do apartamento.  
  
* Eu acho que ela ainda não pode lidar com isso. * Taiki suspirou, enquanto brincava com a comida em seu prato.  
  
* Bem, nos vamos ficar aqui sentados enquanto Usagi esta lá chorando? * Seiya levantou.  
  
*Talvez ela precise de um tempo sozinha. * Yaten baixou a cabeça.  
  
* Não e o que ela precisa no momento! * Seiya jogou seu guardanapo na mesa. * Por acaso vocês se preocupam com nossa prima? *  
  
* Seiya! * Taiki olhou para ele, em choque. * Você não se lembra do que aconteceu na ultima semana? Tenha cuidado com sua 'prima', ela pode acabar com nossa missão! * Taiki balançou a cabeça, não podia acreditar que Seiya estava agindo como se fossem parentes, ela nem esta perto deles.  
  
* Bem, com certeza ela e mais importante agora. * Seiya saiu da cozinha, deixando Taiki e Yaten sozinhos e em choque .  
  
* Ele esta esquecendo dela, eu sei. * Yaten colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. * Ele esta substituindo a imagem dela por Usagi. *  
  
* Não, tenho certeza que ele apenas gosta muito dela. Logo tudo vai voltar ao normal. * Taiki tentou sorrir para Yaten, mas por dentro ele sentia tristeza e raiva queimando.  
  
* Bombom? * Seiya bateu na porta.  
  
Não houve resposta, então Seiya abriu a porta.  
  
Usagi estava lá, sentada na cama, chorando.  
  
* Bombom, esta tudo bem, verdade. * Seiya fechou a porta e caminhou ate ela.  
  
* Não, Seiya, nada esta bem, e tudo culpa minha. *  
  
* Bombom, * Seiya sentou na beirada da cama. * Sabe, todas as pessoas famosas tem que lidar com isso, ok? * Ele sorriu. * Para falar a verdade, estou feliz que tenha sido com você. Se fosse com alguém desconhecido, então eu estaria muito irritado. Mas . . . desde que seja você, não me importo. * Seiya sorriu.  
  
Usagi limpou as lagrimas. * Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem? Que eu não arruinei a carreira de vocês? *  
  
* Na verdade Bombom, eu acho que nos deveríamos passar MAIS tempo juntos, só para provar que estão errados. *  
  
De repente, ouviram uma batida na porta e Taiki entrou.  
  
* Takashi no telefone, Seiya. Ele acabou de ver o jornal e quer falar com você. * Taiki saiu do quarto.  
  
* Droga, vou ter que cuidar disso, Bombom. * Seiya levantou e piscou. * Quando eu voltar quero que você esteja pronta para ir ao parque de diversões comigo, ok? * Ele sorriu e foi ate a porta.  
Enquanto Seiya andava ate a cozinha para atender o telefone, ele se sentiu muito estúpido, estúpido por seu agente estar ligando por causa de uma coisa dessas.  
  
* Seiya falando . * Seiya atendeu o telefone.  
  
* Você ainda não viu o The Daily News, viu? * Takashi soou preocupado.  
  
* Sim, Yaten pegou um essa manha, e todos nos tivemos essa *agradável* surpresa * Seiya sentou a mesa ainda no telefone.  
  
* Bem, a impressa esta ligando a manha toda, querem saber se e verdade! Quer dizer, eu sei que não e, mas o que você quer que eu diga sobre Usagi? Pode ser pior para ela se souberem que ela e uma Kou. *  
  
* Talvez você deve apenas negar, tenho o pressentimento que Usagi e eu seremos alvos por um tempo. Eu não posso parar de sair de casa com ela por causa disso *  
  
* Então, você quer que eu negue tudo, diga que e mentira? * Takashi pareceu mais aliviado.  
  
* Acho que e nossa única opção no momento. * Seiya suspirou.  
  
* Certo Kou. Falo com você depois, ok? * Takashi disse.  
  
* Certo. Ja ne. * Seiya desligou o telefone e se virou para voltar ao quarto, mas Taiki o impediu.  
  
* Boa escolha, o modo como lidou com isso, Seiya. * Taiki parou em frente a porta da cozinha.  
  
* Bem, eu fiz o que achei que você queria que eu fizesse. * Seiya deu de ombros. * Se você não se importa, Taiki, vou levar Usagi ao parque de diversões, eu prometi a ela. * Seiya tentou passar por Taiki.  
  
* Seiya, * Taiki o parou novamente. * Espero que você pense na nossa missão aqui. E pelo bem dela, você sabe. E o motivo de estarmos fazendo isso. *  
  
* Eu sei Taiki, eu perdi o controle antes, me perdoe, ok? Eu entendo nossa missão e vou dar tudo de mim para mante-la. * Seiya sorriu.  
  
* Arigato, Seiya. * Taiki concordou e o deixou sair da cozinha.  
  
Seiya sorriu consigo mesmo enquanto caminhava ate o quarto, e batia na porta.  
  
* Já vou! * Usagi respondeu, ela parecia mais feliz.  
  
* Você esta pronta, Bombom? * Seiya abriu a porta.  
  
* Sim! Estou pronta! * Usagi sorriu e correu para Seiya, ela estava usando um boné que cobria seu rosto. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque dentro do boné, então mal se percebia que ela era loira. Ela colocou um grande óculos de sol, e nem se parecia mais com Usagi . * Vamos! * Ela disse animada, e logo eles saíram do apartamento e estavam a caminho.  
  
*** N.T- queria pedir a vocês que dessem uma olhadinha na historia que estou escrevendo e me digam o que acham, dessa vez não e uma tradução, eu estou escrevendo, o que e uma grande novidade. Quero saber se devo continuar só traduzindo ou se sou boa escrevendo também ! 


	10. Ingressos

N.T. - Prometo não ficar enrolando dessa vez, pelo menos não muito! Só quero agradecer a vocês que tem lido e me elogiado tanto, principalmente a Sofia que deixa uma review em todos os capítulos, muito obrigada.  
  
E responder a Sakura Lucy Li 1)o nome da autora dessa fic e Starlighthime, se quiser ler a versão original procure em favoritos 2) O nome da fic que estou escrevendo e * AMAR E UMA FRAQUEZA ? *, sobre InuYasha.  
  
OH Deus, sera que nao consigo fazer um nota pequena ? Desculpem pessoal, vou parar agora.  
  
Beijos a todos, Naru  
  
Capitulo 10 -Ingressos  
  
Rei estava no Crown's Fruit Parlor com Minako; as duas tinham acabado de passar o dia fazendo compras, e estavam descansando agora.  
  
* Você acredita nisso, Rei-chan? * Minako balançou a cabeça. * Aquela manchete que falava que Seiya estava para se casar. Ele tem apenas 16, pelo amor de Deus! * Minako estava furiosa com aquela manchete sobre seu ídolo favorito.  
  
* Você acha que era mesmo ele na foto, ou um sósia? * Rei tomou um gole de sua bebida.  
  
* Bem, provavelmente e um sósia, por que Seiya ia ficar carregando uma moça pelas ruas? Quer dizer, ele não e tão estúpido! *  
  
* Tenho certeza que você não se importa, desde que não seja Yaten. * Rei riu, ela sabia que Minako adorava o Kou de cabelos prateados, as paredes de seu quarto eram cobertas de fotos e posters dele.  
  
* Eu gosto do grupo, não de um em particular! * Minako olhou para o teto embaraçada.  
  
Rei riu e então bebeu o resto da soda. * Bem, * Ela suspirou. * E melhor irmos logo para casa, Eu quero experimentar as roupas que comprei. *  
  
As moças riam enquanto saiam do Crown's Fruit Parlor, e caminhavam pela rua. Minako não olhava para onde ia e trombou com alguém que estava andando a sua frente.  
  
* Gomen! * Minako se desculpou.  
  
Seiya estava lá com Usagi. * Não foi nada. * Ele olhou para Usagi. * Nós temos que ser mais cuidadosos, afinal não queremos machucar o tornozelo de ninguém. * Ela riu.  
  
* Ei! * olhos do Minako brilharam, e então abaixou sua voz. * Você não e Seiya Kou? *  
  
Seiya baixou os óculos de modo que pudesse olhar para Minako. * Acho que sou. * E deu um de seus conhecidos sorrisos.  
  
* Rei-chan! * Minako puxou a manga de Rei. * Você acredita nisso? *  
  
* Eu tenho olhos, Minako-chan, E posso ver. * Rei obviamente não estava mostrando a mesma adoração que Minako .  
  
* Você não e uma daquelas fãs alucinadas, não e? * Seiya riu e Usagi sorriu dando uma leve cotovelada nas costelas dele, escondendo a boca com as mãos.  
  
* Não, Eu não sou alucinada, Sr. . . .Seiya. * Os olhos de Minako se arregalaram e pareciam brilhar com estrelas enquanto olhava para seu ídolo.  
  
* Bem, Eu preciso ir, ok? * Seiya começou a andar com Usagi.  
  
* Claro, * Minako deu alguns passos atras deles. * E, sinto muito por ter trombado em você! *  
  
Seiya parou e sorriu. Ela parecia tanto com Usagi que ele colocou a mão no bolso e pegou um cartão. * Ei, qual e o seu nome? *  
  
* Aino Minako! * Minako mal podia disfarçar sua excitação.  
  
* Ok, Minako, se você ligar para este número por volta das 8 , eu arrumo ingressos para meu show de Sexta, ok? *  
  
* Honto? * Minako não pode acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.  
  
* Sim, * Seiya sorriu. * Bem, E melhor eu ir agora, Ja ne! * Seiya continuou a andar com Usagi.  
  
* Da pra acreditar, Rei-chan! * Minako começou a pular com excitação. * Eu preciso trombar com outros ídolos como Seiya! *  
  
* Quem era a garota com ele? * Rei observava Seiya e Usagi indo embora.  
  
* Quem se importa? Ela provavelmente deve ser alguma produtora do show ou algo assim, e por isso que ela esta de chapéu e óculos escuros. * Minako estava feliz demais por ter encontrado Seiya para perceber que aquela era sua amiga perdida.  
  
* Talvez, * Rei colocou a mão na bochecha pensando. * Bem, vamos voltar para casa, ne? *  
  
Ambas começaram a andar outra vez, Minako segurando o cartão contra o coração.  
  
'Estranho,' Usagi pensava consigo mesma enquanto caminhavam pela rua. 'Parece que eu a conheço de algum lugar. Mas não sei de onde.' Usagi estava mergulhada em pensamentos e nem mesmo ouviu quando Seiya falou com ela.  
  
* Eu não sou um cara simpático? Dando ingressos grátis para meus fãs, uau, Eu Sou um grande idolo. * Seiya disse a Usagi, mas ela não estava escutando. * Bombom? * Ele bateu em seu ombro.  
  
* Hmm? * Usagi olhou para ele. * Gomen, Seiya. Minha mente estava longe. *  
  
* Não faz mal. * Seiya disse. * Não era nada importante mesmo. * Seiya colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. *Bem, já que vamos ao parque de diversão, vou levar você na montanha russa, e então nós podemos ir almoçar, o que acha? *  
  
* Almoçar? * a atenção de Usagi foi fisgada.  
  
Seiya sorriu e bateu no chapéu de Usagi. * Sempre pensando com seu estômago, Bombom. *  
  
* Hai, * Usagi riu e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
  
Eles estavam próximos do estacionamento do parque de diversões, Seiya foi ate à bilheteria e piscou para a moca que trabalhava lá. * Eu tenho dois ingressos reservados no nome de 'Usagi.' *  
  
* Um momento, senhor. * A moça da bilheteria corou e pegou um telefone. * Seu acompanhante estará aqui em um momento. * A garota se virou e falou calmamente no telefone.  
  
* Ingressos reservados? * Usagi olhou para Seiya.  
  
* Hai, nada e demais para você, Bombom. * Seiya piscou.  
  
* Seiya . . . * Usagi corou e desviou os olhos.  
  
* Ah, vermelho fica bem em você. * Seiya brincou.  
  
* Seiya, pare com isso! * Usagi corou ainda mais.  
  
* Senhor? * A garota da bilheteria chamou.  
  
* Hai? * Seiya se virou para ela.  
  
* Aqui estão seus ingressos, vire do lado esquerdo da barraca, seu acompanhante estará com você em um momento. *  
  
* Nós não precisamos de acompanhante, mas obrigado mesmo assim. * Seiya pegou os ingressos, deixando a garota lá, sem fala.  
  
* Venha, Bombom, nós temos muito para ver e pouco tempo. * Seiya agarrou sua mão e eles entraram no parque de diversão.  
  
***  
  
Rei tinha voltado das compras e estava no templo, estava do lado de fora, varrendo, quase distraidamente. Ela suspirou por um momento, e se apoiou na vassoura para uma pausa.  
  
'Havia alguma coisa naquela moça, alguma coisa que eu não sei o que e. Eu me pergunto o que era. Talvez ela tenha estudado comigo?' Rei pensava consigo mesma. Ela parou e se apoiou na vassoura novamente e o vento repentinamente soprou seu cabelo gentilmente.  
  
* Rei? * Uma voz penetrou nos pensamentos silenciosos de Rei, e ela deixou sua vassoura cair.  
  
Ela se virou rapidamente e o vento soprou seu cabelo na frente de seus olhos. O vento parou de soprar tão rápido quanto tinha começado, e Rei ficou lá, tudo a sua volta estava misteriosamente calmo.  
  
* Mamo-san? * Rei foi surpreendida pela chegada inesperada de Mamoru.  
  
* Sim, desculpe ter assustado você . * Ele colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos, e olhou para ela sem graça.  
  
* O que você faz por aqui? * Rei abaixou e lentamente pegou a vassoura que tinha deixado cair.  
  
* Bem, meu casaco . . . * Mamoru começou.  
  
* Oh! Gomen, Eu esqueci, quer dizer, esqueci de devolver. Rei começou a andar para o templo. * Eu já trago pra você. * Ela entrou no templo, deixando a vassoura apoiada contra a parede.  
  
Mamoru ficou lá fora, esperando ela voltar. Ele chutou uma pedra que estava perto do seu pé e suspirou enquanto corria a mão pelos cabelos.  
  
Rei voltou, segurando o casaco verde. * Aqui está, e arigato outra vez por me deixar usa-lo. * Ela entregou o casaco a Mamoru, e suas mãos se tocaram por um momento. Eles se olharam, e por um momento, seus olhos se fecharam.  
  
* Rei, Eu preciso te falar que, bem, eu tenho pensando sobre algumas coisas ultimamente, e . . . * Mamoru tropeçava nas palavras.  
  
* Mamoru, você não precisa se preocupar com isso, ok? * Rei sorriu gentilmente. * Apenas esqueça o que eu disse, e as coisas poderão voltar ao normal, * Rei declarou.  
  
* Não, não voltarão. * Mamoru interrompeu. Ele olhou para Rei por um momento com tristeza nos olhos. * As coisas apenas ficarão mais complicadas, eu acho, que com o desaparecimento de Usagi e tudo mais.*  
  
* Nós a encontraremos e tudo voltara ao normal. * Rei começou.  
  
* Mas e se nós *não* a encontrarmos ? * Mamoru estava obviamente aborrecido.  
  
* Nós encontraremos.* Rei colocou a mão gentilmente no ombro dele até que seus olhos se encontraram. * Nós encontraremos e vocês dois retomarão o relacionamento, e tudo ficara bem de novo. *  
  
* Demo, Rei, e se eu não quiser que as coisas voltem ao normal? Eu não quero voltar para minha vida! * Mamoru olhou para Rei atentamente.  
  
* Você esta dizendo que as coisas *não podem* voltar ao normal? * Rei começou, com suspeitas em relação a Mamoru , e suas intenções, será que ele sabia alguma coisa de Usagi?  
  
* Eu não quero dizer em relação a tudo. * Mamoru suspirou. * E se . . . quer dizer, *quando* ela voltar, eu não quiser retornar ao nosso relacionamento. Eu não quero voltar a uma rotina. *  
  
* Então você vê Usagi como uma rotina da qual não pode sair? * Rei sentiu a raiva crescendo em sua voz.  
  
* Rei, * Mamoru disse em tom de aviso. Seus ombros se baixaram em derrota enquanto ele olhava para ela. * Talvez esta não seja a hora para falar sobre isso. * Ele se virou para ir embora, parou por um momento e então disse por cima do ombro, * Arigato por meu casaco. * E então continuou a andar.  
  
Rei sentiu como se o tempo tivesse congelado. Sua mão levantou como se fosse alcança-lo, mas outra lufada de vento veio e soprou seu cabelo na frente de seu rosto assim ela não pode vê-lo. * Mamoru . . . * Rei sussurrou, mas sua única resposta foi o soprar do vento.  
  
***  
  
* Este é o meu favorito! * Usagi suspirou feliz enquanto mastigava uma bola grande de algodão doce.  
  
* Você disse isso sobre os donuts e sobre as batatas fritas. * Seiya riu.  
  
* Eu não posso ter mais de uma coisa favorita, Seiya? * Usagi riu enquanto colocava mais um pedaço de algodão doce na boca, deixando um pouco na bochecha.  
  
* Eu acho que você pode, * Seiya riu outra vez quando viu a marca de algodão doce rosa na bochecha dela. * Bombom, * Seiya sorriu enquanto se inclinava e sua mão gentilmente limpava seu rosto. Ele tirou o pedaço, e então colocou em sua boca .  
  
* Que foi? * Usagi sentiu seu rosto corando onde ele tinha tocado.  
  
* Apenas um pouco de algodão doce, estava na sua bochecha. * Seiya sorriu.  
  
* Oh, * Usagi riu nervosamente e se virou. * Seiya, nós podemos ir naquele? * Ela apontou para uma grande montanha russa de madeira.  
  
"Claro," Seiya sorriu enquanto caminhavam ate a montanha russa.  
  
Enquanto Usagi e Seiya esperavam na fila, Usagi escutou as pessoas gritando nas curvas, e ela começou a ficar um pouco nervosa. Ela nunca tinha ido em uma montanha russa antes, (mesmo que tivesse, ela não podia se lembrar) e agora as pessoas gritando começaram a deixa-la assustada.  
  
* Seiya? * Usagi perguntou em um fio de voz.  
  
* Hai? * Seiya olhava para ela com divertimento nos olhos, por trás dos óculos escuros.  
  
* Eu não acho que queira ir, eu acho, isto e, parece assustador. *  
  
* Esta tudo bem, você pode confiar em mim, Bombom. * Seiya sorriu.  
  
* Demo . . . as pessoas estão gritando! * Usagi ficava mais nervosa a cada passo que a aproximava do portão.  
  
* Venha Bombom, só se vive uma vez. * Seiya empurrou-a para seu assento e sentou a seu lado. Um homem veio para checar se a barra estava segura, e Usagi ficou ainda mais nervosa.  
  
Seiya olhou para ela e sorriu. * Olhe, Bombom, se você estiver muito assustada você pode segurar minha mão, e quando ficar muito assustador, você pode apertar bem forte, ok? *  
  
* Ok, Seiya. * Usagi levantou sua mão e agarrou a de Seiya com forca.  
  
O carro começou a se mover e quando comecou a subir pela primeira vez, Usagi percebeu que apertava a mão de Seiya cada vez mais forte enquanto subiam.  
  
* Eu deveria ter dito, Bombom, * Seiya sorriu. * Que esse tipo de Montanha Russa tem viagens turbulentas, não e ? *  
  
* O que você quer dizer ? * Usagi quase gritou quando eles começaram a descer.  
  
Seiya e Usagi passaram o próximo minuto gritando enquanto o carrinho seguia através do trilho. Usagi estava agarrando a mão de Seiya agora porque ela tentava ficar estável.  
  
Quando eles finalmente saíram, a cabeça de Usagi estava girando.  
  
* Você esta bem, Bombom? * Seiya perguntou porque Usagi ainda não tinha soltado sua mão. Seu braço parecia estar adormecido.  
  
* Eu acho que estou bem agora. * Usagi colocou a mão na cabeça. Então, olhou para Seiya por um momento antes de dizer, * Isso foi DIVERTIDO! Podemos ir outra vez? *  
  
Seiya riu. * Eu sabia que você acharia divertido. * Seiya disse. * Mas que tal tentar algo diferente? * Ele apontou para uma Roda Gigante chamada * A Chevron. * Ela tinha assentos grandes, e era cercada de vidro, os assentos eram totalmente bloqueados, assim ninguém cairia e nem precisavam usar cintos de segurança. O sol estava começando a se pôr quando eles entraram na Roda Gigante.  
  
***  
  
* Sim! * Minako exclamou, pegando o telefone. * Eu peguei os ingressos! * Ela dançou pelo quarto e agarrou Artemis, seu gato branco e girou com ele. O gato obviamente pareceu ficar enjoado, então ela o colocou de volta em cima da cama.  
  
* Eu tenho que ligar para alguém, ainda não posso acreditar que tenho ingressos para a primeira fila do show dos Three Lights ! * Minako olhou para os posters dos Three Lights (principalmente os de Yaten) que cobriam boa parte de sua parede.  
  
Minako pegou o telefone e resolveu ligar para Rei. Ela tinha cinco ingressos e ia espalhar sua riqueza.  
  
* Mushi Mushi? * Rei disse ao atender ao telefone.  
  
* Eu peguei os ingressos, Rei-chan! * Minako pulava excitada.  
  
* Ótimo, Minako-chan. * Rei disse, obviamente não tão entusiasmada.  
  
* Podemos planejar os detalhes na escola amanhã, ok? * Minako sorriu. * Ainda tenho que ligar para Makoto, Ami, também quero convidar Michiru e Haruka. *  
  
* Quantos ingressos você tem? * Rei perguntou.  
  
* Oh, Eu tenho seis. * Minako respondeu.  
  
* Certo, então vejo você amanha. * Rei se despediu.  
  
* Ok, Tchau! * Minako desligou o telefone e dançou pelo quarto outra vez. Esta sexta pode ser uma noite inesquecível.  
  
*** 


	11. O Anel Vermelho

****

N.T. - Como prometi estou postando o capitulo hoje, acho que aprendi minha lição. Nunca tente fazer algo se estiver com dor e meio zonza com o efeito de remédios.

Espero que vocês gostem Ja Ne

Naru

capitulo 11 - O anel vermelho

Enquanto a Roda Gigante subia noite adentro, Usagi se deliciava vendo o por do sol do alto. Seiya apenas ficou sentado do outro lado, observando-a olhar pela janela. O rosto apoiado na mão, mergulhado em pensamentos sobre Usagi .  
  
* Oh, Seiya, e tão bonito aqui de cima! E olhe, as pessoas parecem formigas! * Usagi sorriu deliciada.  
  
* E bonito mesmo, não e? * Seiya disse olhando para Usagi sentada a sua frente, tão linda.  
  
* Seiya, venha aqui ver isso! * Usagi apontou excitada para a janela.  
  
Seiya levantou e andou ate Usagi. A cabine chacoalhou um pouco, quando Seiya sentou ao lado dela.  
  
* Você vê o pôr do sol? * Usagi apontou excitada.  
  
* Hai, e lindo, * Seiya disse. * Mas, não tanto quanto você. * Seiya murmurou.  
  
* O que disse? * Usagi se virou para ele.  
  
* Nada, Bombom. * Os olhos de Seiya brilharam com tristeza e se fixaram na alegria que Usagi estava sentindo.  
  
Usagi se virou para a janela por um momento, e olhou para fora.  
  
* Bombom . . . Usagi, * Seiya começou. Ele queria contar tudo para Usagi, não queria mais vê-la triste com seu passado, mas por outro lado, ele não podia viver sem ela. Ela tinha aparecido do nada e Seiya tinha achado mais valor e sentido na vida do que antes. A aura gentil que ela tinha sempre fazia Seiya sorrir. Ele ainda não estava preparado para perde-la. Mas, por outro lado, se ele não contasse e ela descobrisse depois não viria a odia-lo? Ele não poderia suportar isso.  
  
* O que e, Seiya? * Usagi se virou para ele.  
  
Seiya hesitou por um momento. * Bem, * Seiya começou, mas olhou nos lindos olhos azuis de Usagi e não conseguiu continuar. Ele sabia que a verdade ia esmagar seu frágil espirito, ele não podia magoar sua Bombom. * Eu não estou me sentindo bem, acho que foi o cachorro-quente. * Seiya mentiu. Ele se sentia horrível, não por estar doente, mas por ter se acovardado com a chance de contar a verdade.  
  
* Você esta com febre? * Usagi pareceu preocupada quando colocou a mão gentilmente na testa de Seiya.  
  
A pele de Seiya se aqueceu com o toque dela.  
  
* Parece que você esta com um pouco de febre, Seiya. * Usagi se aproximou dele e encostou a bochecha na testa dele. Seiya corou. Usagi se afastou e olhou para Seiya. * Você parece um pouco corado, tem certeza que não vai vomitar? *  
  
* Tenho certeza. * Seiya tentou com todas as suas forcas não abraçar Usagi e contar toda a verdade a ela.  
  
* Bem, não se preocupe, Seiya, eu estou aqui. * Usagi inclinou a cabeça no ombro de Seiya e bocejou. Ela o abraçou e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
  
Eles ficaram sentados lá, olhando o por-do-sol, ate que a volta acabou.  
  
* Que tal irmos para casa agora ? * Seiya deu um sorriso fraco para Usagi.  
  
* Tudo bem, Seiya. * Usagi e Seiya deixaram o parque e começaram a caminhar de volta para casa enquanto o céu escurecia. Quando chegaram, as estrelas já tinham aparecido no céu.

  
Quando Seiya e Usagi entraram, viram Taiki sentado no sofá assistindo o jornal. Quando os viu, ele levantou, se espreguiçou e desligou a TV.  
  
* Vocês se divertiram? * Taiki esticou os braços.  
  
* Sim, mas Seiya começou a passar mal, então ele vai direto para cama. * Usagi começou a empurra-lo para o quarto.  
  
* Bombom, estou me sentindo bem agora, * Seiya protestou.  
  
* Não, não queremos que você fique doente antes do show! Precisamos de você saudável! * Usagi o empurrou para o quarto e fechou a porta. Ela sorriu para Taiki. * Estou certa, ne? Ele precisa ir para cama para não ficar doente! *  
  
Taiki balançou a cabeça e sorriu. * Eu acho que você e muito maternal com ele, Usagi- chan. *  
  
* Bem, e isso e mau? *  
  
* Claro que não, Seiya nunca foi muito próximo com a mãe. *  
  
* Quer dizer, minha tia? * Usagi olhou para ele, os olhos azuis brilhando com preocupação.  
  
* Hai, * Taiki estremeceu um pouco . * Ele nunca conseguiu se aproximar de ninguém, sempre foi posto de lado. E difícil ganhar sua confiança. * Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça. * Mas, com você foi muito rápido, ne? Quer dizer, normalmente ele e . . .* Taiki parou, procurando a palavra certa.  
  
* Mais fechado? * Usagi completou.  
  
* Sim, algo do tipo. * Taiki colocou a mão atras da cabeça.  
  
* Mm, * Usagi concordou. * Seiya parece esse tipo de pessoa para mim , quer dizer, ele tem medo de se abrir com os outros. * Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para o chão. * Mas vocês todos são assim, certo, Taiki? *  
  
Taiki estava um pouco surpreso com a observação dela. Ele procurou pelas palavras certas. * Bem, Usagi, ser um ídolo, e difícil para nos. Você tende a ficar mais introvertido. *  
  
* Eu entendo, Taiki. * Usagi sorriu, olhando para ele. Houve um momento de silencio, e então ela disse calmamente, * Taiki, se você precisar falar comigo em algum momento, qualquer coisa, eu sempre estarei aqui. * Ela sorriu e abriu a porta do quarto. * Boa Noite. *  
  
* Boa Noite.* Taiki se sentia quase sem palavras. 'Como ela pode agir assim? Ela nem nos conhece direito e age de forma tão gentil e preocupada.' Taiki suspirou e foi para seu quarto, onde Yaten estava escrevendo em um pequeno livro roxo. Ele levantou a cabeça, e viu Taiki entrar no quarto, imediatamente o fechou. Taiki não percebeu, caminhou ate a cama e sentou.  
  
Yaten sentiu que Taiki parecia estranho, então ele se inclinou na ponta da cama, discretamente colocando o pequeno livro em baixo do travesseiro, e perguntou a Taiki, * O que aconteceu? *  
  
* Nada especial. * os olhos de Taiki se fixavam no vazio .  
  
* Tudo bem, então.* Yaten disse, um pouco confuso.  
  
* Vamos dormir. * Taiki calmamente colocou a cabeça no travesseiro.  
  
* Certo, * Yaten desligou a luz e logo adormeceu.  
  
***  
  
Usagi acordou de seus sonhos de um pulo, suas lembranças pareciam estar ressurgindo pelos sonhos, mas depois de 30 segundos pensando, elas tinham desaparecido completamente.  
  
Usagi levantou e saiu do quarto, pensando em pegar um copo de água. Ela entrou no banheiro e acendeu a luz, abaixou a cabeça quando a luz a cegou. Ela olhou para o chão esperando que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade, foi quando ela viu alguma coisa brilhando no chão. Curiosa, ela andou ate lá e pegou uma pequena caixa que estava escondida embaixo da pia.  
  
Era uma pequena caixa azul, muito simples, e Usagi a virou nas mãos algumas vezes. Ela então a abriu devagar e a depositou em cima da pia.  
  
Dentro da caixa estava um anel brilhante, que Usagi nunca tinha visto antes. Ela o tirou da caixa para examina-lo melhor. Era feito de prata e no topo tinha uma forma circular e uma pedra vermelha, o metal fazia espirais de metal que pareciam muito frágeis para segurar a pedra pois onde quer que tivesse espirais, não havia metal.

  
Surpresa, Usagi o colocou no dedo médio da mão direita. Servia perfeitamente. Ela sorriu e olhou para o anel em sua mão que parecia brilhar. Ela então fechou a pequena caixa e a colocou no mesmo lugar, deixando o reluzente anel em seu dedo.  
  
Ela sorriu enquanto voltava para o quarto e deitava para dormir novamente, colocando a mão direita com o anel sobre seu coração.  
  
***  
  
Yaten acordou de outro pesadelo. Ele sentou na cama, coberto de suor, as imagens de sangue e guerra ainda em sua cabeça. Ele olhou rapidamente para Taiki que dormia calmamente, deslizou as pernas para fora da cama e rapidamente foi ate o banheiro.  
  
Ele precisava relaxar, precisava tirar aquelas imagens horríveis da cabeça. Ele ligou a luz e jogou água fria em seu rosto quente, secou-se com uma toalha e sentou. Ele alcançou seu esconderijo e pegou a pequena caixa azul que continha seu pequeno tesouro secreto.  
  
Ele segurou a caixa por um momento, em silencio. Ele queria abrir a caixa e olhar para o anel vermelho, mas por alguma razão, mesmo tentando com todas as suas forcas, ele nunca conseguia abri-la, isso o fez pensar que apenas a mulher que procuravam tinha o poder de abri-la. Ele suspirou, um pouco do seu medo desapareceu, e ele colocou a caixa de volta em seu esconderijo.  
  
Ele suspirou e deixou o banheiro, caminhando em silencio para seu quarto. Ele entrou no quarto e parou perto de sua cama, pensando se ela era a fonte de seus pesadelos. Ele se virou e olhou para Taiki roncando baixo em sua cama. Yaten se ajoelhou e chacoalhou Taiki gentilmente para acorda-lo.  
  
* Taiki? Taiki? * Yaten disse.  
  
* Huh? * foi a resposta sonolenta de Taiki.  
  
* Eu tive outro pesadelo, foi muito mal dessa vez.* Yaten sussurrou, quase com medo de falar mais alto.  
  
* Você lavou o rosto? * Taiki perguntou ainda meio dormindo.  
  
* Sim, * Yaten colocou a mão no pescoço.  
  
* Não adiantou? * Taiki perguntou.  
  
* Não * Yaten suspirou.  
  
* Certo * Taiki soou meio irritado. Ele se afastou na cama e levantou as cobertas.  
  
* Obrigado, Taiki. * Yaten subiu na cama de Taiki.  
  
* Não e nada. * Taiki se afastou mais na cama, e Yaten se encolheu em uma bola, olhando Taiki.  
  
* Esta tudo bem, você esta seguro, certo? * Taiki disse gentilmente, o sono aparente em sua voz.  
  
* Eu sei que estou. * Yaten suspirou.  
  
Taiki colocou o braço no ombro de Yaten, como se o estivesse protegendo. Yaten em retorno, se aproximou de Taiki, e logo adormeceu ouvindo a respiração dele.  
  
***  
  
Usagi acordou pela manha com o som de Seiya acordando. Ela rolou na cama para poder vê-lo se levantar devagar. Ela fingiu dormir enquanto o observava com os olhos quase fechados.  
  
Seiya levantou e se espreguiçou. Ele deu um pequeno suspiro e depois passou por cima de Usagi, que ainda estava deitada no chão. Usagi ainda fingindo dormir virou na cama para poder vê-lo melhor.  
  
Seiya pegou algumas roupas da cômoda e as jogou em cima da mesa. Ele ficou parado por um momento, pensando. Então andou ate onde Usagi estava dormindo. Usagi fechou os olhos depressa para que ele não visse que ela estava acordada.  
  
Seiya se ajoelhou perto de Usagi e gentilmente colocou uma mão em seus cabelos. Ele levantou uma mecha larga e a afastou do rosto dela. Ele se abaixou, e Usagi começou a ficar preocupada quando sentiu a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Seiya beijou Usagi gentilmente na bochecha e levantou, pegou suas roupas e saiu do quarto.  
  
Usagi sentou quando ouviu a porta se fechar. Seu rosto estava corado, e ela sentia o lugar onde Seiya a tinha beijado queimar.  
  
Usagi levantou depressa e colocou a mão na bochecha, rapidamente pegou algumas roupas da cômoda e se trocou. Ela então rapidamente escovou os cabelos e os prendeu do mesmo modo de sempre. Ela foi ate a cozinha, e ouviu o chuveiro.  
  
Usagi estremeceu, não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Então, ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado, e decidiu acordar Taiki e Yaten, porque ainda não os tinha visto.  
  
Ela bateu na porta devagar antes de entrar. Quando entrou, ficou em choque. 'Yaten esta dormindo na cama de Taiki? Por que?'  
  
Usagi sentiu seu coração batendo forte, e começou a se sentir tonta. * Yaten, Taiki! * Usagi chamou, tentando acorda-los.  
  
Taiki foi o primeiro a acordar, quando viu Usagi parada no quarto sentou na cama.  
  
* Usagi! O que esta fazendo aqui tão cedo? * O rosto dele estava vermelho. Ele rapidamente levantou da cama, e foi ate ela  
  
Yaten abriu os olhos de repente, levantou e andou ate ela também, corando. * Isso . . .não tem nada demais, verdade. * Yaten tentou dizer.  
  
Usagi continuou a se sentir tonta enquanto olhava para os dois. De repente ela começou a dizer algo, mas não parecia sua voz.  
  
* Garotos, estou desapontada! Qual a desculpa de vocês? * Uma voz diferente saiu da boca de Usagi.  
  
Yaten e Taiki olharam um para o outro em confusão. Eles perceberam que a voz de Usagi estava soando diferente .  
  
* Usagi-chan, você esta resfriada? Por que sua voz esta diferente? * Yaten perguntou.  
  
* Vocês não responderam minha pergunta! * Usagi respondeu.  
  
Taiki e Yaten apenas olharam para ela de olhos arregalados.  
  
Taiki deu um passo em direção a ela e disse, * Usagi-chan, tem certeza que você esta se sentindo bem? *   
  
* Estou perfeitamente bem, Taiki. * A voz respondeu. * Agora, eu queria saber por que . . .*  
  
* Eu tive um pesadelo, ok? * Yaten disparou. * Por acaso isso e crime? Eu estava assustado! Pronto! Eu disse! Eu estava assustado! * O rosto de Yaten ficou vermelho de frustração.  
  
* Meu Yaten, * A voz disse triste. * Eu não queria que você se sentisse assim. *  
  
* Espere um pouco, * Taiki olhou para Yaten confuso. * O que tem de errado com você, Usagi? *

Usagi se sentia estranha por dentro, não conseguia falar, apenas ver o que seu corpo estava fazendo. Alguém estava falando por ela, mas quem?  
  
Seiya estava passando pelo quarto quando ouviu o que acontecia e entrou no quarto.  
  
* Oi, o que esta acontecendo? *  
  
Usagi se virou e olhou para Seiya, seus olhos se suavizaram. * Seiya . . . * A voz sussurrou.  
  
* O que esta acontecendo com Usagi? * Seiya olhou para Yaten e Taiki. Ele estava muito confuso.  
  
* Por que você não conta pra gente! * Yaten olhou para Usagi em choque.  
  
* Seiya, estou feliz por você estar bem. * Usagi sentiu a voz novamente, e involuntariamente sentiu lagrimas nos seus olhos.  
  
* O que aconteceu com você, Bombom? Por que eu não estaria bem? * Ele deu um passo em direção a Usagi.  
  
* Pensei que você não tinha conseguido escapar . . . * A voz disse calmamente.  
  
Seiya olhou para Yaten e Taiki nervoso.  
  
* Eu escapei, e estou bem. * Seiya deu mais um passo.  
  
* Estou tão feliz. * A voz pareceu fazer Usagi chorar ainda mais e ela caiu sobre Seiya, que a abraçou.  
  
* Esta tudo bem. * Seiya suspirou e pegou a mão de Usagi, seus dedos pararam quando ele sentiu o anel vermelho. Ele rapidamente o tirou da mão de Usagi, o que fez com que ela caísse no chão.  
  
* Bombom! * Seiya se abaixou para pega-la antes que ela atingisse o chão. Ele a levantou e olhou para Yaten e Taiki.  
  
* O que aconteceu? * Taiki olhou para Seiya.  
  
* Não tenho certeza. * Seiya olhou para Usagi, que estava inconsciente em seus braços. Ele a colocou gentilmente sentada no chão e levantou, apertando o anel vermelho na mão. * Talvez tenha algo a ver com ISSO? * Ele mostrou o anel para Taiki e Yaten .  
  
* E o anel * dela * ! * Taiki exclamou, tão chocado quanto Seiya.  
  
* Onde ela pode ter conseguido isso? * Seiya parecia desconfiado. Yaten estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão. Seiya andou ate Yaten e o agarrou pelo colarinho. * Você o pegou, não e mesmo! NAO PEGOU? * Seiya o balançou .  
  
* Seiya! * Taiki gritou. Ele correu ate eles e tentou separa-los.  
  
* Ele estava com isso o tempo todo e não nos contou! * Seiya empurrou Yaten na cama de Taiki.  
  
* Seiya! Pare, onegai! Pare! * Taiki tentou alcançar Seiya e impedi-lo de acertar o rosto de Yaten.  
  
Usagi acordou de repente e levantou rapidamente. Vendo a briga que Seiya estava, ela correu ate ele segurando Seiya pelos braços, o impedindo de acertar alguém.  
  
Seiya ficou surpreso com a forca dela enquanto lutava para se soltar, mas não conseguiu.  
  
Yaten rapidamente se afastou o máximo que pode de Seiya, se escondendo atras da cama.  
  
* Seiya, o que aconteceu? * Usagi segurou Seiya firme, que ainda tentava se soltar.  
  
* Seu verme! Não consigo acreditar que escondeu isso de nos! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO? * Seiya estava gritando, e lagrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto.  
  
Yaten apenas ficou lá parado, olhos arregalados, estava muito assustado.  
  
* Seiya! Pare, pare agora! * Taiki gritou.  
  
Seiya se apoiou em Usagi derrotado, e Usagi sentou na cama de Yaten, ainda segurando Seiya, mas dessa vez ela soltou os braços dele.  
  
* O que aconteceu? * Usagi perguntou calmamente.  
  
Seiya apertou o anel na mão; ele não conseguia conter a dor e tristeza que o anel tinha trazido.  
  
* Ela estava falando, através do anel, através de Usagi. * Taiki sussurrou. * Eu sei que era ela. *  
  
* Gomenasai . . .* Yaten disse. * Eu não sabia se devia contar, vocês pareciam tão felizes. Mas . . . o anel, devia ser ele a causa dos meus pesadelos. Eu peguei da caixa de jóia dela antes de partirmos. Ela tinha esquecido de coloca-lo. *  
  
* Por que? Por que você não nos contou? Yaten, você sabe o que isso significa para nos. * Taiki disse.  
  
* Eu não podia suportar falar sobre isso novamente. Estava com tanto medo . . .medo que ela estivesse . . . * Yaten parou, olhando triste para Taiki.  
  
* Eu não sabia que isso tinha tanto poder. * Seiya olhou para o anel que estava em sua mão.  
  
* Eu queria entender do que vocês estão falando. * Usagi disse.  
  
Taiki olhou para Usagi e então balançou a cabeça. * Usagi-chan, acho melhor a gente ir preparar o café da manha. Ainda temos o show essa noite. *  
  
Usagi olhou para Taiki por um momento e então concordou.  
  
* Yaten, por que você não vai tomar um banho, conversamos sobre isso depois. * Taiki saiu do quarto devagar, e Usagi o seguiu. Seiya veio logo depois deles chegarem a cozinha.  
  
O café foi feito em silencio, eles comeram e partiram para o lugar do show para começarem a se preparar.  
  
***  
  
* Mako-chan! Mako-chan! * Minako correu ate a amiga. Minako estava sem ar.  
  
* O que e, Minako-chan? * Makoto olhou para sua amiga cansada.  
  
Minako levantou e olhou para amiga com olhos brilhantes. * Quem quer ingressos para o show dos 'Three Lights?' *  
  
Makoto sorriu. * Arigato, você e tão gentil por estar dividindo conosco. * Makoto pegou o ingresso da mão de Minako.  
  
* Hai! * Minako sorriu. * Agora, só precisamos achar Ami para entregar o ingresso dela. *  
  
* E Rei-chan? * Makoto olhou para seu ingresso.  
  
* Nos passamos na escola dela a caminho do Show. * Minako correu em direção a amiga de cabelos azuis. * Ami-chan! * Ela chamou.  
  
Makoto balançou a cabeça e sorriu.  
  
* A aula finalmente acabou! Mal posso esperar pelo show! * Minako gritou feliz enquanto as três saiam da escola.  
  
* Vamos pegar Rei-chan, e então pegar o ônibus ate o show? * Ami perguntou enquanto caminhavam ate a escola de Rei.  
  
* Hai, esse e o plano. * Minako sorriu.  
  
* Primeira fila, ne? * Makoto olhou para o ingresso. * Tem certeza que encontrou com Seiya, ou você pagou 36,000 Yen por cada ingresso? *  
  
* Eu encontrei Seiya! Por que eu iria gastar tanto dinheiro com esses ingressos? Você esta com inveja por nunca encontrar ninguém famoso na rua! * Minako disse. * Sabe, eu PODERIA pegar seu ingresso de volta, Mako- chan. *  
  
* Eu só estava perguntando! * Makoto não queria perder seu ingresso.  
  
***


	12. Procurando

****

N.T.- _Bem, vou ser rápida dessa vez ( ou pelo menos vou tentar ) _

A palavra desejo ( longing no original) em negrito lá embaixo a tradução literal seria ambicionando mas eu não gostei de como ficou então troquei por desejo. Ele esta querendo, desejando estar com ela.

Bem, estou muito feliz que estejam gostando minna, Arigato pela reviews!

Ja Ne,

Naru

Acho que consegui dessa vez, agora vamos a historia!

Capitulo 12 - Procurando

* Checa um, dois, checa. * Yoshi estava checando o som dos microfones do palco.  
  
Yaten, Taiki, Seiya e Usagi estavam sentados na primeira fila, esperando que todos os microfones fossem checados. A aura dos 'Three Lights' estava negra. Seiya estava zangado com Yaten, Taiki também estava zangado com Yaten, e Yaten estava zangado com os dois por estarem zangados com ele.  
  
Usagi se sentia fora de lugar, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e ela queria que alguém lhe contasse.  
  
* Seiya? * Usagi perguntou calmamente.  
  
* Checa três, checa, checa, checa um. * a voz de Yoshi zumbiu .  
  
* O que é , Usagi? * Seiya respondeu, a raiva aparente em sua voz.  
  
* Posso falar com você em outro lugar? *  
  
* Nos já vamos começar. * Seiya respondeu.  
  
Usagi pareceu magoada. Ela tentou impedir as lágrimas por um momento. * Certo, entendo. * Ela levantou, tentando não dizer nada que demonstrasse como se sentia.  
  
Seiya olhou para ela e viu as lagrimas em seus olhos enquanto se afastava. Seiya levantou, se sentia triste pelo modo que tinha falado com ela . Ele a seguiu e ela rapidamente entrou no camarim dos "Three Lights" . Seiya esperou por um momento do lado de fora, escutou o som de choro.  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça e bateu na porta. Quando não obteve resposta, abriu a porta e viu Usagi sentada em uma cadeira, chorando.  
  
* Bombom . . . olhe, * Seiya começou. * Gomenasai, de verdade. Eu queria explicar o problema, mas as coisas ficaram estranhas, Eu sinto tanto, não queria descontar minha raiva em você. * Seiya sentou do lado de Usagi.  
  
Usagi continuou chorando, e Seiya se sentiu muito mal.  
  
* Bombom, * Seiya gentilmente tocou o cabelo de Usagi. * Não chore, Eu Estou aqui por você. * Ele gentilmente passou a mão por seu cabelo e o choro dela se acalmou.  
  
* Seiya, gomen, E só que, isso realmente mexeu comigo. * Usagi sussurrou. * Eu ainda me sinto estranha com o que aconteceu com o anel, eu me senti uma sombra, algo estava falando através de mim. *  
  
* Bombom, esta tudo bem. * Seiya colocou a mão dentro do bolso e pegou o anel vermelho. * Este anel significa muito para mim, Yaten e Taiki. Eu quero me certificar que ficara a salvo. Eu prometo que explicarei tudo para você, só que não agora. * Seiya levantou e andou ate sua parte do camarim, abriu uma gaveta da penteadeira. De dentro, ele pegou uma corrente com um pingente da paz, então substituiu o pingente pelo anel.  
  
Seiya se virou, segurando a corrente.  
  
Usagi olhou para ele.  
  
* Bombom, se você puder usa-lo, sei que ficara seguro. Não precisa se preocupar porque tecnicamente você não está usando o anel. Você o protegerá para mim? * Seiya estendeu a corrente.  
  
Usagi não respondeu por um momento e olhou para Seiya. Havia alguma coisa nos olhos dele, alguma coisa que o estava machucando muito.  
  
* Certo, Seiya. eu fico com ele. * Usagi tentou sorrir.  
  
* Arigato. * Os olhos de Seiya brilharam. Ele andou ate Usagi e colocou a corrente em seu pescoço. Usagi levantou seu cabelo para facilitar, e sentiu a respiração dele em seu pescoço enquanto ele fechava a corrente. Usagi sentiu que corava outra vez, e por um momento, Seiya continuou tentando fechar a corrente. Ele finalmente conseguiu, e então levantou.  
  
Usagi levantou e virou para mostrar a corrente para Seiya. O anel vermelho repousava sobre seu coração.  
  
Seiya respirou profundamente. * Ficou muito bom, Bombom. * Ele sorriu. Uma nuvem pareceu cobrir sua disposição. * Bombom, você gostaria de saber de quem era esse anel? *  
  
* Hai . . . * Usagi concordou.  
  
* Era da. . . minha mãe. E por isso que significa tanto para mim, * Seiya baixou a cabeça. * Você compreende, não e? *  
  
* Eu compreendo, Seiya. Posso entender porque significa tanto para você. * Usagi sorriu e então segurou o anel na mão. * Também entendo por que Yaten o pegou. Era da minha Tia e ele provavelmente queria algo para se lembrar dela. * As pecas começavam a se encaixar, mas alguma coisa ainda faltava.  
  
Por um momento, Seiya pareceu triste, mas então sorriu. * Você e muito esperta. *  
  
De repente, alguém bateu na porta do camarim.  
  
* Sr. Kou, o ensaio está começando, você precisa ir imediatamente. * Yoshi disse do outro lado da porta.  
  
* Hai, já estou indo. * Seiya abriu a porta e deu um passo, mas então parou e olhou para Usagi. * Mantenha ele seguro, ok? *  
  
* Hai, Seiya, Eu prometo a você que sempre o manterei seguro. * Usagi sorriu.  
  
* Certo, vejo você daqui a pouco. Você quer vir e assistir? *  
  
* Mm, * Usagi concordou e seguiu Seiya.  
  
***  
  
* Acho que não estou bem com essa roupa. * Minako olhou-se no espelho com seu vestido laranja.  
  
* Você esta bem, Minako-chan. * Ami sorriu da cama. Ela estava com um vestido azul e verde. Seu cabelo puxado para trás com um pequena fivela verde.  
  
* Como estou? * Makoto usando um vestido verde com uma faixa amarela.  
  
* Você esta bem, Mako-chan. * Minako sorriu.  
  
Rei estava com um vestido e sapatos vermelhos. Ela suspirou, Rei não era a mesma pessoa recentemente, e ninguém sabia por que. Elas achavam que fosse por causa do desaparecimento de Usagi .  
  
* Onde vamos encontrar Michiru-san? * Ami perguntou.  
  
* No ponto de ônibus, ela vai estar com Haruka. * Minako disse, praticamente.  
  
* Ah, então não devemos sair logo? * Makoto olhou no seu relógio.  
  
* IH! * Minako olhou a hora. * Vamos minna, não temos muito tempo! * Ela rapidamente saiu, seguida por Makoto, Ami, e Rei. Elas deixaram o templo e quando chegaram ao ponto de ônibus, viram Haruka e Michiru lá.  
  
* Boa noite! * Minako disse feliz.  
  
* Esta uma noite adorável, não e mesmo? * Michiru respondeu com sua voz cantada .  
  
* Adorável, eu acho. * Haruka suspirou, ela realmente não queria ir ao show, mas tinha sido convidada, e achou que seria indelicado recusar o convite que Minako tinha feito com tão boa vontade.  
  
Haruka usava jeans e uma jaqueta também jeans por cima de uma camisa amarela.  
  
Michiru usava um vestido azul escuro curto. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás por uma faixa de cetim azul, seu gracioso cabelo um pouco levantado, mas baixo o bastante para ficar bom.  
  
* A que horas passa o ônibus? * Haruka suspirou e olhou no relógio.  
  
Michiru riu. * Paciência e uma virtude que Haruka não possui. *  
  
* Eu tenho paciência! * Haruka respondeu, um pouco zangada.  
  
A resposta de Michiru foi rir.  
  
* Estou vendo o ônibus, todas estão com seus ingressos, certo? * Minako perguntou excitada.  
  
* Hai, * todas as moças responderam depois de checarem. Logo todas entraram no ônibus, a caminho do show.  
  
***  
  
*'As coisas nunca acontecem do modo que eu quero, elas sempre parecem se estragar. Esta e a vida de Seiya Kou?'* Seiya cantou em harmonia, enquanto sua mente se distanciava com pensamentos que ele não podia conter. *'Onde você esta? Temos procurado você por tanto tempo, por que não você simplesmente voltar para nós?'* Seiya implorou através da musica.  
  
Finalmente a musica terminou e Usagi aplaudiu sentada na primeira fila.  
  
* Estava muito bom, pessoal. * Ela sorriu.  
  
* Seiya, você estava fora de tom. * Taiki disse.  
  
* Gomen. * Seiya suspirou.  
  
* Eu não acho que seja isso, Seiya. Você estava pensando em outra coisa, não e? * Yaten disse. * Você precisa se concentrar no objetivo principal. * Yaten cruzou os braços.  
  
* Eu sei, minha mente parecia estar longe. * Seiya olhou para Usagi. Seus olhos cheios de tristeza.  
  
* Bem, e melhor você se concentrar, o show vai começar logo, tenho certeza que as pessoas já estão chegando. * Taiki saiu do palco, mal-humorado para trocar de roupa.  
  
Yaten saiu pelo lado contrário do palco, para também se trocar.  
  
Seiya ficou lá, sozinho, abandonado pelos amigos. Ele olhou para baixo, tentado impedir sua tristeza.  
  
Usagi levantou e subiu no palco. O anel vermelho em seu pescoço parecendo uma centelha.  
  
* Seiya, esta se sentindo bem? * Usagi se aproximou dele.  
  
* Eu me sinto . . .péssimo. * Seiya olhou para Usagi. Ele virou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. * Isto não tem sentido, nós temos procurado e procurado, ela nunca voltara! Não tem sentido. * Seiya fechou as mãos com forca.  
  
* Nada é sem sentido, Seiya. * Usagi sorriu triste. * Nada é sem sentido se você faz com todo seu coração. * Usagi colocou a mão no ombro de Seiya, seus gentis olhos azuis brilhando com preocupação e amor.  
  
* Bombom, * Seiya deu um pequeno sorriso. * Se eu pude engarrafar seu espírito, e usa-lo com poção, tenho certeza que seria tão otimista quanto você. * Ele sorriu. * É isso o que gosto em você, seu espírito caridoso . . . seu brilho, isso me anima. * A tristeza de Seiya se transformou em **desejo**, **desejo **por Usagi, a pessoa que ele amava. 'Como posso ama-la? Faz tão pouco tempo, mesmo assim tenho a impressão de que poderia passar a eternidade mergulhado em seus olhos.' Seiya pensava.  
  
Usagi corou ligeiramente. * Você e tão gentil, Seiya. * Pequenas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela. Ela o abraçou. * E por isso que amo tanto você, Seiya, você e muito mais do que posso pedir de uma família. *  
  
Seiya a abraçou também, não desejando solta-la. * Eu amo você também, Usagi. * Seiya sussurrou, para ele o significado era diferente do que Usagi tinha usado.  
  
Usagi se afastou um pouco e olhou dentro dos calorosos olhos azuis de Seiya.  
  
* Eu sei que sim, posso sentir, * Usagi pegou a mão de Seiya e a colocou em cima de seu coração. * Eu sinto aqui. * Ela sorriu, e o anel vermelho em seu pescoço pareceu brilhar. Seiya corou ligeiramente.  
  
Seiya teve que usar toda sua força de vontade para não beija-la naquele momento. Ele sorriu e gentilmente puxou a mão. * Eu tenho que me trocar * Ele sorriu e andou calmamente para o camarim.  
  
Usagi ficou um momento lá, e o observou ir embora, ela sentiu algo queimar seu peito no lugar onde o anel estava, ela apenas suspirou e andou a ponta do palco. Ela sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, eles deixariam os fãs entrarem, criando uma confusa. Eles mostrariam seus cartazes, ' Case comigo, Taiki?' e 'Three Lights Fã #1 'e todas as coisas estúpidas que as moças escreviam em seus cartazes.  
  
Logo as portas foram abertas, e Usagi os observou em segurança atrás das cortinas. Usagi suspirou, ela já estava cansada de vida de Ídolo, não podia acreditar como Seiya, Taiki e Yaten agüentavam. Se fosse ela, já estaria louca agora.  
  
Usagi saiu do palco e andou pelos corredores atras do palco, acenando para todo as pessoas da equipe que ela viu.  
  
Ela andou ate a porta do camarim dos Three Lights, e bateu calmamente.  
  
* O que é? * Yaten disse.  
  
Usagi abriu a porta e viu que eles estavam quase prontos, apenas colocando as rosas na lapela.  
  
* Como estou Usagi-chan? * Taiki se virou para ela.  
  
* Só um pouco torto. * Usagi endireitou o colarinho e então a rosa.  
  
* Arigato, Usagi. * Taiki sorriu. Ele olhou para os outros dois. * Deve começar em aproximadamente 20 minutos, todos estão prontos? *  
  
* Eu estou. * Yaten disse.  
  
Seiya olhou para Usagi com **desejo** em seus olhos. Yaten o cutucou.  
  
* Você esta pronto, Seiya? * Ele perguntou.  
  
* Oh, * Seiya corou. * Hai, estou pronto.*  
  
* Certo, então ainda temos um pouco de tempo antes do show, vou dar uma volta. * Taiki saiu.  
  
* Acho que também vou. * Yaten o seguiu, deixando Seiya e Usagi a sós.  
  
Usagi sentou em uma cadeira e olhou para Seiya. Ela sorriu ligeiramente. * Eu desejo sorte no seu show dessa noite. *  
  
* Arigato, Bombom. *  
  
Eles ficaram sentados lá por um momento, em silêncio, desfrutando mutuamente a companhia.  
  
***  
  
* Sabe, Taiki, eu estava pensando, as coisas parecem estar desmoronando ultimamente, você acha que estamos fazendo a coisa certa? *   
  
* Eu acho que sim, ela escutará nossa musica, e tudo voltara ao normal. * Taiki caminhava pelos corredores calmamente.  
  
* Mas e se não quisermos que as coisas voltem ao normal? * Yaten disse parando de andar.  
  
* O que você quer dizer, Yaten? * Taiki parou e olhou para ele.  
  
* Bem, acho, que em casa . . . fomos forçados a fazer coisas seguindo regras, e não que realmente queríamos. * Yaten olhou para Taiki.  
  
* Não entendo, sempre fomos tratados com respeito e raramente nos pediam para fazer alguma coisa. *   
  
* Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Taiki. * Yaten procurou pelas palavras certas. 'Você escreveu sobre isso ontem à noite, por que não pode simplesmente DIZER?' Yaten perguntou a si mesmo. 'As palavras não saem.' Yaten suspirou e balançou a cabeça.  
  
* O que você quer dizer, então? * Taiki olhou para Yaten.  
  
* Esqueça, não consigo explicar. * Yaten suspirou em derrota. 'Em outro momento talvez você perceba, não tem sentido.'  
  
* Não se preocupe, Yaten. As coisas logo voltarão ao normal, certo? * Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Yaten.  
  
* Eu desistiria de tudo . . .por uma coisa. * Yaten sussurrou e olhou nos olhos de Taiki.  
  
* O que, Yaten? * Taiki perguntou calmamente.  
  
Yaten desviou seus olhos de Taiki. * Nada . . . eu não disse nada. *  
  
* Não, o que você disse, Yaten? * Taiki perguntou.  
  
Yaten investigou os olhos violetas de Taiki. Seu coração parecia queimar, e ele não sabia o que dizer.  
  
* Aha! Você estão ai, o show já vai começar! * Yoshi correu ate eles.  
  
* Nos já vamos, Yoshi. * Taiki acenou para ele. Ele se virou para Yaten e sorriu triste. * Vamos, Yaten, precisamos continuar procurando. * Ele virou e seguiu Yoshi.  
  
'Sim, continuar procurando, é o que precisamos fazer.' Yaten pensou triste enquanto seguiu Taiki.  
  
***


	13. Mentiras Reveladas

****

N. T. - _Gomem minna pela demora, por favor não fiquem muito bravos comigo, mas e que estive muito ocupada essa semana. Prometo não demorar tanto da próxima vez, acho que ate quinta posto o próximo capitulo .Se notarem algum erro me avisem para eu poder arrumar._

Ja Ne,

Naru

Capitulo 13 

Mentiras reveladas

* Uau, olhe esses assentos! * Minako falou para todos que estavam sentados. * Podemos tocar o palco se quisermos! * Minako bateu palmas excitada.

* Se você quiser tocar o palco vai ter que passar por ELES. * Haruka apontou para os seguranças na frente do palco.

* Nos podemos com ele, ne, Haruka? * Minako deu uma cotovelada em Haruka brincando.

* O que você disser, Minako. * Haruka suspirou.

* Quando o show vai começar? * Rei perguntou.

* Oh, em alguns minutos, eu acho." Minako sorriu.

De repente o barulho dentro do estádio começou a aumentar, e as garotas tiveram que começar a gritar uma com as outras, elas esperavam que o show começasse logo.

* Oh, eu vou ficar com dor de cabeça. * Haruka colocou as mãos na cabeça.

* Seja gentil. * Michiru cutucou ela.

* Hai, * Haruka suspirou.

***

As luzes piscaram, e todas as garotas sabiam o que ia acontecer a seguir. Três flashes de luzes coloridas no palco, a do meio era vermelha, a da esquerda, branca, e a da direita amarela. De repente luzes verdes giraram por todo lado enquanto três luzem foram acesas, a da esquerda, revelou Yaten, a da direita, revelou Taiki, e finalmente a do centro, revelou Seiya.

A multidão enlouqueceu, e a musica começou, e logo os Three Lights estavam cantando.

__

Onde você esta? Por que você não nos ouve? Eu coloco meu coração todas as vezes, e sempre parece sem sentido. Eles estão perdendo a fé . . . Eu posso sentir. Nosso brilho esta falhando, embora eu saiba que a qualquer momento, Eu sentirei você novamente. Todos nos sentiremos você novamente, e nos poderemos voltar ao normal. Taiki pensou enquanto colocava seu coração em sua voz.

__

'Eu quero ver você novamente, eu quero estar dentro da sua calorosa luz, Por que você não vem, e nos leva de volta? As vezes eu acho que não quero voltar ao normal ...você nunca aprovaria meus sentimentos, Eu sei disso. As vezes eu me pergunto se você pode realmente nos sentir, ouvir, ou ver. Estamos perdendo a fé; estamos perdendo poder . . . nos já perdemos você. E logo, eu perderei ele. Yaten colocou todas as suas emoções na musica.

__

Eu não posso viver assim, chorando por você o tempo todo. Chorando por você, para você , para você voltar para nos. Você já deve ter nos ouvido agora, por que você não volta? Estou começando a perder a fé . . .Eu sei disso. As vezes, eu sinto como se a única coisa constante na minha vida e Usagi. Mas . . . eu estou mentindo para ela. O que você pensaria disso? Oh por favor, nos ajude. Me ajude . . .Eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela. Ela nunca vai me amar, mesmo depois que ela souber *quem* ela e. O que nos somos? Nos somos apenas uma mentira para ela, eu queria não ter que fazer isso com ela. Eu . . . amo . . .Eu a amo. Seiya colocou seus sentimentos em sua voz.

Rei sentiu a mensagem na musica. Ela continuava tendo uma visão; uma mulher, uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e um sorriso caloroso.

Rei concentrou sua atenção em Taiki, tudo que ele parecia cantar, era essa mulher, essa mulher que ele amava tanto, quem era ela?

Ela se concentrou em Yaten, tudo o que ela viu foi a mesma mulher, a mulher e . . .dor. Dor por ter sido abandonado pela mulher que ele amava. Rei sentiu seu coração se apertar em simpatia. Ela também tinha perdido uma amor.

Finalmente, Rei se concentrou em Seiya, o líder da banda, o que tinha sentimentos mais profundos, ele parecia ter a luz mais brilhante. Ele não estava apenas procurando . . . ele se sentia culpado. Ele estava . . . apaixonado. Apaixonado por alguém que nunca retribuiria suas emoções, ele estava arrasado. A pessoa que ele amava estava tão próxima e ao mesmo tempo tão longe dele. Rei começou a ver essa garota, aquela que ele amava tanto.

A musica parou de repente, a mensagem deles tinha sido mandada.

Rei permaneceu sentada, surpresa. 'Como eles podem dar tanto para mandar essa mensagem? Por que Seiya estava tão magoado, e quem ele amava tanto?' Rei sentiu sua cabeça girar com as perguntas, mas acima de tudo; uma pergunta continuava voltando. 'Quem e essa mulher que eles querem tanto de volta?'

Os olhos de Seiya se prenderam nos de Rei por um momento, quase como se ele soubesse que ela tinha sentido sua mensagem. Ele desviou os olhos.

* Arigato por virem, Minna! * Seiya disse no microfone.

* Nos gostaríamos de dizer 'ola' para cada uma e todas, vocês são muito especiais para nos ! * Yaten gritou em seu microfone.

* Eu vi o cartaz do fundo, mas eu sinto muito, eu sou jovem demais para me casar! * Taiki sorriu e foi acompanhado pela audiência, e as garotas que seguravam o cartaz 'Case comigo, Taiki' suspiraram desanimadas. * Esperamos que vocês tenham se divertido, estamos felizes por estar aqui! * De repente, as luzes diminuíram e eles começaram outra musica.

Enquanto isso Rei sentia como se as batidas pulsassem em suas veias e ela continuava a ver a mulher. *'Quem vocês estão procurando? Por que ela e tão importante para vocês?'*

***

* Que show maravilhoso! Eu queria que não terminasse! * Minako estendeu os braços enquanto caminhavam para o ponto de ônibus.

* Tenho que admitir, eu gostei muito, mexeu comigo. * Ami sorriu.

* Foi muito divertido, nos devíamos perseguir ídolos mais vezes! * Makoto riu.

* Perseguir? Eu não estava perseguindo ninguém! Mako-chan! Como pode dizer isso! * Minako disse fingindo estar brava.

* Bem, Eu sei que eu gostei, e estou feliz por você ter me convidado, Minako- chan. * Michiru sorriu. E então cutucou Haruka.

* Foi . . .bom. Obrigada pelo ingresso, Minako. * Haruka disse com pouco entusiasmo.

* E aqui que a gente se separa, * Michiru sorriu quando chegaram ao ponto de ônibus. * Nossa casa e apenas ha algumas quadras daqui, então a gente se vê! * Michiru e Haruka continuaram andando pela rua, de braços dados.

Enquanto as garotas sentaram no banco esperando pelo ônibus, sem o que dizer por um momento.

* Ei, minna, vocês sentiram algo estranho no show? * Rei disse de repente.

* Bem, o que você quer dizer, Rei-chan? * Makoto perguntou.

* Bem, Vocês sentiram algo nas musicas, você sabe, sentimentos projetados enquanto eles cantavam? * Rei disse em voz baixa.

* Bem, a ultima musica me fez sentir muito triste. * Minako disse. * Mas talvez tenha sido porque eu sabia que era a ultima. * Ela sorriu.

* Eu podia jurar que ele sabia, quer dizer, ele olhou direto para mim. * Rei disse baixinho.

* Ne, * Minako cutucou Rei. * Esta se APAIXONANDO, e? *

* Minako, pare! Deixe Rei se apaixonar por quem ela quiser! * Makoto falou e riu.

* Oi, Eu não estou apaixonada por nenhum deles! * a personalidade quente de Rei começou a voltar.

* Não precisa perder a linha, Rei-chan. * Minako riu.

* Vocês são impossíveis! Eu tento falar sobre algo serio e vocês fazem isso! * Rei disse e cruzou os braços na frente do peito em frustração.

As garotas pareceram se arrepender.

* Gomen, Rei, eu não sabia que era TAO serio. * Minako sentou ao lado de Rei. * Olha, se você quer mesmo falar sobre isso, eu vou ouvir. * Ela sorriu.

* Não, tudo bem, acho que vocês não iam entender. *

* Demo . . .Rei-chan . . . * Makoto começou.

"Esqueçam, certo? Nosso ônibus esta vindo." Rei levantou enquanto o ônibus se aproximava.

As garotas trocaram olhares preocupados enquanto entravam no ônibus, e então todas foram para casa.

***

Quando Rei desceu do ônibus e começou a andar para casa, ela olhou para o céu cheio de nuvens. Ela suspirou quando viu que muitas nuvens cobriam a lua, a noite estava tão escura sem sua luz.

Ela suspirou enquanto começava a subir as escadas do templo. A noite estava escura; era um noite em que você se preocupava se alguém estava seguindo você.

Quando Rei chegou ao topo da escadaria, ela se dirigiu rapidamente para seu quarto. Ela acendeu a luz e rapidamente trocou de roupa antes de ir para cama. Ela estava cansada, mas ela sabia que tinha aula na manha seguinte, algo que ela NAO estava ansiosa.

'Em outros países o sábado e livre, eu queria que a também fosse assim aqui.' Rei suspirou e se virou na cama.

De repente Rei ouviu um barulho do lado de fora de seu quarto. Assustada, ela levantou e caminhou rapidamente ate a porta.

Abrindo-a rapidamente, ela se assustou por ver alguém parado ali, então gritou.

As luzes piscaram iluminando a figura conhecida.

* Mamoru! O que você esta fazendo aqui, a ESTA hora da noite? * Rei sentiu seu coração voltar a bater normalmente.

* Gomen, sabe, bem, e uma longa historia. * Mamoru olhou para ela. * Posso entrar? *

Rei suspirou e concordou, * Claro. * Ela abriu mais a porta de correr para que ele pudesse entrar. Eles entraram no quarto e Rei parou, um pouco preocupada. * Você quer tomar um pouco de chá? *

* Uh, tudo bem. * Mamoru esfregou a nuca.

Rei sentou perto dele. * Então, por que você veio aqui a essa hora? *

* Bem, * Mamoru colocou a mão no bolso e pegou um envelope branco * Eu recebi isso hoje, e eu não tenho mais ninguém . . . então pensei em você *

* O que e isso? * Rei olhou para o envelope.

* É. . . de uma faculdade nos EUA. * Mamoru parecia assustado.

* É a resposta da sua proposta? * Rei perguntou e Mamoru concordou. * Você quer que eu abra pra você? * Rei olhou para Mamoru intensamente.

* Eu não conheço mais ninguém para pedir isso. * Mamoru estendeu a carta para ela. * Por favor, Rei, você pode fazer isso por mim? *

Rei sentiu um no em seu estômago enquanto pegava a carta de Mamoru, as mãos deles se tocaram por um momento, e Rei se sentiu tonta.

Ela abriu a carta em silencio; ela sentiu os olhos de Mamoru presos na carta. Ela respirou profundamente, ela tirou a carta do envelope e a desdobrou. Mamoru observou enquanto ela corria os olhos pelo papel.

Rei respirou fundo enquanto olhava para Mamoru. O rosto dele mostrava sua apreensão.

* Você foi aceito! * Rei disse excitada..

* Fui? * Mamoru levantou num pulo

Rei levantou também. * Diz que você foi aceito para o próximo ano! * Rei sorriu, compartilhando a excitação dele.

* Isso é ótimo! * Mamoru agarrou Rei em um abraço e rodou com ela. Ele a soltou rapidamente e pulou. * Eu fui aceito! Isso e ótimo! *

Rei ficou lá parada, segurando a carta, seu rosto vermelho.

* Sabe o isso quer dizer, Rei? Eu vou para os EUA! * Mamoru se virou e olhou para ela, e percebeu seu rosto corado.

* Estou. . . tão feliz por você * A voz de Rei falhou um pouco.

Mamoru parou por um momento, e olhou para Rei.

* Gomen, Rei. Eu não queria envolve-la. * Mamoru se preparou para partir * É melhor eu ir para casa, arigato por me ajudar. * Mamoru abriu a porta para ir embora.

* Espere! * Rei chamou por ele.

Mamoru se virou para ela.

* Sua . . . carta. * Ela olhou para ele com lagrimas nos olhos * Você quase esqueceu. * Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. * Tenho certeza que quando Usagi voltar, ela ficara tão feliz quanto eu por você, por sua conquista. * Ela levantou a mão que segurava a carta.

Mamoru deu um passo e pegou a carta. Ele sorriu para ela triste. * Tenho certeza que ela ficara feliz. * Mamoru começou a se virar para partir, mas parou e virou de volta para ela. De repente, ele puxou Rei para um abraço, e sussurrou em seus cabelos * Arigato por tudo Rei. * Ele a abraçou mais uma vez antes de solta-la e caminhar para porta, com a carta na mão.

Rei sentiu o rosto quente. Ela correu ate a porta e ficou olhando enquanto ele se afastava dela, dentro da noite.

Rei sentiu a solida preencher seu corpo enquanto fechava a porta, ela se jogou na cama, chorando.

***

A volta para casa foi feita em silencio, embora tarde. Seiya sentou no banco de trás com Usagi, a noite a volta deles parecia fria e escura.

Usagi sem perceber brincava com seu colar, as luzes da rua pareciam piscar o que pareciam flashes vermelhos de luz .

De repente, um pensamento atingiu Usagi. * Ei, minha cama não devia chegar hoje? *

Houve um momento de silencio, e então Taiki olhou pelo retrovisor e disse, "Hai, espero que esteja lá montada quando chegarmos."

Usagi esperava mais da conversa e voltou a olhar pela janela depois que Taiki falou. Seus primos atenciosos tinham mudado, ou talvez . . . fossem os mesmos?

Quando chegaram, Usagi foi ate o quarto ver se a cama estava lá, estava, ela deu um grande sorriso. Ela pulou no colchão novo sorrindo enquanto Seiya entrava no quarto atras dela.

* É tão confortável! * Usagi riu enquanto pulava na cama.

* Cuidado, Bombom, vai acabar quebrando a cama. * Seiya disse, surpreso.

* Você esta dizendo que eu sou muito gorda? * Usagi perguntou, se fingindo insultada.

* É claro que sim! Você vai quebra-la! * Seiya deixou escapar uma pequena risada..

* Ora, vamos lá, seu grande baka, * Usagi pegou o braço dele e o puxou para cama * Toda cama nova deve ser testada. * Ela continuou segurando a mão de Seiya e pulando na cama.

Seiya sorriu e resolveu pular com ela, adorando o jeito infantil e inocente dela.

Depois de algum tempo pulando, Seiya e Usagi deitaram na cama e ficaram lá por um momento, recuperando a respiração.

* O show de hoje foi muito bom. * Usagi falou , tentando pensar em algo para dizer.

* Foi bom . . . tenho medo que a gente esteja se distanciando, pouco a pouco. * Seiya disse em voz baixa.

* Quer dizer, você, Taiki e Yaten? * Usagi perguntou.

* Hai, * Seiya olhou diretamente dentro dos preocupados olhos de Usagi. * Nossa missão e a mesma, mas tememos diferentes coisas, e cada um tenta lidar com isso de sua própria forma *

* Que missão Seiya? * Usagi perguntou em voz baixa.

__

Shimatta! Falei demais! Seiya mordeu um dedo enquanto olhava para Usagi. Ela queria saber, e ele queria tanto contar tudo a ela . . . mas isso iria magoar Taiki e Yaten. Seu coração queimava com culpa. Que mentira ele poderia inventar dessa vez?

__

Talvez eu deva contar a verdade, Eu vou perde-la cedo ou tarde. Apenas conte a ela . . . Ele ouviu uma voz dizendo.

* Bombom . . . quer dizer, Usagi. * Seiya respirou fundo. * Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. *

* Não importa o que seja, Seiya, você pode falar. Vou entender. * Usagi sorriu. Seus carinhosos olhos azuis brilhavam com preocupação e compreensão .

* Você nunca vai me perdoar, Usagi, e muito grave. * Seiya disse baixinho, tentando conter as lagrimas.

* Apenas fale, Seiya. vou tentar entender. * a voz de Usagi deixava transparecer o medo.

* Vou tentar, mas por favor, tente entender. * Seiya respirou fundo de novo e começou. * Usagi, nos mentimos para você esse tempo todo. *

Houve um momento de silencio, e então Usagi pareceu preocupa. * Mentiram? Para mim? Como? Por que? * Usagi perguntou.

* Me deixe explicar. * Seiya respirou fundo mais uma vez. * Vou começar do principio. Eu vim de um lugar muito distante. Eu vivia com Yaten e Taiki, e nossa princesa Princesa. Nosso pais foi atacado e ela fugiu, nos a seguimos, mas não conseguimos encontra-la aqui, e por isso que estamos procurando por ela. E por isso que nos tornamos cantores, por que era a melhor forma de chamar a atenção dela. * Seiya olhou para Usagi por um momento.

* Isso não e tão difícil de entender, Seiya. * Usagi deu um pequeno sorriso. * Demo . . .Eu estou confusa, vocês também moravam com minha tia? * Usagi brilhavam tentando entender.

Seiya balançou a cabeça triste. * Usagi, tem mais, eu devia ter contado isso antes , estou me sentindo muito culpado. *

* Continue, * Usagi parecia preocupada.

* Eu estava dirigindo com Yaten, você atravessou a rua, eu acertei você. * Seiya respirou fundo e olhou para Usagi tentando decifrar sua expressão por um momento, então continuou. * Eu atingi você, e a levamos para o hospital, a enfermeira disse que você estava com aminesia, e Taiki disse que já que você não sabia nem seu nome seria melhor, traze-la para ca para evitar a imprensa. * Seiya viu a magoa no rosto de Usagi. * Nos a trouxemos para casa e fingimos ser seus primos. *

* Então . . . * parecia que Usagi ia começar a chorar. * Vocês mentiram esse tempo todo? Vocês nem se preocuparam comigo? Vocês só me trouxeram para ca e mentiram para mim . . . * o rosto de Usagi ficou vermelho e ela começou a chorar. * PARA EVITAR A IMPRENSSA? * Usagi gritou, lagrimas rolando por seu rosto.

* Eu disse que você não ia me perdoar, eu me odeio por ter feito isso, Eu sinto tanto! * Seiya disse, lagrimas escapando de seus olhos .

* Por que? Por que? Oh, Seiya, por que você fez isso? * Usagi escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

* Eu . . . eu não sei, Bombom. * Seiya falou baixinho. * Eu nunca quis magoar você, eu quis contar antes, mas . . .*

* Magoar? Como você pode pensar que algo assim NAO IA ME MAGOAR? * Usagi se sentia usada e seu coração parecia estar quebrado.

* Bombom . . . * Seiya começou.

* NAO me chame assim! Eu não conheço você! * Usagi soluçou histericamente, ela não conseguia acreditar. Isso, tudo isso . . . ela tinha aprendido a ama-los tanto.

* Usagi . . . * Seiya tentou novamente. * Você disse que tentaria entender . . . *

* Eu NAO quero entender! Eu NUNCA vou entender! Eu não consigo acreditar em você! * Ela soluçou. * Tudo que você já me disse era MENTIRA! *

* Nem tudo o que eu disse era mentira. * Seiya falou baixinho.

* O que você disse que NAO era mentira? * Usagi se virou e olhou para ele, seus olho vermelhos e inchados.

Seiya olhou para ela, algumas lagrimas correndo por sua bochecha. * Eu disse que amava você, e isso não e MENTIRA. *

Usagi olhou para Seiya chocada.

Antes que Usagi pudesse dizer algo, Seiya puxou Usagi para um abraço e a beijou, gentilmente a principio.

Usagi estava aborrecida, ela queria empurra-lo, mas parecia não ter forca para isso, a única coisa que podia sentir era i beijo, como fogo queimando seus lábios.

Seiya se afastou e olhou nos olhos chocados dela. * Gomenasai . . . * Seiya deixou mais algumas lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto. * Eu só queria mostrar quanto te amo antes que você saia da minha vida para sempre. * Os olhos dele pareciam tão tristes, como se sua alma estivesse morrendo.

Usagi tocou seus lábios em choque. Pelo que ela sabia, esse era seu primeiro beijo. Ela sentia suas bochechas quentes, e algo em sua mente gritava por mais. _Você o ama também, não e? _Parte de sua mente dizia. _Ele mentiu para você, você nunca poderá perdoa-lo, ele quebrou seu coração !_

A única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer foi, * Seiya . . .por que? *

Seiya olhou triste para ela. * Por que eu me apaixonei por um anjo que nunca merecerei. Eu sei as conseqüências, agora você sairá da minha vida . . . para sempre. * Seiya deixou mais algumas lagrimas escaparem. Ele suspirou e então olhou para ela. * Minha vida sempre foi dura, todas as pessoas que eu amei partiram, eu entendo . . .mas . . . Usagi, minha vida era tão completa com você por perto. * Seiya virou e olhou para Usagi, ela ainda tinha lagrimas rolando por seu rosto.

* Seiya . . . * Usagi parecia confusa. Ela balançou a cabeça e levantou. * Eu quero ir para casa . . . eu não quero pensar nisso agora. * Ela respirou fundo para se recompor. * Eu não acredito que você *mentiria* para mim quanto a isso, e acho que de algum modo eu entendo, porque eu vi o jornal e como a reputação de vocês e frágil. * O rosto dela se endureceu. * Mas, por outro lado, Seiya, eu não acredito que você tenha feito isso . . .a alguém. E muito cruel e dói, *

* Bombom, eu disse que sinto muito . . . naquele momento não pensamos o que era melhor para você. *

Usagi sussurrou, * Eu quero ir para CASA, Seiya. *

Seiya enxugou o rosto. * Eu não sei onde e sua casa, Usagi. * Ele se afastou dela.

Usagi sentou lentamente na cama, derrotada, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa. Suas únicas lembranças eram com Seiya . . . o parque de diversões, os shows, seu sorriso . . .

Usagi balançou a cabeça. Ela não podia se lembrar dessas coisas agora, não era sua vida, sua vida era . . .

* Bombom . . .quer dizer, Usagi. * Seiya falou baixinho.

* O que? * Usagi se virou para ele.

* Eu prometo que amanha, antes do show, Eu tentarei descobrir onde você mora, certo? *

* Você faria isso por mim, Seiya? * Usagi perguntou, a esperança aparecendo em sua voz.

Seiya deu um pequeno sorriso. * Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. * Ele fez uma pausa e então ouviu Taiki na sala. * Mas . . .se Taiki souber que eu contei isso, Eu vou estar em *grandes* apuros. * Ele olhou para Usagi. * Posso fazer um ultimo pedido, Usagi? *

* O que e, Seiya? * Usagi perguntou.

* Você pode fingir que não sabe de nada, e quando descobrirmos quem você e, podemos fingir que você recuperou sua memória ? *

Usagi percebeu a tristeza no rosto de Seiya, ela sabia que ele sentia algo forte por ela, mas e quanto a sua outra vida? Isso ia ajuda-la, ou ela devia tentar descobrir sozinha ?

* Tudo bem . . . como um ultimo pedido, mas não me peca mais nada, Seiya Kou. Acho que você já me magoou o bastante por uma noite. *

Seiya ficou chocado com as palavras de Usagi . . . ele sabia que contar a verdade ia magoa-la, mas não sabia que isso o magoaria tanto, também..

Seiya levantou. * Bem, e melhor arrumarmos sua cama para você poder dormir, ne? *

Usagi concordou.

Seiya deixou o quarto por um momento e Usagi suspirou enquanto olhava pela janela paro o brilhante céu estrelado, ela não conseguia acreditar que todo o tempo era MENTIRA . . . tudo.

'Quem sou eu? Por que eu vim para ca?' Usagi segurou gentilmente a corrente com o anel vermelho em seu pescoço . 'Por que isso aconteceu comigo?' Antes que Usagi pudesse pensar mais, Seiya voltou com lençóis limpos e começou a arrumar a cama para ela .

Usagi ficou parada por um momento, observando seus movimentos fluidos enquanto ele levantava o lençol no ar para estica-lo na cama. Ele começou a prender o lençol no colchão e Usagi sentiu algo em seu coração.

* Seiya? * Ela perguntou baixinho.

* Nani? * Seiya colocou o cobertor.

* Acho que me lembro de algo da minha infância, mas e meio bobo. * Usagi olhou para Seiya.

* Bem, o que e? Qualquer pista pode nos ajudar. *

* Bem, * Usagi subiu na cama recém arrumada por Seiya. * Minha Mãe costumava arrumar a cama quando eu era pequena, então eu pulava na cama e ela arrumava os lençóis em cima de mim. * Usagi corou com a lembrança.

* Você se lembra de sua mãe ou algo mais? * Seiya perguntou.

* Não . . .mas talvez se você fizer o mesmo eu me lembre de algo. * Usagi corou.

* Uh, ok, Usagi. * Seiya pegou o lençol e o levantou no ar, deixando ele pousar gentilmente sobre Usagi. Ele então arrumou o lençol para que ela ficasse confortável. Ele sentou na ponta da cama, olhando para Usagi.

* Lembrou de algo? * Seiya perguntou.

* Não, nada. * Usagi tentou se lembrar de algo mais falhou.

Seiya suspirou e levantou lentamente. * Talvez eu deva ir para o outro quarto agora. *

Usagi sentou na cama. * Por que? *

Seiya olhou para ela e tremeu um pouco. * Eu pensei que depois de ter contado tudo a você, não deveríamos dormir no mesmo quarto. * Ele parou perto da porta.

* Demo . . . * Usagi se surpreendeu por estar procurando uma desculpa, antes que pudesse pensar em algo ouviu a si mesma dizer , * Mas, Taiki não vai desconfiar? *

Seiya parou por um momento e então olhou para ela. * Acho que sim. * Ele voltou e sentou na cama dele. Eles ficaram em silencio por um momento, ate Seiya dizer, * Usagi, você me odeia? *

Usagi olhou para Seiya por um momento, enquanto ela se lembrava. Seu queixo forte, seus olhos azuis que pareciam brilhar quando ele sorria e a os momentos que eles se divertiam, seu cabelo negro despenteado quando ele estava cansado depois do show, e seus ombros tremiam um pouco, como se ele estivesse magoado e esperando por outra explosão.

* Seiya . . . * Usagi falou em voz baixa. * Eu não sei mais o que sinto, Nem ao menos sei quem sou. . .se eu não sou Usagi Kou, então quem sou eu? *

Seiya suspirou. * Eu não sei, não sei mesmo. A única coisa que sabemos e que seu nome e Usagi. *

* Como você sabe? *

* Bem, Você estava usando um crachá . . . então pensamos que esse era o seu nome. *

* Oh, * Usagi suspirou.

De repente uma batida na porta, e Taiki entrou.

* Ei, vocês estão com fome? Vou fazer um lanche, * Taiki disse.

* Não, não queremos nada. * Seiya levantou rapidamente, fazendo sinal para que Taiki saísse do quarto.

* Estou vendo que sua nova cama já esta pronta, Usagi-chan. * Taiki disse.

* Sim, e . . . boa. * Usagi disse.

* Bem,* Taiki olhou para Seiya. * Acho que vou sair, vejo vocês amanha, na hora do show. * Ele saiu e fechou a porta.

* Essa foi por pouco. * Seiya suspirou se apoiando na porta fechada.

* Eu só quero dormir, isso e ruim para o estômago. * Usagi escorregou para baixo das cobertas.

* Demo, você não vai trocar de roupa? *

* Não, vou dormir assim. * Usagi suspirou.

* Uh, tudo bem. * Seiya olhou para ela. * Vou apagar a luz então. *

Seiya olhou para Usagi triste enquanto apagava a luz e ia para sua própria cama, também vestido, ele estava deprimido demais para se trocar. Pareceu que horas passaram antes que ele conseguisse dormir.

***


	14. Casa ?

****

N.T. - Estou com um tempo livre então traduzi mas esse capitulo e já comecei o próximo, espero termina-lo ate sexta ( só para compensar a semana passada ) , mas como estou fazendo isso depressa pode ser que alguns erros tenham escapado, se notarem alguma coisa me avisem e assim eu posso consertar.

Ja Ne, Naru

CAPITULO 14

CASA ?

Yaten ficou parado no balcão com sua camera nas mãos, procurando algo para tirar uma foto. As estrelas da noite brilhavam e Yaten achava fácil. Olhando para rua do balcão, ele viu um homem sozinho caminhando pela rua, ombros caídos, tremendo um pouco. Yaten apontou sua camera para o homem, apenas para ajusta-la a ele. Yaten apertou o botão 'zoom' e logo tinha uma imagem clara do homem.  
  
Ele parou por um momento na calcada, olhando para o chão. Ele pareceu suspirar e olhou para as estrelas, as mesmas que Yaten tinha estado olhando momentos atras.  
  
Ele abaixou a cabeça e tirou o cabelo dos olhos e olhou para algo em sua mão. Yaten apertou o botão zoom novamente, e viu que ele olhava para um pedaço de papel em sua mão.  
  
O homem se virou para rua, e parou por um momento, e segurava o papel sobre uma grade próxima a rua . O homem ficou parado lá por um momento, pensando.  
  
Quando Yaten percebeu uma chance, ele tirou uma foto, mas o homem não pareceu ver o flash, e parou em cima da grade. O homem balançou a cabeça e se virou na direção de Yaten e olhou para as estrelas. Desta vez, Yaten bateu outra foto e o homem viu o flash.  
  
Yaten se deitou no chão de cimento do balcão e sorriu consigo mesmo. 'Essa foto vai ficar ótima.'  
  
Yaten se virou lentamente para a porta de vidro, abriu e rolou para dentro, e a fechou rapidamente, sentindo-se como o espião de um filme. Ele levantou e se virou, dando de frente com Taiki.  
  
"Ah!" Yaten gritou surpreso e derrubou a camera no chão.  
  
"O que você estava fazendo lá fora, e entrando em casa desse modo?" Taiki perguntou, as mãos na cintura.  
  
"Eu só estava tirando uma foto." Yaten pegou a camera e olhou inocentemente para Taiki.  
  
"Bem, nos temos um show amanha." Taiki se virou e voltou para seu quarto.  
  
Yaten ficou lá, um pouco magoado. Ele respirou fundo e tentou se recompor. Ele olhou para camera em suas mãos e foi para o quarto atras de Taiki. Ele guardou sua camera e trocou de roupa para dormir.  
  
***  
  
Seiya acordou com um barulho baixo. Quase parecia com um gato, ele se virou e olhou para a porta.  
  
O barulho parou e ele resolveu fechar os olhos de novo, mas ouviu de novo. Ele percebeu que estava vindo da cama de Usagi, e parecia que Usagi estava chorando, mas parecia que ela estava tentando abafar o som no travesseiro.  
  
Seiya ouviu a cama ranger um pouco, e então ouviu Usagi levantar da cama e andar lentamente pelo quarto. Ele ouviu o som da gaveta sendo aberta, e um barulho de algo raspando. Ele ouviu Usagi andar e colocar a mão na maçaneta e gira-la, e então ouviu outro soluço. Quando Usagi abriu a porta um pouco de luz do corredor entrou no quarto iluminando a figura dela. Usagi ficou parada por um momento, olhando para dentro do quarto para Seiya, e então lentamente fechou a porta.  
  
Seiya estava preocupado, então ele levantou lentamente e andou em silencio ate a porta. Ele girou a maçaneta devagar e abriu um pouco a porta, e viu Usagi saindo do apartamento com um saco plástico cheio de roupas.  
  
Ele abriu a porta e a seguiu pelo edifício, e pelas ruas, ele se escondia nas sombras enquanto ela andava pelas ruas .

  
Usagi não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela estava fugindo . . . era tudo que sabia. Mas, ela não tinha lugar para ir, ele nem ao menos conhecia as ruas, seria fácil se perder, mas esse pensamento não a parou enquanto ela andava pelas ruas.  
  
Ela parou por um momento embaixo de um poste de luz e olhou para rua a sua frente . As ruas estavam quase desertas, a não ser por um dois carros, e Usagi continuou a caminhar, balançando a sacola plástica ela não sabia para onde seus pés a estavam levando .  
  
'Eu só sei que tenho que fugir, eu não sei para onde estou indo, mas eu sei que tenho que ir para *algum lugar*. Eu preciso ficar longe dele . . . eu tenho tantos sentimentos conflitantes por ele.' Usagi balançou a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos e seus pés pareceram tomar uma certa direção enquanto ela caminhava pela rua sozinha.  
  
Logo, após uns quinze minutos de caminhada, seus pés pararam em frente de uma pequena casa branca. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela foi ate a porta e respirou fundo; ela não sabia o que estava fazendo.  
  
Seiya ficou parado olhando, atras de um arbusto perto de uma cerca.  
  
Usagi tocou a campainha três vezes, e balançou a cabeça. 'Deve ser mais de meia-noite, e eu vou a casa de um estranho?' Usagi ficou surpresa quando ouviu alguém caminhando para porta.  
  
A porta se abriu, revelando uma garota vestida em um robe, seu cabelo azul e curto estava um pouco despenteado. A garota ficou parada na porta olhando para Usagi por um momento. A garota balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, e murmurou, "Eu devo estar estudando demais." Então ela esfregou os olhos e olhou novamente para Usagi, e percebeu que ela ainda estava lá .  
  
"USAGI!" Ela então abraçou Usagi que estava tremula. Usagi ficou tensa com o abraço da garota. "Eu pensei que você estivesse MORTA! Estou tão feliz por você estar bem!" Ela se afastou e olhou para Usagi. "O que aconteceu?"  
  
Usagi piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça. "Gomen, mas eu não faço idéia de quem e você."  
  
"Nani?" A garota ficou espantada. "Eu sou Ami, Usagi-chan. AMI!" Ami limpou as lagrimas dos olhos. "Você perdeu a memória?"  
  
Usagi virou o rosto e concordou com um aceno.  
  
"Oh, estou tão feliz por você estar bem!" Ami pegou a mão de Usagi. " Eu sou uma amiga da escola, não precisa se preocupar, pode entrar e eu vou ligar para seus pais agora mesmo !" Ami rapidamente se virou e entrou na casa.  
  
Usagi se virou e olhou para rua, e então viu um arbusto se mexer, e viu um pouco de cabelo negro aparecer.  
  
"Vai entrar, Usagi-chan?" A voz de Ami chamou.  
  
"Uh, sim." Usagi pegou sua sacola plástica e entrou na casa de Ami, fechando a porta atras dela.  
  
***  
  
"SEIYA! Essa e a ULTIMA vez que chamo você!" Yaten entrou no quarto de Seiya e ficou surpreso por encontra-lo vazio. Não sabendo onde Seiya e Usagi estavam, Yaten saiu do quarto, confuso.  
  
"Taiki . . . você . . ." Yaten então viu Seiya deitado no balcão e foi ate lá e abriu a porta.  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten chamou abrindo a porta.  
  
Seiya sentou rapidamente. "Nani?"  
  
"Por qual razão você esta dormindo no terraço?"  
  
"Bem, quando eu sai ontem a noite, esqueci de levar a chave, então eu subi ate aqui, e a porta estava fechada . . ." Seiya disse logicamente.  
  
"Não, quero dizer, POR QUE você esta aqui?"  
  
Seiya levantou. " Eu sai para dar uma volta a noite, e acabei trancado para fora." Seiya esperava que seus olhos não tivessem sinais do choro da noite passada, Ele devia ser o mais durão.  
  
"Onde esta Usagi, então?" Yaten perguntou enquanto Seiya entrava.  
  
Seiya tentou pensar em uma mentira razoável. "Quer dizer, que ela não esta no quarto?" Seiya fingiu surpresa.  
  
"Não," Yaten balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Eu não sei, talvez ela tenha saído logo cedo para dar uma volta?" Seiya foi ate seu quarto. "Preciso trocar de roupa, já volto." Seiya entrou no quarto, deixando Yaten parado lá, surpreso.  
  
Seiya encostou na porta. Ele colocou a mão no bolso da calca e pegou um pequeno pedaço de papel com o nome "Mizuno Ami" escrito, com o endereço da casa onde Usagi tinha estado na noite passada.  
  
Ele colocou o pedaço de papel embaixo do travesseiro e se virou para olhar a cama de Usagi.  
  
Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça, então foi trocar de roupa. Ele abriu a gaveta, onde Usagi costumava colocar suas roupas e a viu vazia. Ele fechou a gaveta, se recompôs e foi ate a cozinha, onde Yaten e Taiki estavam sentados a mesa.  
  
"Seiya, Usagi ainda não voltou, estou ficando preocupado."  
  
"Tenho certeza que ela esta bem." Seiya sentou, pegou um pedaço de torrada e colocou em seu prato. Ele olhou para ela, aborrecido e deu uma mordida. Mastigou por um momento e então olhou para os rostos preocupados de Taiki e Yaten.  
  
"Eu tenho medo que ela tenha se perdido em sua caminhada, quer dizer ela não conhece a cidade." Yaten olhou para a janela.  
  
"Ela e esperta, tenho certeza que não iria a nenhum lugar que fosse se perder." Seiya suspirou e deu outra mordida na torrada .  
  
"Espero que você esteja certo." Taiki suspirou.  
  
Seiya suspirou, ele não conseguia acreditar na ironia, todos preocupados enquanto ela estava de volta em sua casa, e a família dela estava preocupada enquanto ele tinha estado ali.  
  
***  
  
Usagi acordou numa cama, com a luz do sol entrando pela janela. Ela sentou, assustada; ela não sabia onde estava.  
  
Ela rapidamente levantou e deixou o quarto, andou pela casa ate a cozinha onde viu Ami sentada a mesa.  
  
"Estou feliz que você tenha acordado, Usagi-chan." Ami levantou. "Você adormeceu ontem a noite e resolvi deixa-la descansar, e ligar para seus pais esta manha." Ela sorriu.  
  
Usagi concordou.  
  
"Vou ligar para eles agora, tudo bem?" Ami perguntou.  
  
"Uh, acho que sim." Usagi sentou em uma cadeira. *'Por que eu me sinto tão estranha perto dessa garota? Eu devia saber que ela ficava acordada ate tarde, e por isso vim ate aqui, mas por alguma razão, não sei quem ela e. Eu queria estar em casa.'* Usagi pensou. *'Espere, EU ESTOU indo para casa. Oh, estou tão confusa.'*  
  
"Alo? Sra. Tsukino?" Ami perguntou.  
  
"Tsukino?" Usagi perguntou em voz alta. "Esse e o meu sobrenome?"  
  
"Eu tenho boas noticias para senhora!" Ami estava muito excitada. " Adivinhe quem apareceu na minha casa ontem a noite, viva e bem?" Ami sorriu. "Hai, ela esta aqui e bem, quer falar com ela?" Ami estendeu o telefone para Usagi.  
  
"Uh, mushi mushi." Usagi disse nervosa.  
  
"Oh, estou tão feliz por ouvir sua voz, meu anjo! Prometo que já estou indo, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Usagi respondeu.  
  
"Certo, tchau!" a voz da mulher parecia ter tanta energia.  
  
"Tchau." Usagi devolveu o telefone para Ami. "Ela esta vindo."  
  
"Estou feliz, Usagi." Ami sorriu. " Vou fazer o café da manha e você pode ir se vestir." Ami se virou e começou a fazer o café da manha.  
  
Usagi levantou e voltou para o quarto que tinha dormido, pegou uma camiseta e jeans.  
  
Então, ela voltou para a cozinha e sentou a mesa. Ami lhe entregou um prato com ovos mexidos, e Usagi pegou um pouco.  
  
"Usagi . . ." Ami falou. "Algo errado?"  
  
Usagi olhou para Ami. "O que você quer dizer?"  
  
"Quero dizer, você costuma comer . . ." Ami parou. "Não importa, eu vou me trocar, já volto."  
  
Usagi ficou sentada a mesa enquanto Ami saia da cozinha. Ela olhou para os ovos mexidos por um tempo e então pegou o prato e achou a lata de lixo e jogou a comida fora. Não que ela não quisesse comer; ela só não estava com fome.  
  
Ela voltou a sentar a mesa e Ami entrou usando seu uniforme escolar.  
  
"Ao contrario de você, eu tenho que ir para a escola hoje, tenho certeza que você se sentira melhor quando estiver em casa ." Ami sorriu.  
  
Como se esperasse pelo sinal, elas ouviram alguém bater a porta.  
  
"São eles." Ami anunciou alegremente. Ami agarrou Usagi e a puxou ate a porta. Ami abriu a porta, e Usagi foi puxada para um grande abraço, e beijos foram plantados em sua testa.  
  
"Minha querida, estou tão feliz por você estar bem !" A mãe dela a abraçou apertado e não a soltou. Lagrimas começaram a cair dos olhos dela.  
  
"Usagi, estou feliz por você estar aqui, finalmente." O pai dela ficou parado perto da porta, e tentou impedir que as lagrimas rolassem por seu rosto.  
  
"Arigato, Ami!" Ikuko olhou para Ami com um grande sorriso. "Se você não tivesse nos contado, ainda estaríamos preocupados!"  
  
Usagi se afastou do abraço da mãe.  
  
"Tem uma coisa que esqueci de contar." Ami falou baixinho.  
  
"Por favor, você pode me dar um pouco de espaço?" Usagi pediu. a personalidade de Yaten parecia te-la contagiado.  
  
"Usagi? Qual o problema? O que aconteceu?" Ikuko parecia preocupada. "Quem afastou você de mim?"  
  
Usagi baixou a cabeça. 'Agora e a hora da minha decisão. Devo contar a verdade, ou apenas uma parte ?'* Ela pensou. Usagi olhou novamente para sua mãe . "Eu não me lembro." Ela falou baixinho. "Eu não me lembro de nada, nem de você, dele, ou dela!" Usagi apontou para sua Mãe, Pai e então para Ami. "Gomen se eu dei a impressão que vocês recuperariam sua filha em perfeitas condições."  
  
Ikuko ficou em silencio por um momento e então sorriu. "Eu não me importo, Usagi, contanto que você esteja a salvo, e aqui comigo inteira ." ELa parou e virou a cabeça. "Memórias podem ser reparadas, mas você não pode ser trazida de volta se estiver morta . eu senti tanta saudade, Usagi."  
  
Usagi suspirou e olhou para sua mãe.  
  
Houve um grande momento de silencio e então Kenji disse, "Bem, Ami, que tal se nos a levarmos para escola? E a caminho de casa mesmo."  
  
"Uh, tudo bem, vou encontrar Minako, Makoto e Rei e vamos andando juntas ate a escola de Rei. Mas, arigato por oferecer." ela agradeceu.  
  
"Então, Usagi, vamos." Kenji se virou e começou a caminhar para o carro.  
  
Ami correu para dentro de casa e voltou com a sacola de roupas de Usagi. "Não esqueça isso, Usagi-chan." Ela entregou a sacola para Usagi que concordou e a pegou.  
  
Usagi caminhou ate o carro com seus pais em direção a sua 'nova' vida.  
  
***


	15. O valor de uma foto

****

N.T. - Oi minna ... vocês estão muito bravas comigo ne ? 

Eu sei que demorei muito para colocar esse capitulo .... mas para compensa-las ... me arrastei ate o computador para termina-lo ... afinal já me atrasei o suficiente ne ?

Espero que vocês gostem e vou tentar não demorar tanto para colocar o próximo .... assim que esse maldito resfriado passar vou começar o próximo capitulo .

Ja ne, 

Naru

"Eu não consigo acreditar, ela não faria isso." Yaten puxou a cortina e olhou pela janela .  
  
"Talvez nós devêssemos chamar a policia." Taiki disse calmamente.  
  
Seiya levantou. "Você estão LOUCOS?" Ele olhou para os rostos surpresos de Yaten e Taiki. "Nós a pegamos em primeiro lugar, que direito temos nós de ir a polícia dizer que nossa 'prima' desapareceu? Se vocês forem espertos, você perceberiam que ela ter sumido acaba com nosso acordo, agora não temos que nos preocupar com ela." Seiya sentou. "Problema RESOLVIDO."  
  
Taiki e Yaten olharam para Seiya, surpresos.  
  
"Eu pensei você se importasse com ela, Seiya." Yaten disse calmamente. "Eu comecei a me importar com ela também. Ela era parte da família."  
  
"Que família?" Seiya levantou as mãos. "Nós não somos parentes, será que vocês não lembram de NADA?"  
  
"Seiya esta certo." Taiki colocou a mão no rosto. "Se ela se perdeu, nós não podemos ir à polícia, não importa quanta falta dela sentirmos." Taiki suspirou. "Às vezes eu gostava da idéia de sermos uma família." Ele levantou.  
  
Yaten suspirou. "Por mais que eu odeie admitir, vocês estão certos. Nós temos que continuar nossa missão, não importa o resto, mesmo se perdermos um amigo querido."  
  
Todos concordaram sentindo um grande vazio em seus corações onde Usagi tinha estado. Seiya se sentia pior, mas tentava permanecer forte.  
  
" Vamos para o show com o sentimento que nada aconteceu, falamos sobre isto depois." Taiki levantou e olhou para o relógio. "Temos que sair agora."  
  
"Hai," Ambos Seiya e Yaten concordaram enquanto saiam.  
  
***  
  
Usagi entrou em sua casa, não se lembrava de algum dia ter estado em um lugar que se sentia tão fora de lugar.  
  
"Por Que você não vai para seu quarto e tenta se acostumar com suas coisas?" Ikuko sorriu enquanto entrava atras de Usagi. "Vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos."  
  
Usagi foi empurrada escada acima e ficou lá parada por um momento, confusa. Ela abriu a primeira porta e viu um quarto com uma cama com uma colcha que tinha estrelas, luas e coelhinhos nela. Ela andou ate à mesa que tinha no quarto e pegou um porta retratos . . . tinha uma foto dela e . . .alguma outra pessoa.  
  
O homem ao seu lado na foto não tinha nenhuma expressão real; seu sorriso parecia falso. Mas não parecia nem mesmo um sorriso. Ele parecia estar tentando fingir uma expressão seria. Ele tinha cabelo preto curto, e olhos azuis, quase como os de Seiya.  
  
"Seiya . . ." Usagi colocou seu dedo acima do homem na foto e uma pequena lágrima caiu sobre ele.. Usagi fungou gentilmente e então olhou para ela mesma na foto. A moça ali parecia feliz, e havia alguma coisa cintilante em seus olhos. Ela estava agarrada no braço do homem, e parecia obvio que o homem parecia aborrecido. Ela tinha dois dedos estendidos, um símbolo para 'vitória'. Usagi balançou a cabeça e colocou a foto no lugar. Ela não estava pronta para isto ainda . . .e mesmo assim, ela estava presa nessa vida, não importa o que fizesse.  
  
Usagi sentou-se gentilmente na cama, o quarto parecia ter um feitiço que ela não queria quebrar, ainda que fossem suas coisas.  
  
Usagi olhou para baixo e viu que segurava sua sacola forte nas mãos. *'Isto e tudo que me mantém ligada ao passado que eu conheço.'* Usagi pensou triste enquanto jogava o conteúdo em cima da cama.  
  
Usagi começou a dobrar as roupas e de repente um pedaço de papel caiu no chão. Ela o recolheu e olhou, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.  
  
Era uma foto dela e Seiya, de quando eles foram ao parque de diversão.  
  
Seiya estava fazendo uma careta e Usagi estava rindo, os braços dele em seus ombros. Havia alguma coisa naquela foto . . . alguma coisa que fez Usagi olhar novamente para a primeira foto. Havia alguma coisa parecida nos olhos dela, mas ela não que ela sabia o que . . .  
  
"Usagi!" Uma voz chamou. "Você quer comer alguma coisa?"  
  
Assustada, Usagi rapidamente colocou a foto dentro de uma gaveta na mesa. Ela suspirou e deixou cair a foto dela e daquele homem sobre a cama. Ela andou para a escada.  
  
***  
  
"Ohayo!" Ami correu excitada para as amigas.  
  
"Nós já íamos embora, você nunca se atrasa." Makoto olhou para seu relógio.  
  
"Sim, o que aconteceu Ami-chan?" Minako sempre sabia quando alguém tinha uma fofoca.  
  
"Você não vão acreditar quem veio para minha casa ontem à noite no meia-noite!" Ami estava tão ansiosa para contar a suas amigas, que estava tendo dificuldade com as palavras.  
  
"Taiki Kou?" Rei desdenhou.  
  
"Não! Melhor! Ami sorriu e olhou para suas amigas. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
Houve um momento de silêncio.  
  
"Ami-chan, você precisa dormir mais." Rei deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
"Não, e verdade! Acham que eu mentiria? Nós podemos ir vê-la depois da aula, ela foi para casa com os pais!" Ami estava tão excitada que estava tremendo.  
  
"Ami! Verdade?" Minako pulava entusiasmada. "Eu não posso acreditar! Logo nós teremos Usagi de volta e será como nos tempos velhos!"  
  
"Ne, Eu preciso contar uma coisa para vocês ." A felicidade de Ami pareceu diminuir.  
  
"Ne?" As moças perguntaram.  
  
"Usagi esta com amnésia, ela não se lembra de nada." Ami disse calmamente.  
  
As moças olhadas Ami, mudas.  
  
Finalmente, Minako falou, "Está . . . tudo bem. Sei que Usagi ficara boa logo, Tenho certeza que ela lembrará de nós !" Minako fez o sinal de vitória.  
  
"Hai," Makoto respondeu desanimada. " Tenho Certeza que Minako tem razão, Usagi recuperará sua memória ." Ela estava tentando pensar positivo.  
  
"Vamos, Minna, se eu me atrasar, então vou ter que ficar de pé fora da sala." Rei começou a andar.  
  
"Hai!" todas concordaram e seguiram Rei para suas escolas.  
  
Por dentro, Rei estava muito agitada. ' Estou feliz que Usagi-chan tenha voltado . . . mas ao mesmo tempo, não posso acreditar. Sei que perdi minha oportunidade, não importa quão pequena fosse, Eu a perdi .' Rei lutou contra as lágrimas enquanto andava para escola.  
  
***  
  
"A polícia logo estará aqui, Usagi, para fazer algumas perguntas para você. Não precisa ter medo, Ok?" Ikuko estava na cozinha, sorrindo para sua filha.  
  
"Obrigado, Senhora. Tsukino." Usagi disse. Ela conseguia chamar esta senhora de mãe.  
  
"Você pode me chamar de 'Okaa-san' se quiser, Usagi." Ikuko lutou contra as lágrimas.  
  
Usagi concordou gentilmente, seus olhos não deixaram o prato que estava a sua frente, cheio de comida que ela não queria comer.  
  
Kenji estava na porta da cozinha; ele estava preocupado. "Ikuko, você pode vir aqui um momento?" Ele perguntou para a esposa.  
  
"Hai," Ikuko o seguiu para a sala  
  
Kenji segurou o braço da esposa. "Eu estou preocupado com Usagi," ele sussurrou .  
  
"Eu também, Ken-chan." Ikuko olhou por cima do ombro para sua filha que parecia desanimada, sem a animação usual. "Mas, nós temos que ser fortes, e mostrarmos que nós a amamos, e tenho certeza que algum dia ela vai se lembrar de tudo. Depois que a polícia vier nós podemos leva-la ao hospital e pra ser examinada." Ikuko suspirou.  
  
"Você Tem Razão, Ikuko-chan." Kenji disse calmamente.  
  
De repente, a campainha tocou.  
  
"É a polícia," Ikuko disse calmamente, "Vamos."  
Logo os dois detetives estavam sentados na sala de estar, em frente Usagi, e seus pais de pé atrás dela.  
  
"Olá, Usagi. Eu sou a detetive Mikage e este é meu companheiro, Detetive Ohaysu." O mulher apontou para o homem sentado ao seu lado.  
  
"Ohayo, Tsukino-san." o Detetive Ohaysu estendeu a mão para Usagi.  
  
"Agora, Usagi," Mikage pegou um bloco de notas de seu bolso e prendeu seu cabelo louro em um rabo de cavalo. "Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas para você sobre a ultima semana."  
  
Usagi suspirou. 'Eu não posso trai-los, eles foram tão simpáticos e bons comigo.' Usagi pensou consigo mesma.  
  
"Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada. Tudo o que me lembro e de estar na rua andando com uma sacola plástica de roupas, Eu andei pela rua ate ver um lugar que parecia familiar. Então, eu bati na porta e era a casa da minha amiga Ami, e então eu dormi lá, e agora estou aqui." Usagi disse calmamente, só mentira um pouquinho.  
  
"Entendo," Mikage fez algumas anotações e concordou. Ela olhou para Usagi. " Você se importa se a gente olhar o conteúdo da sacola?"  
  
A cabeça de Usagi começou a girar. 'O que eu fiz com aquela foto de Seiya? Será que tenho algo em meus bolsos?' Usagi pensou onde tinha posto o ingresso do parque de diversões, lembrou que tinha guardado em sua bolsa, e que não tinha trazido com ela.  
  
"Se você quiser, detetive, mas eu já fiz isso e não achei nenhuma pista do meu passado." Usagi disse calmamente, ela desejou que seu nervosismo não se mostrasse em sua voz.  
  
"Nunca se sabe, Tsukino-san." o detetive Ohaysu disse. "A menor fibra ou um fio de cabelo pode nos levar a um suspeito, mesmo que você não se lembre." Ele sorriu, seu cabelo preto caindo testa.  
  
Usagi concordou. Ela estava muito preocupada se eles iam encontrar alguma coisa de Seiya.  
  
"O quarto dela e aqui em cima, detetives," Ikuko indicou o quarto. Usagi sentia seu estômago doendo. Ela tinha que mentir por ele, agora ela o estava encobrindo. 'Eu não posso mais fazer isso.' Usagi pensou consigo mesma, e pensava em voltar para Seiya.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, os detetives voltaram .  
  
"Usagi, acho que essas roupas são novas, eles ainda têm as etiquetas, tenho quase certeza que não vamos achar nada, eles provavelmente vieram direto de alguma loja." o detetive Ohaysu olhou pra ela um pouco triste.  
  
Usagi se sentiu aliviada, mas não demonstrou.  
  
'Oh sim, eu me lembro, peguei as roupas da gaveta e não as tinha usado ainda, a foto estava na gaveta, por isso ela veio parar na minha bolsa.' Usagi sorriu mentalmente.  
  
"Tem certeza que não se lembra de NADA sobre onde estava?" o detetive Ohaysu perguntou.  
  
"Se algo ruim aconteceu a você, pode nos contar. Não importa o quão ruim possa parecer, nós saberemos se você está contando a verdade, às vezes você só precisa começar para melhorar." a detetive Mikage colocou a mão sobre ombro de Usagi. Os pensamentos de Usagi pareciam um turbilhão. 'Ela pensa que fui estuprada . . ." Usagi estremeceu , feliz que nada de ruim realmente tivesse acontecido.  
  
"Detetives, nós vamos leva-la ao hospital, e contaremos a você depois que o medico a examinar, tudo bem?" Kenji falou para os detetives.  
  
"Hai." a detetive Mikage sorriu. "A gente se encontra depois, ok?" Ela sorriu e deixou o quarto.  
  
"Falamos com você depois," o detetive Ohaysu deixou o quarto atrás de sua parceira. Ikuko entrou no quarto e ficou perto de Usagi. "Eu percebi que eles a estavam incomodando, você pode voltar para o seu quarto. Tire uma soneca se quiser." Ikuko sorriu.  
  
"Hai," Usagi concordou e entrou no quarto para ver que as roupas tinham sido colocadas em sua cama.  
  
Usagi ajuntou as roupas em uma pequena pilha no pé da cama, Usagi fechou seus olhos e adormeceu .  
  
***  
  
Yaten mexeu seu almoço com o garfo. Ele olhou para Seiya e Taiki que pareciam tão entusiasmados quanto ele.  
  
"A um bom show," Yaten levantou seu copo.  
  
"Hai," Seiya levantou seu copo também.  
  
"Eu queria que ela nos escutasse." Taiki levantou seu copo e eles brindaram juntos.  
  
Seiya pegou um bocado de seu almoço e olhou em volta no quarto, lentamente. De repente viu um flash de cabelo loiro, e virou a cabeça depressa.  
  
Mas, viu apenas a garçonete com longas tranças loiras, e Seiya sentiu seu coração voltar a bater normalmente.  
  
Ele suspirou e olhou para o outro lado da mesa, Taiki e Yaten pareciam tão tristes quanto ele.  
  
'Então esse e o efeito que ela teve sobre nós, amadurecemos um pouco mais a cada dia . . . ela foi o que nos manteve juntos, foi como se ela nos ajudasse. Talvez esta vontade trabalha fora à melhor . . . que sabe?' Seiya engolido duro.  
  
***  
  
Usagi tinha jantado e dado um breve Boa Noite para seus pais. Quando entrou no quarto, foi direto pegar a bolsa e pegou o anel vermelho que Seiya tinha lhe dado, e a corrente novamente no pescoço.  
  
Ela respirou profundamente enquanto abria a janela e sai para o terraço. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, e sabia que não ia ser pega.  
  
'Já são 7:30, o show já vai ter começado quando eu chegar lá.'  
  
Usagi olhou para o seu relógio e então prendeu o cabelo dentro de um boné de beisebol azul e correu pela rua.  
  
O colar como anel vermelho balançou gentilmente quando ela correu, e pareceu pulsar enquanto ela corria pela rua.  
  
Horas pareciam ter se passado quando Usagi finalmente chegou ao local do show dos 'Three Lights'. Ela correu ate a porta dos fundos e tirou o boné, deixando seu cabelo cair pelas costas. Ela parou em frente a porta e bateu algumas vezes.  
  
Um segurança muito forte abriu a porta lentamente.  
  
"O que você deseja ?" ele queria se certificar que não era outra fã maluca.  
  
"Sou eu, Usagi, Usagi Kou." Usagi se encolheu um pouco quando disse aquelas palavras.  
  
"Usagi?" O segurança abriu a porta. "Eu pensei que você não viria nesse show."  
  
"Não, só estou um pouco atrasada, mas achei que os seguranças da porta da frente não me deixariam entrar." ela sorriu.  
  
"Entre, depressa, não quero nenhuma fã maluca entrando." O segurança se lembrava de Usagi andando com 'Three Lights.  
  
"Vou esperar por eles no camarim, ok?" Usagi sorriu para o segurança, que tinha voltado para seu posto.  
  
Ele concordou e fez sinal para Usagi ir em frente.  
  
Usagi sorriu e entrou no camarim dos 'Three Lights'. Ela suspirou ao fechar a porta atras de si e sentir as memórias que aquele lugar traziam.  
  
Usagi pegou um pequeno pedaço de papel do bolso e o colocou na penteadeira de Seiya, com o nome 'Seiya' escrito. Usagi sorrido ternamente para a rosa que estava no vaso em cima da mesa. Ela a tirou do vaso e colocou em cima do bilhete. Então se virou e saiu do camarim. Usagi parou do lado de fora do palco ouvindo os rapazes cantarem enquanto, sua mensagem de amor atravessava seu corpo e fazia o anel vermelho brilhar em seu pescoço.

  
Seiya viu um brilho vermelho. Ele tentou descobrir quem era, mas não conseguiu identificar a pessoa.  
  
"Esta tudo bem, Seiya." uma voz feminina disse calmamente. Seiya sentiu seu coração pular mas não parou de cantar.  
  
"Princesa?" Seiya perguntou em pensamento.  
  
"Hai, estou aqui com você. Não se preocupe, tenho ouvido sua mensagem, e estou fazendo o possível para que tudo acabe bem.  
  
"Princesa! Demo, por que você nao esta aqui? Por que não vem para nós? Quando nós veremos você?" a mente de Seiya se enchia de perguntas perguntas.  
  
"Oh, Seiya," a voz parecia alegre, como se tivesse rido. "Você tem tantas perguntas, que ainda não posso responder. Eu só desejei contar a você que estou aqui . . ."  
  
"No teatro? Agora ?" Seiya perguntou.  
  
A voz riu outra vez. "Oh, Seiya, você não mudou nem um pouco." Ela fez uma pausa. "Sim, estou aqui agora, e você sabe exatamente onde."  
  
"Você esta . . ." Seiya começou.  
  
"Eu não vou negar ou concordar, você *sabe* onde estou, isso e tudo o que vou dizer. "  
  
"Quando e que nós veremos você?" Seiya perguntou.  
  
"Logo . . ." a voz pareceu ficar distante, "Logo,"  
  
"Princesa!" mente do Seiya gritou. "Espere!"  
  
"Logo, Seiya." a voz não passava de um sussurro.  
  
"Princesa . . ." Seiya suspirou mentalmente enquanto cantava a ultima nota

.  
Usagi suspirou quando a musica se aproximou do fim. Não desejando ser pega por Seiya ou qualquer outra pessoa, ela se virou e partiu.  
  
O anel em seu pescoço pareceu se aquecer quando ela se virou para partir.  
  
Ela o pegou e o apertou em sua mão, suspirando. "Adeus, Yaten. Adeus, Taiki." Usagi suspirou. "Adeus . . .Seiya."  
  
Usagi começou a andar e achou uma saída segurança e aproveitou a chance. Ela começou a correr para casa, tentando deixar o passado para trás e abraçar o futuro de braços abertos.

  
Seiya andava distraído pelos corredores, estava agitado. Ele parou esperando Yaten e Taiki. Ele estremeceu, entrando no camarim e sentado-se em uma cadeira. Algum tempo depois, Yaten e Taiki o seguiram e também desabaram em suas cadeiras.  
  
"Eu . . ."  
  
"Você . . ."  
  
"Você ouviu . . ." Todos começaram juntos.  
  
"Eu falo primeiro." Seiya disse calmamente.  
  
Os rapazes concordaram.  
  
"Nossa Princesa falou comigo." Seiya disse.  
  
"Comigo também." Yaten acrescentou.  
  
"Eu também a escutei." Taiki disse. "Ela disse que viria logo."  
  
"Isso e confortador." Yaten disse.  
  
"Hai." Seiya baixou os olhos para a penteadeira e viu que sua rosa estava fora de lugar, em cima de um bilhete. Ele levantou rapidamente, enquanto Yaten e Taiki começaram a falar.  
  
"Eu me senti bem quando ela falou comigo, sabe, aquecido?" Yaten disse.  
  
"Hai, foi bom falar com ela novamente." Taiki disse.  
  
Seiya pegou o bilhete. Suas mãos tremeram um pouco quando ele o levantou.  
  
Tinha um endereço escrito, e o nome 'Usagi Tsukino'.  
  
'Ela esteve aqui?' Seiya pensou. 'Então talvez o que a Princesa estava dizendo era que . . .'.  
  
"Seiya?" Yaten chamou outra vez.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya se virou, escondendo o papel na costas.  
  
"Nós deveríamos ir embora logo, não acha ?" Yaten disse.  
  
"Oh, sim, você esta certo." Seiya disfarçadamente colocou o papel dentro do bolso.  
  
"Ok, vamos." Taiki ficado para cima.  
  
"Ei, Taiki." Seiya disse calmamente.  
  
"Que?" Taiki se virou.  
  
"Eu quero ficar um pouco mais, sabe, dar alguns autógrafos, e então encontro vocês em casa, ok?"  
  
"Você esta querendo dar autógrafos?" Yaten pareceu um pouco chocado.  
  
"Hai, claro, por que não?" Seiya baixou os olhos. "Eu não me importo. Eu desejo algum tempo para pensar, e esse e um trabalho fácil." Seiya disse calmamente.  
  
"Hai, entendo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu esta noite, você pode ficar se quiser." Taiki sorriu. "Yaten e eu vamos levar a limosine . . ."  
  
"Eu pego um taxi." Seiya completou.  
  
"Ok, então vemos você mais tarde." Taiki começado deixando com seguinte do Yaten fecha atrás ele.  
  
Seiya ficou em silencio por um momento, e então tirou o papel de seu bolso. Olhou fixamente por um momento, e então concordou lentamente.  
  
'Arigato, Bombom. Isto realmente significa muito para mim.' Seiya sorriu. Ele saiu do camarim e se preparou para enfrentar as garotas que gritavam na saída do teatro.  
  
***


End file.
